A World Of Riddles
by Buckbeak Ate My Wand
Summary: Hermione and Draco travel to 1944 to stop Voldemort. Without realising it, Hermione and Tom start to develop feelings they never thought possible! Rated M for violence, language and semi-sexual content. HG/TR
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Please, don't leave me, you can't leave me! You can't!" he shouted, cold tears streaming down his pale cheeks.

He clutched desperately at my robes. Green. Not red. Green. That fact still shocked me. My own tears blurred my vision as I felt the hairs on the back of my neck raise and I knew that Dumbledore had arrived for me.

I shook my head and wiped the tears away as he rose to his feet in front of me, still clutching my hand and crying silently.

"Please, I'll beg you if it will make you stay. You know, I love you…so much..." his voice faltered as he told me he loved me. My heart went out to him. No. My heart broke.

I cupped his cheek tenderly and stared lovingly and regretfully into his dark eyes, which were gradually growing red. This is when I knew I had to leave. I could do no more good now.

I kissed him lightly on the lips and took a step back from him. Professor Dumbledore took my hand in his whilst I still stared at the man I loved. I smiled slightly as his eyes went from black, to brown, to red. And I knew it was only a matter of time before my sweetheart, Tom Riddle, transformed into Lord Voldermort.

Well, that's it people =] please, RxR, without reviews you may not see the next chapter mfraid x[ trust me, it does improve from here, so give it a chance please? x] love you all xx


	2. Chapter One: Mission 1944

Chapter one: Mission 1944

"Professor McGonagall, you asked to speak with me?" I spoke as I entered her office, which was once home to Albus Dumbledore.

McGonagall nodded and gave me a tight smile, which was odd. She never seemed to smile since Dumbledore was murdered…

"Please, Ms. Granger, sit down and I shall explain why I sent for you, yes?" she replied and pointed to a chair close to her desk. I sat.

We sat in silence for a few moments before one of the portraits broke the silence and started speaking to McGonagall, "Minerva dear, Albus is ready. He is expecting the student in the next three hours and he has announced to the school that there will be a new student joining them. Is that all, Minerva?"

I frowned. Albus? Albus Dumbledore?! How?! He was dead…

"Professor… I don't understand. He just said Albus…" I whispered leaning over the desk slightly.

She smiled more kindly this time, and placed a hand on mine softly. "All will become clear soon, Hermione. But for now, just go with the flow." She answered with a wink.

I sat quietly, dumfounded. It was almost as if I was dreaming. I pinched myself just to check. Nothing happened. I wasn't dreaming. But it seemed so fake…Dumbledore back? Never. That could never happen. It wasn't possible! No one can rise from the dead, and even if they did, they're soul would no longer be part of their body anymore, and they would practically be a zombie.

"Thank you, Edwin. I will inform you of any change." She said to the man in the painting as he disappeared. Then she turned back to me with a small smile on her face, "Now, Ms. Granger. I'm sure everything is extremely confusing for you at the moment. Allow me to explain," she paused and I nodded for her to continue, "I have a mission of some sorts for you to help me with. And you most certainly are correct, we were discussing Albus Dumbledore, and I am sad to say that no, he has not risen from the grave. But, my dear, I have a plan. In which you play a key part." McGonagall stood suddenly and flicked her wand at the wall beside us. An image of a golden contraption, which had a tiny hour glass surrounded by two gold rings which swivelled about the hour glass appeared on the wall.

I gasped. I had one of those! "A Time Turner, Professor? Why are you showing me this?" I inquired.

She sat back down and clasped her hands, after placing her wand back in her robes. "I do believe you still have the Time Turner from year 3, Hermione?"

I nodded quickly, "Of course Professor! I cherish it," I said smiling.

McGonagall smiled back, and nodded, "I should hope you do, my dear. I trust you are an expert on how to work this wonderful contraption by now, yes?"

"Yes, Professor."

"Good. In that case, I would like you to travel back to the year 1944. You will remain at Hogwarts under the protection of Albus Dumbledore. You will go by the name of Hermione Clifford-Smyth. A Pureblood. You will be re-sorted into a house; Gryffindor, no doubt." she said with a wink.

I frowned. "I do not understand, Professor. Why must I go back in time and go by another identity? I'm confused to say the least…" I replied, shaking my head.

"Ah, yes. And that is where your mission shall start. Along with the help of Albus Dumbledore, you shall assist us in attempting to prevent the rise of You-Know-Who. This requires you to become a spy for us. You will be spying on Tom Riddle."

My eyes widened. Tom Riddle?! Voldermort?! Had the whole world gone mad? Sending a seventeen year old to prevent a murdering psycho was like sending a teddy bear to war! But how could I refuse? If I succeeded (only god knows how I could) the whole course of history would change. And people, who needn't have died, wouldn't have died. Snape could have been caught. Dumbledore could have lived. Sirius could have lived. Harry could have a normal life. No more death. No more destruction. Peace, at last.

_How could I refuse?!_

I jumped up suddenly and slammed my hands down on the desk. "I'll do it! I'll go!" I yelled.

McGonagall looked amused and nodded smiling. "Please, Ms. Granger, sit down," she said quietly.

I sat down again, clutching the Time Turner in my hands. A sharp knock at the door startled me and I turned to find Draco Malfoy strutting in holding an invisibility cloak to his chest. He nodded in my direction and I greeted him with a small, painful smile.

"Please take a seat, Mr. Malfoy." He sat, "I have explained the situation to Ms. Granger and she has agreed to cooperate. The pair of you will travel to 1944 and will pose as siblings. Hopefully you shall succeed in preventing the rise of You-Know-Who…"

I laughed bitterly, "I must have heard you wrong Professor. Draco Malfoy - son of a Death Eater - follower of Voldermort. I apologize, but for a moment, I thought you said he was going to stop Voldermort with me," I said whilst rubbing my temple; all this new information was getting a little too much for me.

Malfoy's eyes flashed with anger, but McGonagall remained composed.

"You heard correctly, Granger. And I must remind you, I am _not _my father." Draco hissed, refusing to look at me.

Realisation hit me like a curse. Of course, he really wasn't like his father. _He _hadn't murdered Dumbledore. He hadn't been able to bring himself to mutter the final unforgivable curse. He hadn't called me _Mudblood_ in months either. He really had changed.

"I apologize…_Draco_." I had found it difficult to say his name…I had never said it before without snarling.

Draco's eyes seemed to widen and a smirk appeared on his pale lips. I took that as my apology accepted.

"your belongings have been packed and taken to Hogwarts 1944 where Dumbledore is awaiting your arrival," McGonagall said, "now, both of you stand up-" we stood, "-Mr. Malfoy, wrap your invisibility cloak around you both-" he wrapped it around us; I could feel his warm breath tickling my cheek, "-both of you take hold of the Time Turner, and Ms. Granger?"

She couldn't see us but she seemed to stare right through us. I replied with a quiet Yes.

"Five turns, and picture Hogwarts in your mind. Good luck, and if you both succeed, I will give each house 200 points." She finished with a smile.

"Thank you, Professor." We both whispered as I gave the golden contraption 5 turns and we were sent spinning and spinning and spinning.

In less than a minute we crashed to a cold hard floor, no longer hidden by the cloak.

I tried to sit up but suddenly all the blood rushed to my head and I fell backwards groaning. Draco muttered something I couldn't catch as he stood up and dusted himself down, then helped me up.

"Thank you," I muttered quietly.

"You're welcome," Draco chuckled, "I see we have arrived in the Hospital Wing. Not Dumbledore's office…"

Luckily, I had already figured out why. "It's 1944, Draco. Dumbledore isn't headmaster yet." I explained.

I studied the room quietly; it didn't seem like a totally different room as such, but there were significant changes to the once mossy green and blue bed sheets, which were now faded brown with jugs of water beside each bed. The curtains with were help by metal poles were now levitating around most beds. It was deadly quiet. Not even a Matron was around, which wasn't normal because Madame Pomfrey never seemed to leave the Hospital Wing for fear that there may be a new patient to attend to at any moment.

I was so distracted by my scrutinizing of the room that I didn't quite catch what Draco said.

"Hmm?" I grunted mindlessly.

Draco sighed, "I said, if Dumbledore isn't the head, then who is?" he repeated.

"Oh, erm, well I suppose it must be Armando Dippet; Previous headmaster of Hogwarts before Dumbledore."

Draco nodded, "And…how do you know that?" he asked.

I chuckled slightly, "I suppose you haven't read _Hogwarts: a History_, have you?"

To me, it seemed quite obvious where to find such information. Maybe I was wrong.

Draco laughed, taking in my flushed appearance. He seemed to have a mischievous twinkle in his silver-grey eyes, which didn't seem to be rimmed with evil any longer. His light blond hair hung delicately over his eyes and still managed to give the impression he was up to no good. Thank Merlin he didn't gel it anymore, since first year I wondered how it didn't fall out due to the amount of gel he put in it. He didn't wear as much green as he had in previous years. He wore more silver now, although he never failed to wear the tightest shirts possible just to show how well defined his muscles were.

A cough from ahead brought me to my senses, as I noticed somehow; I had taken at least five steps closer to Draco and I could feel his breath of my forehead. _Blimey, he's tall! I never noticed how small I was compared to him…_

I blinked; confused, and turned to find the source of the coughing.

I think my heart mustn't have been prepared very much for the sight I knew I was bound to see, because one moment, I was staring into the eyes of Albus Dumbledore, and the next, everything had gone black.

To Be Continued…

***

I have to say, I think most of my chapters may be around this length, but this only means that there will probably be more chapters than I counted on. Please, RxR, I am counting on your opinions! x]

Sneak Peak:

"Tom will show you two around," Dumbledore smiled, "no need to look so scared, Hermione, you are indeed in safe hands." He chuckled.

But the frightening glint in Tom's eyes as he sized me up, suggested otherwise. I nodded sharply.

"Tom Riddle," He introduced himself and leaned down to place a feather-light kiss on my hand, "I'm certain we will soon be getting on like a house on fire," he smirked.

_Oh, yes. I don't doubt you for a second,_ I thought.


	3. Chapter Two: Hermione Dehavilland

**Chapter Two: Hermione Dehavilland**

**Previously:**

_**A cough from ahead brought me to my senses, as I noticed somehow; I had taken at least five steps closer to Draco and I could feel his breath of my forehead. Blimey, he's tall! I never noticed how small I was compared to him…**_

_**I blinked; confused, and turned to find the source of the coughing. **_

_**I think my heart mustn't have been prepared very much for the sight I knew I was bound to see, because one moment, I was staring into the eyes of Albus Dumbledore, and the next, everything had gone black...**_

***

_Two warm hands gripped my hips as he pulled me tight against my body, and pressed his lips gently against my jaw. My breath hitched in my throat as his fingers trailed lightly down my spine. The snake on my waist hissed and coiled softly as he drew patterns on my back._

"_You are mine, my love." He hissed in my ear, "no one else will ever touch my property, do I make myself clear?"_

_He nibbled my ear lobe, which made me jump and his arms drew me tighter to him until it was heard to breathe._

_He smirked at the peaceful expression on my face and laid us back, holding me closely and staring me in the eye. His irises flashed red every now and then, especially when I made a move to retreat from him. _

_Every time he touched me I seemed to have a bolt of energy course through my body. I couldn't explain it! How could he make me feel this way when he just appeared in my dreams? Nothing was making sense…_

_A soft hand soothed my cheek as he placed kisses on my forehead and leaned down to whisper seductively in my ear._

"_Tell me you love me, Hermione…"_

_Apart from the fact that I didn't know who he was, making it difficult to answer such a question, I physically couldn't answer. I felt like two hands were clasping around my throat, restricting my throat and causing me to breathe in sharp gasps. I felt a cold prod against my collar bone and I opened my eyes to find him leaning over me, holding his wand forcefully against my collar._

"_Tell me you love me." He repeated._

_I struggled as he pressed it harder into my skin. I pointed to my throat desperately, trying helplessly to tell him that I couldn't talk. I could feel a hot tear run down my cheek. He kissed it away, and removed his wand and moved it to the pulse point of my neck. He pressed it down sharply, earning another struggle as I winced from the pain._

_His eyes flashed red once again and a smirk twisted his lips._

"_I will kill you, Hermione. I promise." He whispered, "Now tell me you love me as much as I love you."_

_My eyelids fluttered as unconsciousness threatened to engulf me._

_He pressed the tip of the wand deeper into the crook of my neck to wake me up, and muttered two dreadfully frightening words._

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

I woke panting and sweating, clutching desperately at anything I could. That so happened to be the cold hand of Draco Malfoy.

Where am i?

In the Hospital Wing, you passed out.

Passed out? Why did I do that?

I was hoping you'd know that actually. You can open your eyes now.

Mm? oh, yeah ok.

My eyelids seemed to weigh a ton of bricks, it almost hurt to open them, and as soon as I did, the light in the room gushed past my eyelids and straight into my eyes.

I focused on a blurred figure beside me. They were holding my hand tenderly and tracing their thumb over my skin.

"Dumbledore!" shouted a deep and urgent voice.

"Dumbledore! She's woken up!" they yelled.

I heard footsteps coming closer to me and a muffled conversation.

My eyes were adjusting slightly to the light and I could make out a head of blond hair and silver/green robes of the figure beside me.

"Draco?" I croaked.

My throat was burning. I presumed they had made me drink a potion earlier. Lucky for them; I certainly wouldn't have taken it willingly by the bitter taste remaining in my dry mouth. I groaned inwardly, kicking myself for not being prepared to see Dumbledore again.

Draco leaned forward to tuck my loose hair behind my ear gently, and helped me to sit up properly.

"You alright then?" he smirked.

I nodded, also smiling slightly. "Could be better I suppose," I whispered.

He nodded and handed me a glass of Pumpkin juice. I took it eagerly and downed it to rid me of such pain in my throat. It did the trick and I sighed in relief and rested back against the freshly plumped pillows.

"Enjoying your self, Granger?" Draco teased, pulling at my covers to cover him self.

I opened my mouth in protest but was silenced by a quiet laugh from beside us. We both turned in unison, to find the figure of a 50 years younger Albus Dumbledore, standing before us.

This time we both opened our mouths to apologize for our immaturity, but he silenced us with his hand and smiled. He appeared so much younger!

"I hope I am not interrupting anything," he said kindly.

"No! No, professor of course not! We were just talking. I apologize, Sir, I did not notice you there…" I fussed, yanking the covers from Draco's clutches and pulling them back to the bed.

Dumbledore chuckled, "Do not fret, Ms. Granger. I am in no means offended, my dear. Did you know Draco is an expert in the art of Legilimency? As are you, I believe, Ms. Granger."

Shock contorted my features. How would he know that?! Not even Harry knew that!

"Well, being a skilled Legilimens myself, I can tell when one is in my presence. How else did you think Draco contacted you when you were in the midst of unconsciousness, my dear?" he explained with a slight laugh.

Draco smirked at the shocked expression on my face, which slowly changed into quite a stunning smile.

"Oh Professor! Draco! This is amazing. Legilimens are especially rare! I feel quite privileged…" I squealed.

I had such a peculiar urge to jump on Draco and Dumbledore and hug them tight. I resisted my urges and instead slipped my legs over the bed and paced around to loosen my legs.

"Professor McGonagall said you are informed of our situations back in 1997. What is the plan from here on involving me and Draco, Professor?" I asked.

Dumbledore looked closely at me and Draco and replied slowly, "You will follow me to my office, and we shall discuss the actions I shall take to assure you a safe position in Hogwarts to complete your…Mission…as Minerva so put it," he chuckled.

We both laughed as well as the Matron appeared in the door way clutching yet another potion to her chest for me.

"You should drink this 'fore you leave m'dear. Strength potion, y'know, 'ad Professor Slug'orn made it special for you." She announced, passing me the jug.

I gulped it down quickly, feeling a bolt of energy course through my body, making my eyes widen with attention and my fists clench and unclench.

The Matron smiled widely at my reaction, "All seems to be in order then, you are discharged now, m'dear."

"Thank you, Miss…?"

"Gina Dalton," she replied smiling once again.

I smiled with her, "Thank you, Miss Dalton." And we followed Dumbledore to his office trailing quietly behind.

- - - -

We stood side by side in front of Dumbledore, my eyes studying the large Hour Glass standing tall on his desk beside his Phoenix. I couldn't decide which one to watch, they were both such beautiful creations and I so wanted to reach out and stroke the birds perfectly smooth, flame tipped feathers, or brush my fingers against such beautifully crafted glass. Dumbledore's office truly was a haven for beautiful beings, and I would have considered it a privilege to study such an intriguing room.

Dumbledore chose to converse through telepathy, for some reason I was unaware of. Although maybe he was afraid that Grindelwald, 1944's version of Lord Voldermort, could listen in perhaps. I found this extremely unlikely though. Dumbledore was a phenomenal wizard, possibly even the most powerful wizard of all time…why would he use such petty forms of secrecy when he could just cast a silencing spell on the room..?

_Now, shall we begin?_ Dumbledore began.

Both Draco and I nodded and he continued.

_No doubt Minerva has explained the bigger picture to you, so we can skip that chunk and move on to the minor details. You will have a cover identity. If you wish to change your appearance as well as your names, homes, ages, and status in blood, feel free to do so. Draco, Hermione, you will be posing as brother and sister. Naturally, you will have to lie and call yourself a Pureblood, Ms. Granger. You are both distant cousins of mine. The last of your families who were killed by Gellert Grindelwald. This will be rather believable, due to the state of things at this time, I think. You will both be re-sorted into houses. No doubt Hermione, you will remain in Gryffindor, and you Draco, seeing as you have converted to the light, may also be sorted. However, I obviously cannot predict the Sorting Hats decision. We will just have to wait and see what happens. For the first week, you shall both be living in separate quarters to the other students so you can settle in on your own accord without having to spill your whole life stories to the world before you have even unpacked your bags. Your living quarters will be situated close to the Head Boy and Head Girl's chambers. If you need any assistance at all, just ask them. _

He paused.

_Now, onto a more serious note. You have been sent here to prevent the rise of Tom Riddle a.k.a Lord Voldermort. I feel it is of the highest importance to inform you that Tom Riddle is in fact the Head Boy. I see by your expression, Ms. Granger that you are shocked. As was I at one time. I knew what that boy was capable of the moment I set eyes on him. Of course, I could never voice my concerns. This boy had no family; all he ever knew was the inside of an Orphanage. He was the most intelligent and most popular of students I have ever met. I could not simply throw away my achievements by accusing a seemingly innocent boy of being capable of treacherous things now, could I?_

_As much as I see this as a hindrance, I can also see this working to your advantage. He will be one of the first people you meet here. You will be dependant on him. And that, I have learnt, is the key to Tom Riddle. Once you have the key and unlock the safe, you will find many treasures inside; both good and evil, I assure you._

_No, onto names. Your name must appear typically Pureblood. I have a list of possible names, if you please, pick out the ones you find most appealing:_

_Smythe, Dehavilland, DeSilvre, Harrods, Naismith, Riverty, Beauchamp, if you have any other suggestions, feel free to voice them._

Draco and I glanced at eachother. I definitely knew which name I liked the sound of best…and by the look on Draco's face, he knew which one he liked the most too.

I decided to voice my opinions first.

_Well, personally, I like Naismith and Harrods the most…but I am unsure of the Pureblood impression they give to others, so I don't really know what to choose. I expect Draco will know more than I, so I will leave it to him._

I smiled at Draco, who smiled back and replied.

_I think Naismith would not give the correct Pureblood impression as say, Lestrange, Dolohov, or Malfoy does. My choice is Dehavilland. It sounds Pureblood, and goes very well with both our names, would you agree, Hermione? Professor?_

_Yes, Mr. Malfoy, I do agree indeed._ Dumbledore replied.

I just nodded. My head was beginning to ache from speaking through it.

I sharp knock from the door drew my attention from our telepathic conversation as my eyes carefully scrutinized the large oak door as it creaked open.

_Hermione, Draco, I introduce you to my Head Boy and Head Girl. Tom Riddle, and Minerva McGonagall._

"Mr. Riddle, Ms. McGonagall, let me introduce you to Hermione and Draco Dehavilland. This is why I have called you here today. They are brother and sister, and you two will show them around. Am I safe in the knowledge that Professor Dippet has previously filled you in on the details?" Dumbledore explained.

"Oh, yes Professor. And, I must say, congratulations on arriving here! Professor Dippet has informed me that you two are rather intelligent. My, my, Professor Slughorn shall see you into his club in no time at all, I'm sure!" Minerva squealed.

Tom merely nodded at Draco them me. _How rude!_ I screeched in Draco's mind.

He chuckled to himself and placed a comforting hand on my arm. Tom seemed to notice this as his eyes which were once wandering aimlessly around the room, snapped to Draco's hand on my arm.

"We have taken your belongings to your living quarters next to the Head Students chambers." Tom muttered quietly, his eyes lingering on my arm for a moment before quickly returning to wandering around the room.

"Minerva, I will award 20 points to Gryffindor, should you take a slot of your time to show young Mr. Dehavilland around the school." Dumbledore said smiling.

"Yes, Sir. Certainly! And thank you, Sir." She beamed, tugging Draco's hand free of my arm and practically dragging him out of the room.

_Bye, have fun with…Minerva_, I teased.

I felt Draco mentally shudder, _Ugh, I forbid you to think that way…Dehavilland_…he chuckled; _I'll see you in our quarters later._

I hadn't realised that Tom seemed to also be reading my thoughts all over my face. He smirked. It wasn't a pleasant smirk either. It was an evil smirk, which proved to me he wasn't up to any good.

"Tom will show you around," Dumbledore smiled, "no need to look so scared, Hermione, you are indeed in safe hands." He chuckled.

But the frightening glint in Tom's eyes as he sized me up, suggested otherwise. I nodded sharply.

"Tom Riddle," He introduced himself and leaned down to place a feather-light kiss on my hand, "I'm certain we will soon be getting on like a house on fire," he smirked.

Oh, yes. I don't doubt you for a second, I thought.

"Shall we proceed?" he asked politely.

His false politeness made the hair on my neck stand on edge. He was up to something. It was smeared all over his face. And oh, that face…I hadn't really studied his face until now. His hair was very dark, not quite black, but no where near as light as my hair. It fell messily around his face. Reminds me of Harry, I chuckled to myself. His pale skin gave him quite a Malfoy appearance. He has high cheek bones which complimented his medium sized lips which were currently curled into a smirk. His dark eyes were not of Lord Voldermorts. They were of a young, adventurous, yet dangerous wizard. Everything about him seemed to draw me in. I felt compelled to do as he said, and he has merely kissed my hand…

I was in trouble. And he could sense it all too well.

"Yes, let's proceed." I replied, taking hold of his arm as he led me out of the room and into the corridors.

To Be Continued…

***

I am SO pleased with this chapter! I love it! The sexy Tom Riddle has finally been fully introduced into the story. RxR please? Tell me how you feel about this Tom? Should he be a bit more badass…or maybe more shy. Also, Dehavilland? Tell me, how do you like that name? does it seem pureblood enough…or not? ANYWAY, give me your requests for future chapters; let me know how you feel about this. Compliments + criticisms are welcome. Just don't make them too harsh x]

really sorry that this chapter was up later than the other two btw. I accidently deleted it when I thought it was a different document and it was like hell to try and get it back, but I managed it, and I wont go into anymore detail because you're not here to read about me x] if you wana hear, I'm free to explain it though lmao. Thank you for reading!!! Xx

**Sneak Peak:**

"_**I am not scared of you, Riddle." I spat.**_

_**I said that. But if I'm honest, I was shaking like a leaf inside. But as if I would admit that to him!**_

"_**Oh, but Hermione, I think you are scared. I am dangerous," he hissed, "and it scares you…so, so much. But what is this? Not only do I sense fear…but also, an attraction?" he teased.**_

_**He knew. He knew. I would never see the end of this…**_


	4. Chapter Three: The Sorting

Chapter Three: The Sorting.

**Previously:**

"_**Shall we proceed?" he asked politely. **_

_**His false politeness made the hair on my neck stand on edge. He was up to something. It was smeared all over his face. And oh, that face…I hadn't really studied his face until now. His hair was very dark, not quite black, but no where near as light as my hair. It fell messily around his face. Reminds me of Harry, I chuckled to myself. His pale skin gave him quite a Malfoy appearance. He has high cheek bones which complimented his medium sized lips which were currently curled into a smirk. His dark eyes were not of Lord Voldermort's. They were of a young, adventurous, yet dangerous wizard. Everything about him seemed to draw me in. I felt compelled to do as he said, and he has merely kissed my hand…**_

_**I was in trouble. And he could sense it all too well.**_

"_**Yes, let's proceed." I replied, taking hold of his arm as he led me out of the room and into the corridors…**_

***

A shudder ran sharply up my back as Tom and I walked silently along the corridors. My right hand was rested on his arm and my left was clutching my wand to my side, preparing for any surprise attacks. Tom's arm seemed to tighten as he felt me shudder. He didn't tighten slightly either. He seemed to tighten his hold on me with all his strength. I couldn't decide whether it was to keep me close to him, or if it was just to hurt me. And trust me, it really was hurting!

"Umm, Tom…could you loosen your grip please? My arm's starting to hurt…" I whimpered. He really was gripping unnaturally tight.

Tom nodded sharply and let go of my arm completely. Not once did he glance in my direction; his eyes were glues ahead of us.

I glanced down at my arm and lifted the sleeve. I gaped at the sight. The area of my arm which Tom had been gripping was now covered with one giant bruise. Shades of red, blue and purple sprouted on my arm, as a bone chilling thought struck my mind. _If he can do this by merely squeezing my arm, I'd hate to think what else he was capable of. _But another thought in my head struck me harder,_ who are you kidding, Hermione? You were already aware of what this despicable creature is capable of!_

I drew out my wand and pressed it to the bruise. I muttered a spell, which made my arm glow purple, crackle; the bruise disappeared. I turned around to look at Tom. He was staring at my arm. No, more like goggling. I frowned. What was so interesting about my arm?

"T-that spell…" he stuttered.

"Yeah…what about it?" I asked.

"Did you create it? I don't recognise it." He said in a clipped tone.

I nodded, "Yes, quite a while back. You can use it if you like, I don't use it very often." I chuckled.

He nodded in response and continued his quite thinking as we carried on down the corridors. We were nearing The Great Hall now.

_Well this is different, _I thought to Draco.

_What do you mean?_ He replied.

_Seems like our famous Tom Riddle, king of the Dark Arts, has lost his voice, _I teased.

_You're ignoring each other?! _He sounded rather surprised.

_I would be talking to him yano, if he spoke to me. But he seems to be planning his next killing at the mo-_ my thoughts were cut short as my back was slammed hard against the wall and a wand was pressed hard into my neck.

My eyes widened and focused on the very, very angry face of Tom Riddle. His eyes were gleaming with such rage that it wouldn't have surprised me if he had killed me on the spot. But these eyes weren't that of a teenage boy anymore. These were the eyes of Voldermort; Evil, angry, inhuman, and…_lonely_. And suddenly all my confidence, and pride, drained from my soul, as I stared Tom directly into his eyes, and without him knowing, saw a glimmer of his real self. He may have had a murderous look in his eyes…but he wouldn't kill me. I decided to put that to the test.

"Are you going to kill me, Tom?" I sneered, regaining my confidence.

_Hermione? Hey, Hermione, what's happened?! _Draco shouted in my head.

_Just a little encounter with Tom, _I replied, _I'm pinned to a wall with his wand at my neck and he looks like he's going to explaode with anger, _I explained.

_I'm on my way, 'Mione, _Draco said quickly.

A sharp pain in my side drew my attention away from Draco. I glanced down quickly to find Tom scraping a knife against my hip. I winced as the blood trickled down and soaked my shirt. He seemed to enjoy watching me cringe and grow pale as he repeatedly stroked the blade against my skin, making more and more gashes appear. I glared into his dark eyes, gnashing my teeth together painfully.

"In case you didn't realise, I am a skilled Legilimans. I heard every thought of your conversation with _darling Draco,"_ he spat.

Of course, I already knew that. How else would he have sabotaged my dreams during my life in the future? But one thing that struck me as odd was how he had managed to break through my mental barriers.

"Simple," he replied to my thoughts, "your mental barrier was indeed strong, but I am stronger." He purred.

I was so angered by his words that I didn't notice him removing the knife.

"Now, back to your first question," he paused, "I may kill you. But only after you tell me how you knew my name." he growled.

I smirked in response, "I know a lot of things, Tom. I think you'd be surprised."

He didn't give me the reaction I was expecting. He yanked me towards him by my collar, and threw me into an empty classroom. I hit the cold floor with a terrible crunch as I felt the bones in my wrist snap. I glared up at Tom, clutching my wrist desperately, tears brimmed my eyes. I tried with all my might to choke back the sob threatening to erupt.

He just smirked down at me and watched me squirm in pain.

"I will repeat myself," he said in a sickly sweet voice, "how did you come to know of the existence of The Dark Lord?"

I kept my lips sealed until he lifted his wand and aimed it at my chest.

"You wouldn't dare!" I snarled, gripping my want.

"Oh really?" he laughed darkly, then without any warning, a bright red light left the tip of his wand and hit me square in the chest.

I screamed as my shirt was torn from my body and what felt like a blade, buried in the pit of my stomach. What ever form of dark magic Tom has used on me, was now tearing my insides slowly. The pain was excruciating. I wanted to die. I was convinced I would die.

As I closed my eyes, writhing on the floor, and mentally begging him to end it, Tom did something extremely unexpected.

I felt a cold hand clutch my arm to hold me still as the tip of a wand pressed softly into my collar and a burst of magic coursed through by body. Was Tom helping me?! When he has just attempted to kill me…!

I opened my eyes slowly and focused on the person crouching beside me, holding my hand and muttering a healing spell. The pain was gone, but I still ached all over my body. My wrist was clearly broken, but he chose to completely ignore it and focus on my internal injuries, to which, if I'm honest, I was extremely grateful; not forgetting the fact that he had been my attacker.

My gaze softened as he brought his hand to my forehead, closed his eyes and mumbled another healing spell. I could feel his warm breath tickling my tear stained cheek. His lips were moving in a furious speed. _This healing spells taking a while,_ I thought, my eyes fully focused on his lips. _Such kissable lips…_

"Why thank you," Tom suddenly muttered, smirking. I presume he heard what I was thinking. "And if you don't want to die from internal injuries, then I suggest you quit complaining about how long it's taking." He said with a smidge of frustration in his voice.

"I don't understand," I whispered, "you wanted to kill me, and now you're acting the hero?" it might have made sense to him, but it certainly didn't make sense to me!

Tom sighed, released my hand, stood up and dusted himself down. My hand felt sort of lonely now.

"I'm not going to apologize if that's what you want. However, I didn't mean for it to go this far," he seemed to be mentally kicking himself after saying that, and winced when he looked down at my torn, blood stained clothes and teary eyes. "Think of this as a warning, Dehavilland. Next time…I won't be so forgiving." He continued gravely, then turned and stormed from the room.

"Thank you," I whispered, cradling my wrist against my chest, before I passed out.

_Ready? _I asked Draco as I woke up. Somehow, I had ended up in my bed after I passed out. Draco had been fast asleep beside me, so I presumed that he has found me and brought me back. My wrist was in a bandage now, and I was wearing my freshly washed robes, and my long curly hair was pulled back into a messy bun.

_As I'll ever be, _Draco laughed.

He held his arm out to me and I took it eagerly.

Today, we would be re-sorted into new houses, and introduced to the school. Why did I feel so nervous? Merlin, nervous was an understatement! I felt like curling up in a corner.

"Don't think like that, love," I was surprised to hear Draco's voice and not his thoughts…

I glanced down; my eyes now glued to my feet. "I can't help it," I muttered, "it's like starting all over again…I don't like it."

Draco grasped my hand tightly and led me out of the room, whilst muttering soothing words to me.

I whimpered as a few students I didn't know passed by us, gawking like we had three heads. Draco sent them all "If-looks-could-kill" glares, and they soon hurried off to the Great Hall.

"You didn't need to look at them in that way…"I mumbled, not daring to look Draco in the eye, I had been on the receiving end of Draco's fuse one too many times, and I wasn't hoping to be in that position again any time soon.

He surprised me again by laughing at the guilty expression on my face.

"Would you honestly prefer it if they were still gawping at you like fishes?" he asked, obviously amused.

"Well…no, but-"

"Shut up then," Draco interrupted, flashing me an angelic smile and batting his eyelashes at me.

I snickered and smacked his arm playfully. I had never seen this childish side of Draco, and I liked it. He rubbed his arm, feigning pain, so I dragged him towards the hall with a slight smirk twitching at my features.

"Oh. Oh! Eager to be sorted now are we?" he laughed, "thanks to yours truly," he continued proudly.

"Oh, shut up you!" I laughed again, and before we knew it, we were facing the whole school, who were sitting with their houses with astonished looks on their faces.

_Honestly! You'd think we'd just walked in bloody naked!_ Draco exclaimed.

I smirked and glanced over to the Slytherin table. My eyes immediately met with Tom Riddles. A small smirk was playing at his lips, whilst a dark haired boy, who looked oddly familiar, leaned over and whispered something into his ear. This time they both gave me an amused stare, and I felt my cheeks burning. I tore my eyes away from the Slytherins and glanced at the Griffindors where I could see Minerva staring…no _gazing_ at Draco. I snickered.

"Um, Draco?" I said sweetly.

He turned his head sharply to look at me. I don't think he was enjoying all the attention as much as he thought he would. "Yeah?" he replied.

"Minerva's been gazing at you the whole time. I'd watch your back if I were you," I glanced at Draco's face which was growing paler by every second, "in case you didn't know…it's against school rules to date your teachers." I teased.

Draco grew even paler. He was actually taking me seriously!

I nudged him to look forward where Dumbledore was sat next to Armando Dippet who had his hands clasped tightly together with a grin spread on his face as we came into view.

I clutched Draco's arm tightly as we walked at a steady pace towards the Headmaster. When we reached him, he grasped both our shoulders and spun us around to face the school.

"Students," he boomed, "I am certain all of you are itching to discover who these two young students are. Well, let me introduce you to Hermione and Draco Dehavilland. They have emergrated to their home country to escape from a life of war, and are in fact close relatives to our own Tranfiguration professor, Albus Dumbledore," he chuckled to himself, "they will be sorted today, in front of you all and I hope that where ever they are placed, you will make them both very welcome to our school." He said.

I smiled shyly at everyone. Draco just smirked.

_He's nothing like Dumbledore, _I grumbled to Draco.

_Yes, as much as I couldn't stand the old fag; I prefer him to this goofy prat, _he chuckled.

I smiled at Draco as an unfamiliar voice entered my head.

_Now, now Ms. Dehavilland. That is no way to speak about your Headmaster. Tsk tsk, _I glanced over to the Slytherin table, immediately recognising the voice and felt a shudder run up my spine. Tom Riddle stared me straight in the eyes, an evil smirk creeping onto his face. His dark haired friend was also staring at me. But he didn't have an evil smirk on his face. No, it was a totally different kind of smirk. One which made my stomach flip.

"Professor Dumbledore, would you care to take over?" Dippet asked.

Dumbledore smiled warmly and stood. "Mr Dehavilland, would you please be seated for your sorting,"

Draco nodded sternly and sat. Dumbledore levitated the hat to Draco's head. It seemed like a memory of first year; it had barely touched his head before it shouted, "SLYTHERIN!" loud claps could be heard from their table.

_No surprises there, _he mumbled, with a slight smirk on his face. I smiled warmly, I could tell he was pleased, and he journeyed to the Slytherin table where some boys clapped him on the back, and more girls than I was happy with immediately jumped up to greet him.

"Ms. Dehavilland," Dumbledore gestured towards the seat.

All eyes were focused on me. This was worse than first year! I peaked over at Draco, who gave me an encouraging smile, and suddenly I felt my confidence return to me.

Unlike Draco, the hat remained on my head for a few minutes, and didn't seem sure where to put me.

"Hmm," he mused, "I feel pride and courage; you would fit well in Gryffindor. I feel intelligence and ambition; perhaps Ravenclaw…" he paused, "Ah! You are experienced in the Dark Arts I see. You have killed once before," I knew of when he referred to;

**Flashback:**

"_**Ron! Ron! No. no, don't die on me! You can't. I'll get some help…you'll be ok, just please, Merlin, don't die on me!" I begged, tears streaming down my blood stained cheeks, sobbing and clutching at his arms desperately. **_

_**He croaked something I couldn't catch so I leaned forward, waiting for him to repeat it. But at that moment, a bright green light shot past me, and hit Ron square in the chest, and his words were cut short.**_

_**I blood churning cackle was heard directly behind me, then whoever it was leaned forward and breathed on my ear.**_

"_**Poor, poor, blood traitor. He wouldn't have been much use anyway. Just look at that dirty blood staining your robes, tsk tsk. Shame it isn't yours, eh, Mudblood." They whispered.**_

_**Bellatrix Lestrange.**_

_**I didn't even think. I just saw red and acting on that. I turned around slowly and stood straight, tears never stopping. I sneered at the disgusting smirk slapped on her ugly face. **_

"_**No, no, no. It should be your blood. Death Eater." I spat.**_

"_**Avada Kedavra!" I screamed. Her body hit the floor with a flat thump, yet still I felt disgusted. **_

_**I spat blood into her eye and kicked her stomach with all the strength I could muster. "**__discerpo_**."**_** I muttered emotionless, and watched with no affect as her body was slashed face to feet, then severely dismembered.**_

_**I was satisfied. Lestrange had paid the price. **_

_**I had avenged Ron's death.**_

"…You are not from this time," The hat continued, "But do not fret. Your secret is safe with me. SLYTHERIN!"

I gasped. How would it know this?! Had it read my mind? Had Dumbledore told it? Why would he want to do that…? So many distressing thoughts were flying round my head. If this information got out, me and Draco would have to go home, for certain!

My eyes remained wide. I was lost for words. Never had I thought I could be in Slytherin!

I admit, I wanted to be placed in the same house as Draco; but I had never thought I had it in me to be in such a house.

I immediately looked over to Draco, who's eyes were just as wide and he seemed to have dropped the apple he was about to eat.

"Please be seated with your chosen house, Ms. Dehavilland." Dumbledore whispered, noticing my frozen state.

I nodded, and quietly tip toed to the Slytherin table, where I sat beside Draco with his arm draped over my shoulder.

He kissed my forehead and whispered, "I know what happened, Hermione. I watched you kill Bellatrix. That is the only reason you're in this house," he paused and pulled me tighter against him, "You are not like me."

His words almost brought tears to my eyes, until I remembered where I was and sat straighter, casting my eyes over my fellow students, I smiled slightly to cover the sadness I was feeling inside.

_Maybe if I pretend everything will be ok…I will eventually forget the sadness,_ I thought to myself, _who am I kidding? Nothing will make you fucking forget Hermione! Get a grip._

I once again felt tears brimming my eyes but blinked them back as I heard a quiet cough from behind me. I turned to find the cold eyes of Tom Riddle standing broadly behind me with a blank face.

I felt the blood run from my face as my memories took me back to last night. He was so strong. So evil. So dark. So amazingly gorgeous!

"Can we talk?" he said suddenly, hardly moving his full lips.

I wanted to say no; but how could I say no to someone like _him?_

"Of course, Tom," I smiled, once I had gained my voice and bit back the tears.

Draco gave me a weary glance, but I just smiled reassuringly and squeezed his arm, _I'll be back in a second,_ I thought.

_Hmm, ok,_ he didn't sound convinced.

Once we were out of the hall, I leaned casually against a pillar, and toyed with the hem of my skirt, waiting for him to start a conversation.

A few minutes passed before I grew extremely impatient, watching him play with the tip of his wand, almost like he was expecting me to talk!

"What do you want?" I snapped.

He smirked. "Well, that's not a very nice way to start a conversation, even by a Slytherin." He put emphasis on the last word, which made my blood boil.

"Shut up! Just shut up," I shouted. The tears were flowing, and this time I didn't stop them.

"Ah, hit a weak spot have I?" he chuckled, "by the way…who's _Bellatrix?_" he teased.

I snapped. I'm not exaggerating; just like that time in the war, I saw red, and before I knew what I was doing, my right hand grabbed his collar, and I aimed my wand between his eyes.

"You wouldn't dare," he mimicked, in a voice which I think was supposed to sound like me…

"Try me, Riddle." I spat and pressed the tip of my wand harder against his head.

This just made him even more amused, and then he flung me back against a wall. I crashed in an aching heap; I could feel the back of my head cut open. He kicked my arm and bent down to whisper in my ear. His closeness didn't go unnoticed to me.

"I am not scared of you, Riddle." I spat.

I said that. But if I'm honest, I was shaking like a leaf inside. But as if I would admit that to him!

"Oh, but Hermione, I think you are scared. I am dangerous," he hissed, "and it scares you…so, so much. But what is this? Not only do I sense fear…but also, an attraction?" he teased.

He knew. He knew. I would never see the end of this. Now he knew I was attracted to him. I felt humiliated.

But then something strange happened. I couldn't explain it. I don't think he could either at the time. It was quick, but sensual all the same.

One moment I was staring into his cold, dead eyes…and the next…his lips had brushed against mine, and how soft they were! How warm, how inviting. I wanted more. Dammit, I needed more! But before I could respond, he had gone.

I touched my lips, smiling; the ghost of his lips still lingering on mine…

To Be Continued…

***

**FINALLY! Chapter three. Finished! Ok, that did take me quite a while to complete x] but I rather enjoyed writing it. Come on people, more reviews please! Seriously, don't just add it to your "Alert" thingy, review it too! x] Did you like the kiss? Ok, it was short…but nice :) I wouldn't mind having a kiss like that with Tom xD I mean, he's bloody sexy people ;D **

**Thankyou to Sophie, Liane, Booksurfer1500, sweet-tang-honney, and the many people (I'm not bragging btw) who has added this to their favourite lists, and "Alert" thingy ;] keep reading peeps, and I promise to buy you some Lemon Drops xD**

**Sneak Peak:**

"_**Come on, Draco," I laughed, "don't be ridiculous. Are you forgetting I'm a Mudblood?"**_

_**He cringed, "Don't say that word. Your blood is certainly not muddy, Hermione." He whispered.**_

_**I smiled and brushed a strand of hair from his face. But he caught my hand and held it to his cheek for a moment, closing his eyes. **_

"_**You're the most fantastic woman I've ever met, Hermione. You know that right?" he muttered, as he leaned towards me…**_


	5. Chapter Four: Potions

Chapter Four: The Slug Club

**Previously:**

_**But then something strange happened. I couldn't explain it. I don't think he could either at the time. It was quick, but sensual all the same.**_

_**One moment I was staring into his cold, dead eyes…and the next…his lips had brushed against mine, and how soft they were! How warm, how inviting. I wanted more. Dammit, I needed more! But before I could respond, he had gone. **_

_**I touched my lips, smiling; the ghost of his lips still lingering on mine…**_

***

I was going round the twist. I was sure of it. How the hell could I like a kiss from him?! If I could even call it a kiss…he could have tripped or something and accidentally kissed me…it happens all the time anyway. I mean…that was Ron's excuse the first time he kissed me…who says this time wasn't an accident either?

_Ew, why am I even thinking about this?!_ I thought.

I kicked myself mentally for thinking about him. He was a murderer; the enemy. He was a selfish, cold hearted, evil, pathetic prick who deserved to have the end of his god forsaken wand shoved up his ass!

I smiled to myself at the image and shoved the stupid kiss to the back of my mind.

When I returned to the hall, I didn't look once in Tom's direction, but had my eyes 100% focused on the beaming face of Draco. It still surprised me that he had joined me on this mission. He was a Death Eater…and so was his father. In fact, the whole Malfoy family had been followers of Voldermort, so what had changed his mind so quickly?

_I must interrogate him later, _I thought.

I sat down quickly, ignoring the many eyes that followed me and tucked into my friend breakfast. It had been many moons since I had eaten properly, and until now, I hadn't noticed how much of an appetite I had gained. Draco, on the other hand, was picking at his food gingerly.

"What's up?" I asked, "Food not to your liking?"

He looked up sharply and shook his head. His eyes seemed cold, and they weren't focused on my face…

I frowned, irritated as several seconds passed, yet still he wasn't looking at my face. "Draco, what are you staring at?" I snapped.

Knowing Draco, I wouldn't have given three chances at guessing what he was staring so intently at.

"Have a nice conversation with Riddle?" he mumbled and finally cast his eyes down to his full plate.

"Not particularly. Why?"

Draco smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "You have blood on your shoulder." He replied simply.

If it had been possible, I think my eyes would have been rolling on the floor. "W-what?" I stuttered, instinctively glancing to my shoulder where my blood was now soaking into my robes.

"Want to tell me what happened out there?" he asked quietly.

"Nothing happened…I tripped. Why are you so suspicious?" I lied, thrusting more bacon in my mouth. Who was he to question me? Was it really that obvious…?

He obviously didn't buy it, and it he did, he didn't say anything. We sat in silence until we were given our new time tables and were sent to first lesson; Potions, which was unfortunately taught by Horris Slughorn. Oh the joy.

"Students, today we will be brewing the Shrinking potion. Would anybody like to inform the class of the ingredients and effects?" Slughorn boomed.

My hand immediately shot in the air; as did another.

"He sounds like he's on drugs," chuckled a Hufflepuff.

Slughorn ignored the comment, and his eyebrows rose as he two hands in the air for once. He laughed loudly, sounding like he had a cold.

"Well, well Mr. Riddle, it seems you have a little competition this year,"

My eyebrows rose as I turned to see Tom, also with his arm in the air, and his face sending me an if-looks-could-kill glare.

I smirked, _Poor golden boy, have I stolen your spot light?_ I teased.

_Fuck you._ He said simply, which made me laugh even more.

"Ms. Dehavilland, I think. Would you care to answer?" Slughorn said beaming in my direction.

I regretted offering to be honest, but I needed to show our "Boy Wonder" that he definitely have some competition this year.

I smiled warmly at Slughorn, "The Shrinking Solution basically shrinks the size of anything, apparently reversing the effects of an aging potion as well. The making of this potion consists of: chopped daisy roots, skinned Shrivelfig, sliced caterpillar, one rat spleen, and a dash of leech juice. Adding too much rat spleen or leech juice and result in the potion turning an orange colour and becoming poisonous."

Tom snorted behind me as if I amused him. But Slughorn silenced him by clapping loudly. "Very well done indeed, Ms. Dehavilland. 20 points to Slytherin!" he boomed, followed by many groans of frustration from the Gryffindors.

It was strange not being around them. Not wearing red. It didn't bother me immensely…but Slytherins were evil, Purebloods, and not to mention, usually filthy rich!

I wasn't any of those. The war had changed me, yes. My best friends and parents were murdered by that bastard's hand. That not only made me angry, but it made me want to tear those who killed them limb from limb!

I was curious. And I had been since the day I was told about Voldermort; why did he hate Muggle borns so much? How did hating them, and all that associated with, justify killing them? To me, it didn't make any sense. But like McGonagall had said; it was our job to prevent it, which meant finding out the cause.

I had partnered with a Slytherin girl called Druella Rosier, she has long black hair and really pale skin. She was beautiful. Her eyes were dark brown, she has high cheek bones, and surprisingly, she didn't need any makeup to be stunning, unlike most of the Slytherins back in my time. Something about her name rang a bell…but I couldn't pin point it, so I let it go. She didn't seem very close to any of the other students; she didn't talk very much and kept herself to herself. I got on well with her, and before we knew it, we were chatting like old friends.

Half way through the lesson, we were interrupted by a tall Slytherin boy with short brown hair, blue eyes, and a grin spread on his face.

_Woah, _I thought.

Druella quickly glanced down at the cauldron when he appeared and continued with chopping the daisy roots.

"Good morning, Ladies." He said proudly.

"Umm…hey," I muttered, "sorry, who are you?" I asked.

I felt bad just asking like that…but I really had no idea who he was.

"Ah, of course, you wouldn't know would you," he said chuckling, "I'm Cygnus Black. I see you are acquainted with my friend Tom, and Druella here, I just wanted to introduce myself. It's a pleasure to meet you, Hermione." He replied, leaning down to kiss my hand softly.

I felt my face go warm, "Um…well, it's nice to meet you too, Cygnus. Are you close with Tom and Druella?" I asked, quickly glancing to Druella, who still refused to so much as acknowledge he was there and began to stir the potion quickly.

I sent a confused glance in Cygnus's direction and he smiled understandingly, "I am…relatively close to Tom, not as well as Caspar I must say. Druella…well, maybe you should ask her," he explained, he had been smiling until he mentioned Druella, which made me even more eager.

I pulled out my wand quickly and muttered a silencing spell so we could talk without anyone hearing us, but he shook his head, and instead walked over to Slughorn and muttered a few words in his ear. Slughorn nodded, and Cygnus trotted back to me.

"We have been excused from the lesson for a fifteen minutes, I will explain outside." He whispered.

I nodded, and told Druella I'd be back soon. She merely nodded quietly and ever so quickly glanced at Cygnus, her cheeks flamed red immediately, and she went back to the potion.

I followed him out of the class to the dungeons where he summoned a house elf to deliver some hot chocolate to us, and we settled down as I waited for him to explain to me.

The chocolate was brought to us and I took a sip nervously, whilst Cygnus studied me with a perplexed expression.

"This may sound rude of me," he began, "but I don't understand why Tom is so enthralled by you."

I almost choked on my drink. Did I here his right?

"Excuse me?" I squeaked.

He smiled warmly at me and blew his drink, "As I guessed, you are oblivious, of course. Tom would have it no other way. He talks about you a lot. You intrigue him…he seems to think you are hiding a secret. You and Draco. We all tell him it's nonsense…but he won't have it. You seem to have captured his attention, Ms. Dehavilland." He paused, then sighed, "The main reason I have brought you out here, Hermione, is to warn you. Tom is a very dangerous boy. He may seem like a normal stroppy teenager to some, but I have known him for 7 years now, and he was capable of many things 7 years ago, can you imagine what he is capable of now?" he said seriously, staring intently into my eyes.

I sighed, leaned back, and closed my eyes.

"You don't need to explain that to me, Cygnus. I am fully aware of what Vol- Tom, is capable of. I have been on the receiving end of his rage twice since I came here. But thank you anyway, for warning me."

I mentally cursed myself, _Stupid, stupid girl! You almost said his name then! That could have been it; the whole mission scuppered! Stupid idiot!_

"Yes…Tom had informed me of your encounters…well, I say that, but what I mean is, he has told me you had talked recently and that he had come to hate you…but, he talks about you rather a lot, and by the look of the blood on your shoulder at breakfast…your encounter hadn't been a friendly one.

I wish I could say I could help you; but I do not have the power to do that. Tom is a very strong and talented wizard. Everyone says so; but I worry when he uses his strengths to conduct attacks such as this morning on you. Be careful what you say to him, Hermione. Don't provoke him, I beg you."

I was surprised by his outburst…and I wanted to tell him I could look after myself. But if I had said that I would be in denial.

I smiled and replied, "Thank you for your concern, Cygnus. Yes, me and Tom have not got of on a good start if I'm honest. A cut on the back of my head is not the worst I have received from him…but hopefully, if I pretend he's not there then he'll leave me alone."

Cygnus nodded and took a few sips of his drink before closing his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. "Back to the subject of Druella," he sighed, "what exactly do you want to know?"

I fiddled with the stitching of my skirt, glancing round the dungeon and wincing at the Slytherin crests covering the walls.

"When you came over to talk to us just now, Druella looked at you…and she blushed, then she acted like you weren't there. I don't understand…what is the relationship between you two?" I asked quietly.

"I think we need something a bit stronger than hot chocolate for this conversation, don't you," he muttered, pulling out a bottle from his jacket pocket and refilling his cup with the content of the bottle. "Want some?" he asked, passing me the bottle.

"Oh…Umm, no thank you, I don't drink."

Cygnus laughed, downing the alcohol and throwing his head back dramatically. "I should have guessed really. You don't seem like the other girls in Slytherin; Majority are drunken slag's to be honest. Don't get involved with the Slytherin girls; I'm telling you, they'll stab you in the back like there's no tomorrow. And then they'll be like _ooh I love you Cygnus fuck me_, and then you'll just be walking into a trap like I always do!" he rambled.

I just sat there nodding when he looked over, with a smile on my face.

"But you didn't come here for that did you, no. me and Druella. Well, we go way back. Our parents were friends before we were born and when we were born, we were inseparable. Until fifth year though. We became distant because I was getting more interested in girls…and she didn't like it I don't think. She's never been interested in boys though, or, I don't know, maybe she has and just never talked to me about it. So yeah, things just seemed to get worse from then. Her dad…he died while she was 16. Her mum got a new boyfriend…who was dodgy. No, more than dodgy. He was a disgusting man who did things to her…she didn't like it. And it's made her scared of people, men in particular. Of course, I wasn't to know this when I told her how I felt. I've always liked Druella. Loved her even…and it scares her. I told her, and she ran away crying. Only after did I find out about that bastard. I cocked it up big time. And now she won't even look at me." He explained.

I watched Cygnus as he downed the remains of the alcohol then threw the bottle against a wall. We both watched it smash into little pieces that would have sparkled, were it not so dark in the dungeons.

I felt pity and guilt for Cygnus. I had no idea how he felt in this situation. Sadness definitely, perhaps lonely even.

"Usually, I would think this over, and try to find a solution…but I have never loved and been in that situation…so in all honesty, I have no idea what to say. I mean, I could speak to her, try to persuade her into talking to you…but I don't know if it would work." I whispered.

He smiled slightly and traced circles on the floor, "I do not seek your pity, Hermione. Nor do I seek an answer to my troubles. All I ask is that she returns the love I have for her. She truly has my heart…no one else can say that. Dammit! Not even she can say that; she doesn't fucking know!" he yelled.

"Maybe we should skip the rest of class, eh? Let's go to the common room, I think you could do with some rest before we go to next lesson." I replied, tugging him up by the sleeve and leading him through the school.

_Hermione, where the fuck are you?! _Draco shouted, _it's been 40 minutes since you left!_

_Shit._ I thought, _sorry, tell Slughorn we had to take a strip to the infirmary or something, I'll see you next lesson, ok?_

_That's if you don't sneak off with some boy,_ he grumbled.

I ignored the comment and sat beside Cygnus as he drank the Coffee I had made him. It was supposed to be good with calming you down after a bit to drink, so I figured I'd try it.

"You should get back to the lesson, Hermione. I'm fine here; this isn't the first time I've skipped class," he laughed, downing another cup.

I smiled, glancing down at the book I was holding, "The lesson is almost over anyway, I'll go to next lesson when it begins, but for the time being, you're under my supervision."

"Woah, Nurse Dehavilland to the rescue, eh?" he chuckled.

I laughed with him, and went back to my book.

Several minutes passed before Cygnus broke the deadly silence; "What's that around your neck?" he inquired, squinting at the Time Turner.

I glanced away, "Oh, just a pendant thing," I muttered, covering it with my blouse.

"Doesn't look like a pendant to me. Tell me if I'm wrong, but it appears to be a Time Turner. Now, how would an ordinary girl, much like yourself, have something so precious and rare in her possession?" he replied.

I racked my brain for answers, "Umm, family air loom. Haha, yeah, I suppose they are quite rare. Well, I really should be getting back to class, next lesson will start soon, can't be late. See you!" I rushed out of the room, the book held tightly to my chest as I did the next button on my blouse to hide the Time Turner.

The corridors were swamped with other students by the time I got out and as difficult as it was to find my way out of the traffic, Draco's blond hair stood out and soon enough I was being confronted by a very angry man.

"Where the fuck did you go?!" he demanded.

I sighed, "I had to go somewhere. I needed to talk to Cygnus…and we couldn't in class, so he told Slughorn I was feeling ill and he would take me to see Matron, but we went to the dungeons to talk instead. No big deal, don't get your wand in a knot ok?!" I replied angrily.

Draco looked like he was going to explode on me, but before he could start spouting loads of crap about me skipping class and not telling him, we were silenced by a loud cough from behind us.

"Oh, Professor Slughorn!" I exclaimed.

_Crap, you didn't tell him did you?!_ I yelled at Draco.

_Of course not! I'm not a grass, Hermione Granger, _Draco growled.

"Yes, yes my dear. I have some excellent news indeed!" he said excitedly, clapping me on the back and leading us both to a more quiet part of the corridor.

"What is this excellent news, Professor?" I inquired.

"Well, earlier on, I had the pleasure of going through your Potions records from your previous school, and I must say…your right up there with Mr Riddle, Ms. Dehavilland!"

_Ergh, _I grumbled.

"Well, I have a request; I would be honoured if you would join a little get-together I have every week! You must understand; only those who stand out in classes, Ms. McGonagall and Mr Riddle for instance."

"I think I have heard about this from people. Are you referring to The Slug Club, Professor?" I replied, trying to sound eager.

Slughorn beamed and clapped his hands thrilled, "I am indeed dear girl! Luckily for you, we have a meeting arranged very soon. You will receive the details soon enough, formal dress mind!" he explained, then trotted off back to his class.

_He's such a prat; seems to me, Riddle has his wrapped around his little finger, _Draco spat.

I laughed; _I'll have to agree with you there. _

By now, the corridor was empty and silent, aside from the Fat Lady arguing with a portrait of a very pretty woman about beauty. She hadn't changed very much, I chuckled to myself.

"It's quiet isn't it?" Draco muttered.

My eyes shot up and met his. "Yes, too quiet." I replied.

"I agree," he chuckled.

"We should be getting back to class. What do you have next?" I asked, glancing around the deserted corridors.

Draco was silent for a moment before replying; "Oh! My favourite lesson," he said with false enthusiasm, "Divination." He spat.

"Unlucky," I laughed, "I've got Muggle Studies." I smiled.

"Ok, I'm feeling a little better about Divination now," Draco said.

"Hey!" I said stubbornly, "Muggle Studies is actually very interesting! More than I can say for Divination anyway. Don't tell me you actu-"

My words were cut short by a pair of strong arms yanking me forward. I hit Draco's chest with a thump, and his arms wound around my shoulders and held me their tightly.

"Draco! What are you do-!" I started.

"Don't, Hermione. Just…stay like this for a moment. You have no idea how much it means to me to know you accept me after everything I've done. I want you to know how much I appreciate it." He interrupted.

_Draco, seriously, is something up? If there is…just tell me, ok? _I thought.

_Nothings up, Hermione. I just…lately…I don't know how to explain it, _he muttered, tripping over his words.

_No! no. This can't be…_ I figured out what he was trying to say quicker than he had guessed, and he pulled back to place his large hands on my cheeks and stare intently into my eyes.

His silver eyes seemed to be holding something back, something I didn't want to encourage. Something that shouldn't be encouraged.

"Come on, Draco," I laughed uneasily, "don't be ridiculous. Are you forgetting I'm a Mudblood?"

He cringed, "Don't say that word. Your blood is certainly not muddy, Hermione." He whispered.

I smiled and brushed a strand of hair from his face. But he caught my trembling hand and held it to his cheek for a moment, closing his eyes.

"You're the most fantastic woman I've ever met, Hermione. You know that right?" he muttered, as he leaned towards me.

His lips had touched mine before my brain had ordered my fists to start working.

_Draco! Stop it! If anyone sees, our cover will be blown! We're supposed to be siblings remember, jerk! _I shouted.

Draco pulled back for a second. His eyes reflecting the anger he felt as he growled; "I don't care." and dived back to me for a long smouldering kiss.

It felt nice being kissed by him. But it felt wrong at the same time. I didn't need it at the moment; I didn't want to be kissed by anyone!

Finally he pulled back, then rushed off to his next class.

I stood leaning against the wall, eyes still wide…totally oblivious to the pair of dark eyes studying the scene before him, fire building in his stomach.

_He will pay, _they thought, _he will pay dearly for touching her in such a way…_

To Be Continued…

***

**Well, sorry that one took a while =/ I didn't think it would take so long tbh. I got a bit stuck this time, not too sure where to take the plot…hopefully I'm a bit more back on track now. Hope you liked it :) RxR I am hoping for about 5 reviews for this one. Remember, give me some more requests, and thankyou to those who have ;] it is a very big help to see what you think should and shouldn't happen. **

**Xx**

**Sneak Peak:**

"_**I saw it all, you know?" he growled.**_

_**I spun around angrily. It was tempting to pull my wand out and curse him to Mars and back, but I resisted the urge.**_

"_**Saw what?!" I spat.**_

_**He sneered, "Don't act the innocent, Dehavilland. I saw you kiss him. Your own brother! I knew you were quite the blood traitor, but I didn't know you were a fan of incest as well." He replied harshly.**_

"_**Don't be ridiculous, you prat. At least I don't go around beating people to get their attention…unlike some people…"**_


	6. Chapter Five: Rivalry

Chapter Five: Rivalry

**Previously:**

_**It felt nice being kissed by him. But it felt wrong at the same time. I didn't need it at the moment; I didn't want to be kissed by anyone! **_

_**Finally he pulled back, then rushed off to his next class.**_

_**I stood leaning against the wall, eyes still wide…totally oblivious to the pair of dark eyes studying the scene before him, fire building in his stomach.**_

_**He will pay, they thought, he will pay dearly for touching her in such a way…**_

***

It had been three weeks since my encounter with Draco. I mostly mingled with Druella and Cygnus; Draco and I weren't talking very much, regardless of how he thought I felt about his kissing me, he still refused to talk like we did before. Cygnus and Druella seemed to be getting on better, but still, she would only act as if they were acquainted with each other; not old friends.

It was the night of the first Slug Club I had attended that I decided enough was enough in the case of Draco Malfoy; it had gone on long enough and if we were ever going to succeed in our mission then we would have to at least communicate!

_Draco, _I thought, _where are you? I need to talk to you._

There was no answer for a moment, but after a few minutes of silence, I heard a grunt and he replied; _Shit, err sorry, best not to meet right now. I'm a bit busy,_

_Draco? What are you doing? Just tell me where you are, I really need to talk to you! _I yelled.

No reply came from him.

I sat exhausted in the Slytherin common room, flipping through the pages of my new book and sipping my coffee. I didn't hear Cygnus creeping up behind me, before his hand covered my eyes and sent my cup flying across the room.

He let go of me quickly, and I spun around as fast as lightening with my wand out, pointing between his eyes.

His hands quickly shot out to guard himself, "Shit, sorry, 'Mione. I didn't mean to shock you that bad!"

I lowered my wand with a quick laugh at his face, "Don't worry, Cyg, just scared me s'all," his face softened, "Did you want anything?" I asked, glancing at the smashed teacup.

"Yes, there was something," he replied, as we both sat down, "I have some good news. Very good news in fact! 'Ella has promised to go Hogsmeade with me on Saturday."

"Oh, that's wonderful, Cygnus!" I beamed.

"I know," he smiled, running a hand through his hair, "I just hope it's what she really wants. I won't force her to go with me, but it means so much to know she trusts me again."

"I'm sure she does trust you, and I'm certain she wants to go with you!" I replied.

He smiled, stirring his coffee with his wand. "I haven't seen Draco in a while," he muttered.

My smile faltered, and my eyes dropped to my shoes.

"No, neither have I; we are not on speaking terms." I replied quietly.

Cygnus shifted uneasily before grumbling; "There has been talk…in the boys' common room. Tom said something…odd, to Casper, and somehow, it has been spread around the dorms."

"And what might that be?" I muttered.

He glanced at me, and studied me for a while. My posture and expression said it all. I knew what he would say.

"Tom says he saw you and Draco kissing. Apparently you didn't put up a fight either. I know it is probably none of my business…but you're brother and sister I presume…I have never actually asked…I just don't know what to say." He said sadly.

"You don't have to say anything." I snapped, "If I'm correct, we never actually said we were siblings…"

_Think quick, Hermione, Think quick!_

"You're not?!" Cygnus replied.

_Think! Think! _"No, we're cousins. But not blood related. I was adopted into the Dehavilland family…" I explained.

_Ok, _I thought, _that sounds believable._

"Ah, explains the hair then…"Cygnus smiled; he seemed relieved.

I laughed awkwardly, "Yeah, I guess it does. Talking of Draco, have you seen him around at all?" I asked.

"Yeah…"He coughed awkwardly, "He was with Persephone Brown…"He looked down, his cheeks a little pink; "He asked me not to tell you…but I can't when you look at me that way," he laughed, "They went to the Room Of Requirement. No guesses what they're doing…"

Anger bubbled inside me. _He says I'm the most amazing woman he's met, and only a few weeks later he's off fucking some Ravenclaw slut?!_

_Hold on…Why do I care? Well, I don't. But still, EW!_

Cygnus looked at me uneasily and said; "You look like your having a mental breakdown, love." and chuckled.

"Not far off," I replied, "Stupid typical man! I don't think I want to find him anymore." I said stubbornly.

"Don't blame you," Cygnus laughed, "But boy, I bet Brown's having the time of her life though," he said, wagging his eyebrows suggestively.

I gagged dramatically, and punched his arm playfully laughing with him.

It was a shame it had taken Druella so long to trust him again; he was a lovely boy and I doubt he would ever hurt her. If only most boys were as easy to get on with as he was. 'Ella had it easy; he wouldn't attack her all the bleedin' time!

"Are you attending Slughorns Christmas ball this week?" Cygnus asked suddenly.

"What?! What Christmas ball?!" I yelled.

_I thought only the Slug Club meeting was on this week!_

"We were informed, 'Mione," Cygnus chuckled, "It's in three days; formal dress, which means dresses and suits and crap…I'm asking 'Ella to go with me. Do you think she'll say yes?"

My eyes, which were darting around the room nervously thinking about the Ball, landed quickly on Cygnus. "Oh, well, I don't see why she shouldn't. Ask her. In fact, make her go! She can go shopping with me if she does." I replied eagerly.

"Ok, I'll find her now and ask her if you like," Cygnus smiled.

"Thank you," I breathed, beaming.

_ _ _ _

The night of the Christmas Ball came a lot faster than anticipated. It had been rather a rush to buy dresses, and seeing as Druella had accepted Cygnus's invitation, I went with her to Hogsmeade on the Thursday before to do some late dress shopping. 'Ella found the most beautiful dress in the shop and bought it as soon as she saw it; although, it was quite expensive, it was Royal Blue silk with Silver edges and flowers scattered over the skirt. She wore a tiara to go with it, and her when her mother had been informed of the Ball, she went all out to buy her the most beautiful jewellery she could find to match her dress. If I'm honest, I felt quite jealous of Ella's beauty…but my jealous thoughts were wiped from my mind as I stepped from the changing rooms and saw my reflection in the mirror.

**Flashback:**

"_**Oh! Hermione, it's perfect!" Ella squealed, clapping her hands.**_

_**I stared, opened mouthed, at the woman in the mirror. The dress was a shade of dark green, with a light green bodice with sewed leaves and petals around the waist. The top half fit snug around my body, whilst the bottom half splayed out like a dream. The front dipped down very low and showed off my cleavage…but with a nice necklace, it wouldn't attract too much attention.**_

_**I spun around and flung myself at Druella, wrapping my arms tight around her, almost in tears.**_

_**For the first time in my life, I felt beautiful.**_

_ _ _ _

Druella and I grasped hands and walked slowly, anxiously, to the Great Hall.

I hadn't known who would be my date until the day before; I had been planning on going on my own…but Druella had reminded me countless times that it would be extremely unfashionable to do such a thing. Draco had been asked by none other than his own Ravenclaw whore, Persephone Brown. I had come to terms with their 'shag-n-run' relationship, not that I would like a relationship like that, Draco seemed happy with it.

Casper Crouch, Tom Riddles closest friend had asked me to the ball. He seemed quite the charmer, with striking black hair and amused green eyes. He was a nice boy, if not a little insulting to be honest. I didn't even know him, but hopefully we would get to know each other during the ball and become good friends. One thought that kept popping into my head was of obvious concern; _If Tom was using the name Voldermort at the present, then would that mean he already has his followers, the Death Eaters. He was relatively close to Cygnus, was he a Death Eater? He was even closer to Caspar, did that mean he was one too?!_

I wanted to poke around and find the answers to my questions, but I didn't want Tom to lead yet another surprise attack on me.

Casper's was a picture as he watched me step gracefully down the stairs to him. His eyes were wide, his mouth was open, and he gulped nervously when I smiled. Druella soon joined a rather stunned Cygnus beside us, and he led her to the Great Hall.

Casper held his arm out to me and smiled slightly, a joyous glint lighting his eyes.

"Shall we precede, _Hermione?_" he purred.

I blushed furiously, and took his arm. I nodded silently, and we entered the hall.

I was immediately awestruck by the levitating candles, orchestra, ball gowns, and the food. My hand touched my mouth as I gasped at the beautiful scene before me.

Draco was no where to be seen, I noticed. I grimaced and glanced around the room, only recognising a few faces.

I was lifted out of my trance as a hand crept up my back, and suddenly I was twirled around and spun onto the dance floor.

Dancing with Casper was amazing; I had never been a fan of dancing, but this was truly amazing, he was so graceful and moved with such ease. I was so entranced by the dance that I hardly noticed when I was gripped firmly by the arm and hoisted into the air by a pair of strong arms which spun me around and ran with me through the Hall and into the corridors.

My breath caught in my throat. I wanted to scream, I wanted to lash out, I wanted to curse who ever was squeezing me so tight, but shock hindered me unable to think, act, and bloody well get out of there!

Before I had the chance to reach for my wand, I was dropped, and thudded painfully to the floor, knocking my wand out of my grip. I watched it skid to the feet of my captor, who seemed to be wearing shiny black shoes splattered with mud. They bent down to pick up my wand and I came eye to eye with Tom Riddle.

He smirked at me and prodded my wand curiously.

"Unicorn tail?" he asked.

I sneered at his amused expression, stood up, and brushed myself down. My once neat hair was now literally all over the place!

_Damn you, Riddle. I promise, I'll hex you into the next millennium If you hurt me in any way, _I thought.

He laughed, "Ooh, feisty tonight are we?"

"Shut up and give me back my wand," I spat, taking a few steps towards him.

He smirked and also took a step closer. I could feel him breathing on my forehead as he leaned down and muttered; "And if I say no? How will you defend yourself with no wand, Dehavilland?"

I smirked and whispered, "Who said I will?" before muttering "_Accio wand."_

My wand flew from his grip into mine faster than his eyes could see and I took a few steps back with a firm hold on it. His smirk was clear on his face, shadowed by the poor lighting.

"Ah, wandless magic I see. Very good, Dehavilland. It seems you are a very talented witch indeed." He chuckled, smiling approvingly.

I sneered and held my wand up at him, "Flattery will get you no where, Riddle. Now shut up, and run along to your petty followers, ok?" I replied sharply.

His face darkened and a bone chilling flash of anger appeared in his eyes. His fingers tightened around his wand until his knuckles were white, and his teeth clenched to the point of creaking.

Just to anger him more, I turned from his angered form and began walking back to the Hall.

"I saw it all, you know?" he growled.

I spun around angrily. It was tempting to pull my wand out and curse him to Mars and back, but I resisted the urge.

"Saw what?!" I spat.

He sneered, "Don't act the innocent, Dehavilland. I saw you kiss him. Your own brother! I knew you were quite the blood traitor, but I didn't know you were a fan of incest as well." He replied harshly.

"Don't be ridiculous, you prat. At least I don't go around beating people to get their attention…unlike some people…"

_Uh oh,_ I thought when I realised I had stepped the mark.

His eyes widened and unlike before when he just stared, rigid and flustered, he aimed his wand between my eyes and screamed; "_CRUCIO!"_

I screamed in pain and crumpled to the floor, clutching at my stomach. The anger inside him reflected the power of the curse, and Merlin did I feel it!

He stepped over to me, still holding me in a heap with his wand.

"You stupid, pathetic bitch," he spat, eyes blazing with fire, "You have no idea what you're talking about. Why would _I_ want the attention of a Know-It-All bitch like _you?_!"

_STOP! _I screamed in my head, _stop it! Now please, it hurts..!_

"That's the point, twat." He replied.

Tears blurred my vision as I clawed desperately at the floor, searching helplessly for my wand. A sob of pain wracked through my body, followed by a stronger current of pain coursed down my spine resulting in myself doubling backwards to writhe on the ground.

My eyes remained wide open, glaring hatefully and painfully at Tom who still stood still and rigid, staring emotionlessly at me.

"You have no idea, Hermione…" he said suddenly. It sounded almost painful for him to say. I would have replied with a harsh comment…but due to the difficult situation, I was unable to form words.

His hand holding the wand tilted down, and I was released from the curse.

I gasped, still clutching my stomach, and fell forwards, choking over my tears. My body still tingled from the pain, but I was mostly thinking about how humiliated I felt.

_He watched me cry. He watched me cry. He'll never let me forget this. He watched me cry._

"You know about Voldermort, you know about my followers. You know about what I am capable of. Dammit, you can just about predict my every move…how can a girl I've only just met know so much about me?" he chuckled and slipped his wand back into his robes, "You certainly are a mystery to me, Hermione."

I wiped my tears away quickly and stood up. As painful as it was, I managed to straighten up and lean wearily against the wall.

"He isn't my brother." I whispered, closing my eyes and tilting my head back.

"What?" I heard him reply.

"We aren't siblings. So whether or not he kissed me, is no concern of yours," I muttered, "why should you care anyway? You only ever want to torture me," I laughed heartlessly.

I sighed, trying not to focus on the gradually worsening ache in my leg.

"How is it no concern of mine, Hermione?!" he shouted, making me jump and my eyes shoot open.

I hadn't expected that reaction at all.

_Why should it be your concern? What is it to you who I kiss?_ I thought.

_It is every concern of mine…_he growled, _anyway, if you want to kiss someone like him then go ahead! I won't stop you._

I smiled,_ fine by me, Riddle._

"You are insufferable!" Tom shouted, raising his wand once again to my chest.

I cringed, preparing for the pain, clutching my wand as tight as possible, a defensive spell on the tip of my tongue.

"Hermione?! Tom?!" I heard someone shout.

Our heads turned to see Draco and Casper standing awestruck in the doorway.

"What the fuck is going on here?!" Draco boomed, his eyes resting on the wand aimed at my chest…

To Be Continued…

***

Well, I hope you like this chapter, I certainly don't xD

Erm, I want to publish this tonight, so no Sneak peak I'm afraid. This chapter was especially difficult to write, and especially boring in my opinion…

RxR people, xx


	7. Chapter Six: Confessions

Chapter Six: Confessions

**Previously:**

"_**You are insufferable!" Tom shouted, raising his wand once again to my chest.**_

_**I cringed, preparing for the pain, clutching my wand as tight as possible, a defensive spell on the tip of my tongue.**_

"_**Hermione?! Tom?!" I heard someone shout.**_

_**Our heads turned to see Draco and Casper standing awestruck in the doorway.**_

"_**What the fuck is going on here?!" Draco boomed, his eyes resting on the wand aimed at my chest…**_

***

Tom whipped round to glare Draco in the eye, still with his wand aimed at me.

The room was deadly silent, apart from the Casper's heavy breathing as he watched my pained form and anger rim Tom's eyes.

I opened my mouth to answer to Draco, but Tom silenced me with a flick of his wand as currents of pain coursed through my body and I thudded to the floor, eyes tight shut, mouth wide to scream yet no sound came out.

"Tom, stop!" Casper shouted, holding his hands out.

"I will not stop, Crouch! She deserves everything she gets," he growled, glaring at me hatefully.

_Draco, don't do anything please! _I begged.

He knew as well as I did what Tom could do. He killed my parents, he killed Ron, he killed Dumbledore, Cedric, Harry's parents, and only Merlin knows who else he murdered. He was the heir of Slytherin, and boy was he living up to the Slytherin name!

"_Sectum Sempra!" _Draco shouted suddenly.

My eyes widened as a silver flash hit Tom's chest and slashed through his shirt to his skin. Blood poured out of the gash profusely and soon his shirt was soaked.

Being distracted, Tom weakened the curse, which was enough for me to stand straight, and whip my wand from my dress and send the chandelier above us crashing down, closely missing the figure causing me so much pain. The curse lifted and I was sent flying across the room to Draco.

"Are you ok?!" he panicked.

"Yes, I'm fine." I muttered, not noticing Tom pointing his wand at Draco.

"Think you can get away that easily?" He growled.

I backed up slowly as he rounded on me once again, fire sparkling in his eyes…which were gradually growing from dark brown to red.

_Voldermort, _I gasped.

"You never fail to surprise me, Hermione. You are well informed I see;" he smirked.

"_Discerpo!" _Draco yelled, but Tom easily deflected the curse.

"Weak." He grunted, "Is it normal where you come from to kiss your siblings, Dehavilland?"

Draco's eyes widened and I felt all the confidence drain from his body.

_He saw, Draco, _I whispered.

He glanced at me for a moment, defeat flashing in his eyes. I had felt the same when my parents had been killed. All that I had been fighting for suddenly seemed pointless and it took all the energy and hope from me.

_Walk away, Draco, he isn't worth it._

His expression hardened and a snarl formed on his lips. _I will not walk away, _he thought firmly.

"You will not harm her again; understand, Riddle?" he said, jaw clenched firmly.

Tom smirked, eyes flicking from me to Draco, "Think you can make me, Dehavilland?" he spread his arms wide and bowed, "Let's have a duel." He suggested, and moved into his duelling stance; left arm pointing towards Draco, and wand hand above his head to aim.

Draco seemed to consider this carefully, but I thought it sounded ridiculous to be honest. Duel for what exactly?

"I accept." He replied taking a broad step forward, and also taking the duelling stance.

"No! Draco, you can't!" I shouted, grabbing his arm and trying to pull him back, but he shook me off sharply and I felt Casper's hand slip through mine to pull me away from them.

"Leave them, Hermione." He ordered.

I laughed, "What? This is childish!" I screeched.

"Shut up." Tom growled and I fell instantly silent.

"Ready, Riddle?" Draco snarled.

Tom snorted; we took that as a yes.

"On the count of three you will attempt to harm your opponent, don't make it too messy guys," Casper muttered, "One…Two…Three!"

"_Impedimenta!" _

"_Incarcerous!"_

Tom easily dodged Draco's spell, but Draco was sent whizzing backwards and into the stone wall, which he hit with a loud crack.

He soon picked himself up and once again, curses were being sent to and forth.

Draco was sent flying more than once, but for most of the time he somehow managed to dodge Tom's harsh attacks.

"_Sectum Sempra!" _Draco boomed, and Tom was slashed profusely from his face to his stomach.

Blood oozed from the cuts, but with a flick of his wand all his wounds healed and the bleeding stopped. With a flick of Tom's wand, no words needed, Draco doubled over clutching his stomach, clenching his teeth, and his wand tumbled from his hand to the cold floor.

I ran forward to support him, but Casper's hand still held me firmly in place.

"You can't interrupt a duel, Hermione, let them get their anger out." He whispered.

My body shook with worry as I watched Tom lift the spell and Draco picked himself back up. I gasped at the damage it had inflicted to his face; gashes, scraped, and burns…but I stood still as Casper had told me to.

As soon as his wand touched his hand, he aimed it between Tom's eyes. Tom aimed his wand between Draco's eyes. They stood there like that for a few seconds, glaring hatefully and painfully at each other.

_Don't worry, Hermione, _Draco thought tenderly, _it'll be over soon._

_Draco stop now, _I begged, _you don't need to prove anything to him…you're both going to get hurt._

_You doubt me, Hermione? _Draco thought calmly.

This stumped me. Did I doubt him? He was a skilled wizard; he had to be skilled to be a follower of Voldermort…but this _was _Voldermort. Or rather, this was Tom Riddle: The most skilled wizard ever (after Dumbledore of course). I had no doubt that Draco was a very talented wizard, but against Tom he would look like a novice.

_I don't doubt you, Draco. But think who you're duelling for a second; then reconsider, _I replied.

I could feel tears in my eyes as an understanding smirk appeared on his face, he turned his head and winked at me, then continued to glare back at Tom. He was determined to finish this, but I couldn't figure out why. I knew he was a very ambitious person, but this was ridiculous! There was no need to duel over-

-over what? I didn't actually know what they were duelling over. Was there really any point in this?!

"I won't hold back this time, Dehavilland." Tom threatened.

Draco's smirk grew wider, "That's fine. I have no intention of holding back either, Riddle." He replied.

Tom's eyes glistened red.

"_CRUCIO!" _

The strength of the curse seemed to blow the lanterns out, and we were engulfed in blackness.

No sounds could be heard as me and Casper stood frozen for the next few seconds, not quite sure what had just happened.

"Hermione?" Casper whispered, gripping my hand.

"_Lumos."_ I whispered, and turned to look at Casper now that light was emitting from the tip of my wand. His eyes were wide, and shone in the light; but they weren't focused on me.

I turned around to see what he was looking at so intently to find two boys in crumpled heaps at our feet.

Blood was soaking Draco's hair, and Tom was clutching his cheek with a scowl on his face.

"Jeez," he muttered, "What happened back there?"

He stood up slowly, dusted himself down, then bent over to pick up his wand. We stood watching him and he removed his hand to reveal a large gash on his cheek which was gradually healing, just leaving the blooded stains.

"Now that little problem is over, I'll be off. Come on, Casper." Tom said smirking.

Casper quickly glanced at me, then back at Tom.

"I-" he began, but was interrupted by Tom's threatening voice.

"Casper, do not disobey me." He growled.

He glanced down at the floor before nodding his head and scuttling off quietly. Tom gave me a threatening glare before following Casper with a swish of his cape.

"I can't believe you sometimes," I said harshly, shaking my head.

I dabbed Draco's forehead gently with a cold flannel as he prodded the end of his wand anxiously.

"It's not my fault," he sulked, "he provoked me. He shouldn't have been pointing his bloody wand at your throat."

I sighed and my hands dropped to my lap. "I am to blame for that…misunderstanding. He told me he had seen us…and I flipped." I explained.

"Right, so it's entirely your fault he was going to use the cruciatus curse on you." he replied sarcastically.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," I said sweetly.

I paused a moment and fiddled with the hem of my skirt nervously, "Umm…can I ask you a question?" I murmured.

"Sure,"

"Why are you on this side? You were a Death Eater before. Why the sudden change of heart?" I inquired.

Draco's eyes widened significantly when he heard. For a moment I saw a spark of sadness flicker in his eyes, but as soon as I saw it, it vanished.

"Better get comfy," he whispered, "'Cause I don't really know how to explain…"

I summoned a house elf to bring us some food and drink, and as soon as it returned with my requests Draco began to answer my question.

"Well, I suppose my rebellious side emerged the night I saw you kill Bellatrix. I can't say it affected me much although she was my Aunt; seeing how much she was capable of hurting someone seemed to pull my head out my ass. I was just as bad as her; I didn't want to be but I knew as long as I was on the side of the Dark Lord…I would have no freedom. I would be a killer, no matter what happened.

I went back to the manor that night to find my mother crying in my fathers arms. I knew why she was crying without asking. My father looked like he wanted to cry too, but being the proud man he is, he held it together.

I had always been fond of my father; I looked up at him. My mother was everything to me; without her I wouldn't be…"

He trailed off sadly and I'm certain I saw a tear run down his cheek. But I kept silent and waited for his to continue.

He sighed deeply. "The Dark Lord gave me a task the following day. He wanted me to find and kidnap you, then bring you to him to torture answers out of you. He said if I didn't do it then he'd kill my parents."

I could almost predict what he was going to say next.

"I didn't know what to do. I couldn't turn you in, but I couldn't risk my parents being murdered by my hand. So I went to Snape for help; turns out that was the worst idea I had ever made. Somehow, the Dark Lord found out that I had asked Snape for help…I didn't know Snape would go straight to the Order to find a solution. He killed my parents and forced me to watch. It tore me in two to watch that…" his voice cracked on the last word; he made no effort to hide the endless tears now.

"I needed help, so I went to McGonagall and she told me about this "mission" which I would be partaking along with you…and that brings us here I suppose." He finished.

To say I was speechless was an understatement. I had no idea his parents had been killed…I felt so terribly guilty now. It was because of me that those people had died. Although I knew there was no way of changing the fact that they were dead now, and I was living, I still wanted to change things and to bring back the two people who meant so much to Draco. The only few people who he honestly cared for, and who cared for him.

"I'm sorry, Draco," I whispered, "I feel as if it is entirely my fault. It is because of me they are no longer with us; I wish I could do something to make it up to you," I said, not having the strength to look him in the eye.

"Do not fret, 'Mione. It isn't your fault at all. It's the greedy bastards fault who started all this crap." He growled.

"We will get revenge, Hermione, I promise. And all those people who needn't have died, won't have died," he smiled, "we can be happy again."

I nodded, smiling. I wasn't sure of this idea of miracle happiness to be honest. But I wasn't one to break him down.

"Yes," I replied, "maybe we can be happy again."

I walked silently along the corridors back to my living quarters. It was deathly quiet; I think even a ghost wouldn't have gone unnoticed!

It was now that I noticed I was still wearing my ball gown, which was trailing like a shadow behind me, torn, blooded, and tattered. I resembled an undead bride an awful lot.

My eyes scanned the candle lit walls, and moving portraits. Quite a few portraits I had never seen before, but I suppose that was because I lived so far into the future they moved them to make space for more.

The memory of Draco's tear stained face was imprinted in the back of my mind, and constantly popped into my vision. If it was anyone else, it probably would have annoyed me, but all I could feel was guilt because it was my existence that had been the cause of their deaths. I almost felt I owed my life to Draco! For the time being I forced that to the back and focused on walking back to the comfort of my own bed. These heels were actually murder on my feet!

A scuffle to my left brought me to an abrupt halt. I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck standing up.

_Oh Merlin,_ I groaned, _Tom. Leave. Me. Alone. For Merlin's sake!_

I spun around angrily with my wand out, pointing at Tom like it had so many times tonight.

"Tom, I am sick of your games, grow-!"

It wasn't Tom.

A girl with pale skin, a petit figure, glasses, and pigtails stood before me. She wore Ravenclaw robes, and her wand was also pointed in my direction. She looked oddly familiar.

"What are you doing out at this time?" she snapped, "And looking at the state of your dress, you have not only been at the ball, am I right Ms. Dehavilland?"

"Excuse me?" I piped, "Who are _you _to ask me such questions?!" I replied with as much bitterness as she had used.

She pointed to her robes, which held the badge of a Prefect.

_Damn._

She smirked, "By the expression on your face, you are now aware that I fully capable of asking you such questions. I understand you are relatively new here; but rules still stand." She spat.

I nodded shyly.

"And 20 points from Slytherin! You may have noticed that the ball ended 50 minutes ago, you are way past curfew." She continued.

_You look too familiar, _I thought.

"Yes, Prefect. May I ask, what is your name?" I inquired quietly.

"Myrtle." She snapped, and trotted back down the corridor to scold some other students.

***

**Well, I have to say…that took me longer than I expected it to =/ really sorry guys, just bare with me k? :) My writing is getting slower and slower, and the standard is gradually going down in my opinion. But please stick with it ;] I hopefully won't disappoint you x]**

**A horrendous beast is introduced to the next chapter! **

**Can you guess **_**what**_** this monster is my lovelies? ;)**

**RxR people xx**


	8. Chapter Seven: Myrtle

Chapter Seven: Myrtle

**Previously:**

_**She pointed to her robes, which held the badge of a Prefect.**_

_**Damn.**_

_**She smirked, "By the expression on your face, you are now aware that I fully capable of asking you such questions. I understand you are relatively new here; but rules still stand." She spat.**_

_**I nodded shyly.**_

"_**And 20 points from Slytherin! You may have noticed that the ball ended 50 minutes ago, you are way past curfew." She continued.**_

_**You look too familiar, I thought.**_

"_**Yes, Prefect. May I ask, what is your name?" I inquired quietly.**_

"_**Myrtle." She snapped, and trotted back down the corridor to scold some other students.**_

***

_Magical and Deadly Creatures:_

_The Basilisk:_

_The name basilisk comes from the Greek basileus, which means king. The basilisk was the King of the snakes and the most poisonous creature on earth. His appearance has always been a matter of dispute since there is no way to see a basilisk and survive. Looking at it, according to legend, brings death. _

_The basilisk was depicted in a few illuminated manuscripts in the Middle Ages but appeared much more often as an ornamental detail in church architecture, adorning capitals and medallions. The best representation of the basilisk is found in the decorative field of heraldry where the basilisk had the head and legs of a cock, a snake-like tail, and a body like a bird's. It seems that the wings could be depicted as either being covered with feathers or scales._

_It is almost always an icon of fear. In alchemical writings the basilisk played many roles. Sometimes it would fall into the realm of the fabulous salamander where it would be used to symbolize the destructive fire that preceded the transmutation of metals. In other works, the elixir, or Philosopher's Stone, a potent and mysterious catalyst that was said to turn whatever it touched to gold, cure all ills, and confer eternal life was called the basilisk or cockatrice._

_During the Renaissance, Christianity rediscovered the creature in the context of the Old Testament and used it sparsely as an emblem of the devil and sin._

-

My finger traced the pages as I read the description. My eyes scanned the text over 10 times before I was satisfied I had memorised it, then I closed the book and rested back onto my bed with my wand in hand.

My encounter with Myrtle had affected me more than I had expected. To my knowledge, she had died in her 5th year, but here she was alive and well. Maybe she hadn't really died back then…

Tom and I have been on a strictly no speaking ban; not that I want to speak to him anyway, but he made it sort of difficult when he was attacking me left right and centre. The state of my dress, which had once been stunning, had caused me to throw it out as much as it pained me to see it go. And such a beautiful dress is had been too…

"It's a shame Tom didn't really get to see…" I said without thinking.

My eyes widened and I mentally kicked myself.

_Why do I give a shit about what he thought?! _I yelled.

_Because you know deep deep inside that you cannot resist my charm and stunning good looks, _a voice suddenly said proudly in my head.

I immediately bolted up right and the grip on my wand tightened instinctively.

"Who said that?" I snapped, glancing quickly around my room.

_Outside idiot, the door to your common room was mysteriously unlocked, _they snickered.

My eyes flickered to the door as did the tip of my wand.

"_Alohomora._" I whispered and the door swung open to reveal a rather smug looking Tom Riddle.

He was leaning casually against the door frame as if he owned the place.

_Stupid twat, _I growled.

"Now, now, Hermione; your methods of capturing my cold heart is not working to your advantage I'm afraid to say." He teased, smirking.

I sneered and plonked back onto my bed, too tired for his pathetic insults.

"Your body language says it all, 'Mione. You cannot resist my mysterious past, my amazingly stunning looks, and my intelligence, among other things of course. I don't know how you hold it together to be honest, if I were you I'd be passing out just at the thought of me…" he said dreamily, staring off to space.

"Don't flatter yourself, Riddle." I spat.

His eyes snapped back to me and he took a confident step towards me with a cocky smile on his face. My heart was beating unnaturally fast and I presumed it was of fear he would hurt me again; but I was prepared this time. I knew the spells I would use, because I knew his tricks like the back of my hand.

"You seem to be forgetting, Hermione, I can hear everything that passes your mind." He smiled sweetly.

"If you've come here just to annoy me, you're doing a good job of it. Now kindly shove off!" I replied.

Tom shook his head slowly and tutted with disapproval.

"Is that any way to treat a guest, 'Mione?" he said, "Maybe I visited you with your best interests at heart."

I snorted, and positioned myself against the pillows returning to my book.

I flicked the crease at the page on Basalisk's and continued my reading.

"Hmm, you're interested in Basalisk's eh?" Tom muttered, grabbing the book out of my grasp.

"Hey!" I shouted, extending my arm to snatch it back but failing as he pulled it out of my reach.

His eyes scanned the pages quickly as his relaxed expression turned to one of frustration.

"They are misunderstood creatures," he fumed and threw the book onto the floor, "do not believe everything you read." He spat.

"And you'd know this how?" I replied sweetly, hoping to catch him out.

He opened his mouth to make a snappy remark, but he closed it quickly and collected himself. His trade mark smirk reappeared and he bent down to pick up the book again and placed it in my hands.

"You will not catch me out, Hermione." He said, "Dear me, you think you're more intelligent than me?" he laughed.

"I don't doubt you for a second, Riddle." I replied sarcastically.

He laughed again, and for once amusement sparkled in his black eyes.

He shook his head sadly, "No, you don't doubt _me,_ Hermione…" he took another step towards me and leaned forwards, "But you doubt yourself more than anyone, am I right?" he whispered.

My breathing grew heavy as I felt his breath mix with mine.

"I'm right, aren't I?" he whispered, "You doubt yourself so much…you can tell me; I want to know."

I shook my head and clamped my teeth together; I could almost feel tears welling up in my eyes.

"Don't lie to yourself, 'Mione." He continued, and lifted his cold white hand to my cheek.

I felt his finger tips brush my skin gently, and the most electrifying current struck my body!

"Tom…" I breathed shakily, my book falling from my grip.

Rational thought seemed impossible at this moment in time, and I felt helpless and vulnerable. I didn't like feeling that way at all. It was humiliating and below me…but I couldn't help the way he was making me feel.

Stupid, stupid me.

I don't know how to explain it…his lips just looked too inviting to resist.

I lent towards him, and before I knew what I was doing, I had captured his lips into a fiery and passionate kiss which blew me away.

I felt both his hands clasp my cheeks and pull me in to deepen the kiss, and my hands found their way to his chest. His tongue traced my lower lip and entered my mouth slowly, almost like he was teasing.

I broke from the kiss and backed up against the wall; somehow, Tom was on his knees before me, half hanging over me, half kneeling upright.

His lips hovered painfully close to mine, only inches away.

_What am I doing?! _I screamed at myself.

But I couldn't help myself, and I continued kissing him like no tomorrow.

Suddenly Tom pulled away and smirked at my frustrated expression. "I knew it; you can't resist me." He said proudly, and leaned forward for another kiss.

A spark hit my body, and I felt my cheeks flush with anger.

I tore myself out of his grasp and off the bed, kicking him in the stomach in the process.

"Yes I can, Riddle." I spat, "I am _not _a toy!" I shouted, and stormed out of the room leaving a crumpled Tom on my bed.

_Hermione! _He shouted in my head as I ran down the corridors as fast as my legs could carry me; _get back here now, dammit!_

I didn't reply. I just ran and ran and ran. I couldn't think about anything else. I just ran.

_You're his toy, Hermione, _I told myself, _he's using you. He's unlocking your heart to hurt you. _

"NO!" I shouted suddenly, and started sending curses around me, aiming at nothing in particular.

The torches blew out and tumbled to the floor, there were large dents in the walls, scratches on the marble floor; then all the energy disappeared and I fell to the floor with a loud thump.

A sob broke from my mouth and tears poured down my cheeks.

"He isn't using you, Hermione." I croaked, smacking my hand against the ground and repeating it over 7 times.

It didn't convince me. I had been used. I had let myself be used; again.

_Focus on the mission, _I thought.

3 Days Later:

"'Mione, you really can't just ignore him for the rest of the term," Druella whispered, "You have to work with him in almost every lesson for Merlin's sake!"

I turned slowly to face her, "I am aware of that, but I don't feel any need to acknowledge his existence to be perfectly honest." I replied calmly.

"I actually thought you were cleverer than this…" she moaned, leaning her head against the book case.

I frowned angrily, "What do you mean?" I snapped, shutting my book rather sharply and smacking it down on the table.

She sighed and sat straight, "I thought someone as clever as you would be able to know the difference between hatred and when someone likes you, stupid." She replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I laughed harshly, "If you're talking about Riddle, then you are indeed mistaken, Ella. He hates me. I have never been so certain of anything in my life." I said confidently.

She shook her head sadly, "You'll see it soon. If you saw it from everyone else's eyes you'd think different, but on your head be it." She said and grabbed her books and scurried out the library where a cheerful Cygnus awaited her arrival.

I trotted along after her and when Cygnus saw me, he wiggled his eyebrows like he did when he had some interesting gossip.

"I err, I hear that you and Tom got a little…intimate." He said smiling.

My eyes widened and tears of sadness and anger blurred my vision.

"Nothing of the sort happened, Cygnus! I would appreciate it if that maggot Riddle wouldn't spread such lies!" I spat and stormed in the direction of the Slytherin common room.

_Who does he think he is?! _I thought.

"Casper, you know why you are here?" a voice sounded from the dungeons.

"Yes, My Lord." Someone replied, I presumed it was Casper.

I stepped closer to the dungeons and peered through a crack in the door.

"_Alohomora" _I whispered, and the door opened quietly.

I took a few cautious steps forwards and the scene before me caused my heart to skip a beat.

Casper was kneeling with his head bent over before Tom, who had his wand pointed at his chest.

"Do you accept your punishments?" Tom said formally.

"Yes, My Lord." Casper replied.

"Orion! Orion, where are you?!" Tom yelled, glancing behind him.

A tall boy with blonde hair ran next to Tom and said; "Here, My Lord. The creature is ready, my Lord, as is the Mudblood." He replied quickly.

Tom smirked, "Good, very good. Orion, punish Casper. Be merciless; he betrayed me." He replied simply and began to walk towards where I was standing.

I sprinted out of the dungeons and round the corner before Tom could see me. He passed my way without so much as a glance and headed towards the girls toilets.

_No, _I thought in horror, _the creature is the Basalisk, and by Mudblood they mean Myrtle! This can't be happening…_

I followed Tom slowly and quietly, but when I got to the toilets he was nowhere to be seen. I glanced around the room, scanning for any movement.

A sniffle caught my attention. It seemed to be coming from the cubicles; I stepped quietly over to the door and pushed it open slightly to find Myrtle sitting on the floor, tears pouring down her pale face.

"Myrtle! What's the matter?!" I panicked, dropping to my knees before the weeping girl.

She lifted her head to look at me and wiped a few tears from her face.

"I'm a Mudblood." She said simply, and continued crying.

My face went pale.

"Having Muggle parents is nothing to be ashamed of," I assured her, rubbing her shoulder soothingly.

"You wouldn't understand anyway! Being a _Pureblood,"_ she spat the word like it was poison, "you never get crap from people!" she yelled, yanking my arm off her shoulder and standing up.

"Actually, Myrtle. I do know what its like; because I'm not a Pureblood. I'm not Half-blood either, I'm a Muggle born." I whispered.

I was expecting a better reaction than what I received to be honest…in fact, she didn't react; she just stared at me like I had three heads!

I waved my hand in her face but she didn't snap out of it.

"Myrtle? What's the matter? Hey?!" I fussed, pinching her arm.

She didn't reply.

"Hermione?!" a voice shouted from behind me.

I turned to see Tom standing before me, mouth agape and eyes wide.

"What are you doing here?!" I screeched.

"I should be saying that to you! You shouldn't be here…" he replied, "Oh, is that Myrtle?" he asked slowly.

I nodded, "But something's happened to her…she won't respond to anything." I explained, "Tom, help her please."

He smirked and crouched beside me touching Myrtles hand in the process, "She won't respond, Hermione. Filthy Mudblood deserves it." He sneered.

I frowned, "What? What's happened to her?" I asked eagerly.

"She's dead obviously." He said simply.

My face paled.

"W-what?" I stuttered.

Tom pushed her over by her arm and stood up. Once he'd brushed himself down he offered me his hand to help me up; I just stared at it.

"You killed her." I whispered.

Tom laughed bitterly, "Technically, _I _didn't do anything. Technically, it was the Basalisk that killed her…and you know all about those, don't you," he said sweetly.

"No, you summoned the Basilisk to kill her you bastard. _You _killed her. Just because she has Muggle parents…" I trailed off, wondering what his reaction would be if I told him about me.

"Are you going to tell everyone, Hermione?" he laughed, "I doubt they'll believe you if I'm honest. I can get away with murder in this place, and that's exactly what I'm doing," he beamed.

I shook my head, not quite believing what I was hearing.

I took a confident step towards Tom and brushed past him to inform Dumbledore of what I had seen, but before I could reach the corridors, a hand reached out and spun me around, covering my eyes in the process and pulling my back tight against their front.

"Tom? Is that you?!" I panicked, reaching for my wand.

"Yes," he whispered, "Don't struggle, stupid, and don't open your eyes." He demanded.

"It's here…" I whispered, astonished.

Fear suddenly gripped at my heart and beads of sweat was rolling down my forehead. My life was in his hands; all I could do was trust him.

I heard a hiss from in front of me and my breath hitched in my throat. For a moment I thought Harry was with me, because someone was talking to the snake…in Parseltongue, and the only person I knew could do that was Harry. But it wasn't Harry's voice. It was Tom's.

The hissing stopped, and then the room was silent.

Tom removed his hand from my eyes but didn't release his grip on my arm which held me against him firmly.

"She's gone." He whispered.

I nodded slowly, my eyes flickering nervously around the room for any signs of a giant snake. I found none.

"Tom, let go of me now." I said, tugging my arm from his hand, but he gripped my arm tighter and his other hand reached for my waist.

"No," he whispered, staring at me intently, "You didn't let me finish the other night, I want to explain."

My teeth gritted together, "There's nothing to explain. I understand perfectly." I replied.

He shook his head sadly and pulled me tighter against his chest, "No, you went before I wanted you to. Hermione," he sighed, "I don't think of you as a toy at all. I'm not using you at all. I don't kiss people randomly you know, just 'cause I feel like it."

When I remained silent he continued; "Don't tell me you kissed me back just for the sake of it; 'cause I might have to curse you if you did." He laughed.

A small smile flickered at my lips, but then I remembered that a dead girls' body was lying in cubicle not 2 meters away from us.

My smile faltered, "You murdered a young girl, Tom, because she was a Muggle born. Don't think I can forgive you that easily." I whispered and tore myself from his grasp.

***

**Well, I gotta say I am pretty pleased with that chapter tbh :) it's a little longer than the others I've done xD not my much, but still, it's longer. Tom and Hermione's relationship is SERIOUSLY heating up now people, ;D tell me if you like where it's going…is it too speedy? Maybe there should be a bit more intense rivalry or summot like that? ;]**

**Hmm, well, next chapter is called **_**Veritaserum, **_**any guesses whats it about? :L**

**Omg! Has anyone googled Blue Waffle?? It's gross, but kinda amusing, I recommend you go on it.**

**Google. Blue Waffle. I'm Feeling Lucky. **

**If you dare ;] xxx**


	9. Chapter Eight: Veritaserum

Chapter Eight: _Veritaserum_

**Previously:**

_**When I remained silent he continued; "Don't tell me you kissed me back just for the sake of it; 'cause I might have to curse you if you did." He laughed.**_

_**A small smile flickered at my lips, but then I remembered that a dead girls' body was lying in cubicle not 2 meters away from us.**_

_**My smile faltered, "You murdered a young girl, Tom, because she was a Muggle born. Don't think I can forgive you that easily." I whispered and tore myself from his grasp.**_

***

The lake, I noticed, mostly consisted of greens, blues and purples. The beaming sun reflected on the surface, creating a shining sheet of silver. Not an awful lot had changed really, although the tall wooden stands used for the Tri Wizard Tournament were not standing from within the water. Tears rimmed my eyes as the memories of preparing Harry for his next challenge drifted to the centre of my mind; Ron holding a grudge for not telling him about entering himself into a tournament which was practically impossible, although deep down we both knew Harry wouldn't deliberately and knowingly walk into a death trap.

My eyes flew over to the Whomping Willow which swayed peacefully in the cool air and inhabited a rather large plot of land beside the Forbidden Forest. Once again, memories of my third year at Hogwarts floated to mind and I was reminded of our first encounter with Remus Lupin and the Dementors, the constant fear that the innocent "murderer", Sirius Black, would somehow break into the school and kill Harry, the shock when I discovered our Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher was a werewolf! And Peter Petigrew, how he had lived as a rat for thirteen years, secretly a follower of Voldermort. He had been the real murderer, but the only person who knew this was locked up in Azkaban, falsely accused of the murder of Petigrew.

I walked to the side of the lake, imagining the amazing life inside the watery depths. Then a picture entered my mind; Dumbledore's funeral. I found myself crouched by the edge, holding my knees to my chest, rocking back and forth whilst silent, warm tears cascaded slowly down my cheeks.

I hadn't informed anyone of Myrtle's death; how could I explain that she had died in my presence and I hadn't even known he was dead? I may have been an intelligent and well-liked witch, but I wasn't capable of getting away with murder. Unlike _our-boy-wonder _Tom Riddle, of course.

The teachers hadn't known what to do when one of the female students came across Myrtles body in the cubicle; never before had they experienced the death of a student and I expect it was new to them. In the future, the death of a loved student was all too common for comfort. First was the death of Cedric Diggory, then Dean Thomas was discovered in the forbidden forest during the holidays before our 7th year, Fred Weasley and ex-students Sirius and Lupin, Cho Chang was murdered by a man called Avery who had been one of Voldermorts first followers, then Ron was killed by Bellatrix. Harry was missing and people thought he was dead, but I knew better, if Harry was dead Voldermort would know about it, and life would have been even worse. But Harry was the last Horcrux, and unfortunately eventually he would have to die, or Voldermort would forever be immortal.

_Maybe if you find the objects close to him before he turns them into Horcrux's then it will be easier to stop him, _I thought.

The idea seemed obvious yet genius to me, all I needed to do was steal his ring, find the locket, kill his snake, and…

Suddenly the idea didn't seem so appealing. The chances of getting out alive once he realised his possessions had been stolen were pretty small, and I wasn't sent here to die in the first few weeks!

No, I had a plan. I had a way of getting into his heart, whether he would react well or not wasn't any concern on mine, it would matter to me if he did react at all! I had shocked him by knowing his name, and I had shocked him by knowing about the basilisk, he had kissed me, and I knew he had killed Myrtle. There were many ways I could blackmail him, although mere blackmail would never work, he would kill me too fast. I needed another way to get at him. Maybe if I asked about his family, more importantly his father. His blood; he was not Pureblood as many people presumed; he was a Half-blood because his mother had been a witch and his father had been a heartless Muggle. Well, until Tom killed him of course, which is where he got the Gaunt ring from.

I glanced cautiously up at the castle and saw a bright flash appear from inside the Head Boys dormitory. My eyes widened as I saw the silhouette of 7 people emerging from the window. One person was standing tall with their wand pointed away from them, and the other 6 were kneeling before them, heads bowed as he towered above them.

_No guesses who that is, _I thought.

"_Visum," _I mumbled and with a flick of my wrist my vision zoomed in on the scene before me, and the blurry silhouettes transformed into detailed people.

Tom seemed to have a thunderous gleam in his eyes, although his followers hadn't seemed to notice because he had disguised it well as an expression of amusement. His right wand hand was lifted slightly and pointed to the fourth follower; he made no attempt to hide the fear scraped on his face as Tom spoke, "You have failed me, Nott." He said in a confident and dominating voice.

"Yes, Master. I apologize, it won't happen aga-" he began in a quiet voice, shaking with fear, but Tom cut him off angrily.

"Did I say you could speak?!" he snapped, glaring daggers at Nott's trembling form.

He didn't respond, just knelt before Tom like a slave.

"That's better," Tom said, "I am not forgetting you, Rosier. Both of you are to be punished. However, I will not be the person to do this." He paused and started pacing back and forth from his bed and to the wall.

"Mulciber, you specialise in the Cruciatus curse. Make it powerful, or you will be on the receiving end of my wand as well as them." He growled.

"Yes, Master." Mulciber mumbled and bowed his head, taking his wand out as he stood and lead them from his room and to wherever they tortured people.

The remaining followers I recognised as Avery, Lestrange and Dolohov, three Death Eaters I had encountered during my time in the future. They all wore smug faces as their eyes trailed after the two who had seemingly failed their master. It disgusted me how they followed him like love sick puppies!

"I am, however, slightly pleased with you three; especially you, Avery." Tom mused, not once looking in their direction. "You will be rewarded. Meet me in the Dungeons after classes next Friday. But for now, we must discuss these turn of events…"

Avery, Dolohov, and Lestrange all looked equally confused.

"Idiots," Tom mumbled, "I see as your confidence rises, your stupidity increases, my Knights." He spat, "As you know, the Mudblood is dead. Now you must find the locket of my ancestors and I cannot even begin to explain how important this is. If you fail me, you _will _be punished ten times as painfully as Nott and Rosier, understand?" he continued firmly.

They nodded in unison and Tom smirked slightly.

The poor light seemed to be dimming and I soon realised that my vision was decreasing as the spell wore off. I cursed silently when the detailed figures and raised voices grew to blurry silhouettes and silent voices.

I started mindlessly up at the window for a few more minutes, watching perplexed as he went Dolohov, Lestrange, and Avery away and continued to pace slowly around the room.

It was now that I realised just how far from the castle I was. In fact, I could just see Hagrid's hut from here. But in this time it wasn't his hut because no one lived in it; it was more like a store room, or a shed really.

A hand clasped my shoulder firmly brought me from my day dreaming and spun me around angrily. My eyes met with those of Draco Malfoy as his glare burned into me. His hand moved from my shoulder to grip my arm firmly, almost painfully.

"What's up with you?" I asked, gritting my teeth and wincing as his fingers dug into my flesh.

"You have some explaining to do." He snapped and I was suddenly yanked forward and dragged back into the castle. Usually I would have admired the corridors as we passed the more artistic part of the castle; but there was no time for admiration because it seemed that a particularly angry Slytherin took fit to dragging me through the corridors like a doll! His nails were digging painfully into my skin and if he squeezed any tighter he would have drawn blood!

No matter now much I tried to force him to let me go, his hand wouldn't give and if anything, he tightened his hold on me.

"Draco! Let me go now!" I shouted clawing at his arm.

He didn't reply, just continued to pull me along behind him roughly, yanking me forward if my pace slowed or if I stumbled. He was really starting to annoy me. Then suddenly Draco came to an abrupt halt, and his fist tightened. I glanced upwards to find his pale face twisted with anger and hatred. It didn't take a genius to realise who had stepped out in front of the charging blond. I glanced in front from around Draco and wasn't surprised at who I saw.

"Dehavilland," Tom greeted Draco and at the sight of me crumpled behind him with my arm held in front of me, his eyebrows raised, seemingly amused.

"Riddle," replied Draco; obviously gritting his teeth.

Tom watched me carefully, the amusement not only showing in his eyes but also as his lips twisted into a strange smirk.

"And, Ms. Dehavilland also…would you care to tell me why you are on the floor?" he said sweetly, batting his eyelashes like a saint.

I glared up at Draco and he immediately let my arm go. It still stung and felt strange now the pressure wasn't on it, but I bit my tongue so that my pain wasn't visible. A red rash had appeared on my skin, and I ran my thumb along it slowly, noticing how warm it was.

"I don't see how that is any of your business, Riddle." I replied, equally sweetly and flashing him my most angelic smile.

"Of course, you are right, Hermione; as usual," he replied and took a casual step towards us, eyeing Draco's rigid form disapprovingly.

He made no effort to disguise his look of disgust he directed at Draco, yet I couldn't see why he would disapprove of him, unless he still held a grudge for interrupting our encounter before and duelling. His gaze moved from Draco to me and a gleam in his eyes appeared once more as did his smirk.

"Potions tomorrow, Hermione," he informed proudly, "do not be late."

And with that, he went and left us standing suspiciously in the corridors, our gazes trailing after Tom until his shadow had disappeared.

The silence could have been cut with a knife; it was awkward and I found myself studying the walls with no interest at all and shuffling my feet. I clasped my hands tightly behind my back and focused on anywhere other than Draco.

"It's late," I muttered, "and I'm tired; I'll see you in the morning."

I went to walk pass Draco but his hand suddenly shot out to lightly touch my hand and press it to his cheek tenderly. His eyes squeezed shut and a slight smile appeared on his face. Any other time, I would have snatched my hand back immediately, but he looked so peaceful and happy, almost like a young child, and I didn't have the heart to deny him.

"I suppose I have to apologize;" he began, opening his eyes and staring me in the eyes, "I shouldn't have reacted how I did, but I couldn't ignore the rumours and when I asked Riddle where you were he answered with some smart-ass remark which made me snap…" he explained.

_Rumours? _I thought. I hadn't heard any rumours lately…well, not significant rumours anyway.

"What rumours?" I replied, confused.

Anger flickered in his eyes, "Don't pretend you don't know. Everyone's heard about you and Riddle." He growled.

My eyes widened in surprise and I almost bit my tongue off when he said that! Me and Tom? Nothing was happening between us at all to my knowledge…so who had been spreading rumours about us?

_Draco, I honestly have no idea what you're talking about…_I thought, honesty scraped on my face.

_Well, the stuff I've heard sounds pretty convincing to be honest, _he grumbled.

_Draco, I'm telling you that I haven't heard anything, and anyway, what have you actually heard? _I snapped, rather annoyed.

Draco mentally sighed and dropped my hand, _I really cannot be arsed to explain to be honest; look into my memories and I'll show you what I've heard, ok? _

I nodded and Draco's memories flushed their way into my mind as I watched the scene emerge;

**Draco and Nott walked side by side down the corridors talking quietly about Mona Parsons; a young Slytherin girl in the year below with luscious brown eyes and silky brown hair. I had known that back in our time, Draco had been quite the ladies man, but I had never spoke to him back then and I hadn't ever took any notice of his attraction to certain women. In a way, it disgusted me because he seemed to think he could get any girl he wanted, but now I had got to know him I realised that there was more to him than flirting and sex. **

**As the late snow settled on the stone in the courtyard, Draco and his companion settled on the wall and began laughing and joking about something I couldn't catch because there voices seemed to be muffled. Times like these I really wished I could lip read. **

**There conversation was interrupted as Parsons skipped up to them and smiled sweetly like a toddler receiving a toy. She seemed to be a nice girl really, apart from the fact that she obviously knew the effect she had on the two boys and used that to her advantage.**

"**I must say, Draco," she chimed, "I am rather surprised at your sister's behaviour." **

**Draco stared dumbfounded at the girl and his silver gaze flickered from her to Nott many times. Then he laughed, "Sorry, I must appear rather ignorant," he chuckled, "but I hadn't realised Hermione was acting in any unacceptable way, Mona." He said almost sharply.**

**The stupid girl looked offended at his tone and huffed in an unlady-like manner, "Well, I am referring to the Riddle situation of course. Do not tell me she didn't tell you, Draco…" she said innocently, touching his arm lightly and pouting.**

_**When I see that girl I'm going to curse her 'till the cows come home, **_**I thought.**

"**Nott," Draco began, looking at the man beside him, "have you heard anything about Hermione and Riddle?" **

**Nott shuffled uncomfortably and replied in a gruff and guilty voice; "Yes, I'm afraid I have, need I say you won't like it, Draco." He warned.**

**Draco grew impatient and was tempted to whip his wand out and curse them until they spilled all they knew about his "sister".**

"**Well?!" he demanded, "Is someone going to explain what the hell is going on?" he almost yelled with frustration.**

**Parsons laughed lightly and pranced around the boys, teasing them whilst giggling like a baby, "Your sister is Riddle's whore of course," **

**Draco stood abruptly and gripped his wand with a deathly firm grip, his jaw clenched, teeth gritting together and eyes blazing with the utmost anger.**

"**This is the first I've heard of this," he growled, eyeing Parsons as if she had grown a second head.**

"**Well, I cannot see how you would not have heard it," she replied sweetly, "it has been repeated around the school over a thousand times and it would surprise me if even the teachers have not been informed!" her tone was sickly, and brought a shiver to my spine.**

"**Hermione is not a whore." He said through gritted teeth. **

**Nott reached upwards cautiously to grip Draco's shoulder and pull him back down, "Mate, it's probably bollox anyway, don't listen to pathetic rumours, yeah?" he said.**

"**Yes, it is bollox," he replied threateningly, "you dare spread this, Parsons, and I swear on my father's grave you won't live to see your 18****th**** birthday." **

**The seriousness reflected in his silver eyes and burned holes into Parsons Conscience. She backed away smirking, but the fear she felt was screaming from her eyes.**

"**Fair enough, but I'm only saying what I've heard, Dehavilland." She replied sweetly and skipped back into the castle.**

**Draco sat back down and studied the snow falling from the bright sky, cascading down and down, eventually landing in the form of snowflakes in his hair, on his skin, and on the sleeve of his shirt where he brushed it away angrily and crushed the remaining white ice underneath his foot.**

**Nott mumbled some words of comfort to him, but the image was fading and their words began to muffle gradually and the memory faded from my mind…**

I stared aghast at Draco, who until now I thought knew me to be a respectable, sensible, and a mature woman; I had obviously been wrong. If he believed what he had been told, then he didn't know me as well as I thought he did…and what gave him the right to start demanding information out of me which, even if it was correct, was none of his damn business! I could feel my neck heating up as tended to happen when I grew especially angry. But to say I was angry would be an understatement; I was down right furious, and I felt ashamed to know he thought I was capable of being Tom's _whore, _let alone anyone else's!

"It isn't true," I said, shocking myself at just how calm I really sounded, "I will not lie and say I am not appalled to know you thought I was a whore, _Malfoy," _I spat his name like it was poison, "but as I said earlier; I am tired. Goodnight." And with that I marched to my dorm and fell instantly asleep as I was overwhelmed by exhaustion.

The following morning, I had greeted Draco with an upturned nose and an unpleasant grunt, which was more than he deserved in my opinion. To think so little of me was an insult indeed and I would no go down without a fight! If he desired my attention so very much, then I would only accept a detailed apology and a trip to The Three Broomsticks. But Malfoys were too proud to admit defeat, so what I wished was almost impossible to reach.

I had to appear as if all the rumours didn't exist; people would revel in the fact that their lies were getting to me if I let my emotions show, so my only hope was to appear ignorant to the stories and act normal seeing as it was all bollox anyway!

For the majority of the day I had been with Cygnus, as Druella had been taken ill from falling on the spikes of a Milumbus Mimbletonia during one-to-one tuition with the Herbology teacher. Cygnus had insisted that he should stay with her in the hospital wing, but the Matron _and _Druella were having none of that as we were being assessed on our Potions class this evening.

Cygnus and I hardly spoke that day really; it was obvious he was thinking about the things he had heard, which made me angry because even he didn't look at me in the way I should have liked! Once lunch was over I rushed from the hall and made my way to the Potions lab and sat beside a rather smug looking Tom. The beginning of the lesson was quiet and awkward as we awaited the arrival of the remaining class members. I didn't dare glance over at Tom, and yet I knew if I did, I would either want to smother him, or strangle him. Had _he _started these rumours?! If so, why would he do that unless his goal was to isolate me?

Anger suddenly flashed through my body as I watched his followers enter the room; eyes focused on their master, flickering nervously over his form checking for any signs of anger. I ever so quickly glanced at him and noticed a small, evil smirk curl at his lips.

"Today, students," Slughorn boomed, "You will be brewing _Veritaserum_. Would anybody like to give the class a description of this potion?"

My hand flew up immediately, followed by Tom's hand raising lazily as if it was effort.

Slughorn smiled down at me and sent an apologetic look in Tom's direction. _Stupid fool, _I thought.

"Yes, Ms. Dehavilland, would you care to elaborate on my brief introduction?" he chuckled and tapped his already prepared draft of Truth Serum.

"Yes, Professor, Veritaserum is a powerful Truth Serum that is most commonly used in interrogation. The potion effectively forces the drinker to answer any questions put to them truthfully, though there are some difficult methods of resistance. Use of the potion is strictly controlled by the Ministry of Magic, and it is no more reliable for wizards than a polygraph machine is for Muggles, and for the exact same reasons. Veritaserum is clear, colourless, and odourless and is almost indistinguishable from water. It can be mixed with any drink, and once drank will take immediate effect until the person being interrogated is given the Antidote." I explained.

Slughorn gave me a goofy grin and clapped enthiusiastically, "Very well described, my dear! I think that deserves 30 points to Slytherin."

I nodded in appreciation, and focused ahead pretending not to notice the deathly glare Tom was giving me.

"I will put you into pairs and you will _go by the intructions _and brew the Truth Serum. Once you have finished, each of you will be given a drop of the potion and your partner will ask you questions," he chuckled, "Don't make them to personal mind. You can ask three questions only, then you must give your partner the Antidote, and swap." He smiled before reading out the names from a list; "Nott and Michelle. Mulciber and Cygnus. Avery and Crouch. Riddle and Dehavilland. Rosier and Lestrange…" his list went on and on, and all the pairs drew together (albiet reluctantly) and began to create the serum.

It didn't take us an awfully long time to make, seeing as I already knew the ingredients and had the exact measurment memorised. Tom and I hardly spoke unless it was discussing the reactions of the ingredients and they entered the cauldron. All together, I rather prefered it like this. Not having to put up with his smart-ass comment, or smug smirks and evil glints was quite a relief.

"Ok class," Sughorn announced 30 minutes later, "By the looks of things, you have all suceeded in brewing this potion; some better than others," he mummbled the last part, "now, whoever I names first in your pairs will be first to be interrogated," he chuckled with mock evilness, "when needed, I will supply you with the antidote, but for now…on with the interrogation!" he exclaimed gleefully.

"Well, this should be interesting." Tom chuckled, eyeing my rigid form.

I nodded in agreement and told him to open up as I fed him with two drops of _Veritaserum._

He squirmed as the warm liquid trickled down his throat and coughed once before staring back up at me, waiting for the questions.

"Hmm…" I pondered, "What did you dream about last night?" I asked slowly…Lame, yes I know, but I really couldn't think of anything.

Tom answered simply; "I don't dream. I haven't since I was a child."

I frowned, surprised at his answer; a pang of pity shot through me which unnerved me greatly.

"Ok," I mummbled, "next question," I smiled.

"Why do you think Muggle borns have no right to magic?" I asked quickly.

"Because they are filthy beings, and I hate my father." He answered quickly, but winced aftwerwards. He obviously couldn't hold back what he had just said.

_Ah, yes, _I thought, _His father had been a Muggle. _

"Last question, Dehavilland," Tom snapped, not looking me in the eyes, "Hurry up!"

"Yes, yes ok," I replied sharply.

I thought for a long time before a useful question popped into my mind; "Why did you kiss me?" I whispered.

There was a long moment of silence shared between us for a while. Tom seemed to be having a mental argument with himself, his hands were shaking, his eyes were blazing with anger, and above all else…he seemed to be _blushing! _

With a controlled deep breath, Tom openned his mouth to answer and closed his eyes, "There is something about you, Hermione, some form of mystery which draws me in. I couldn't help myself." He whispered, his cheeks suddenly growing very pale.

I couldn't reply…I didn't know what to say, and before I could say anything, Slughorn had turned up behind me and was already pouring the Antidote down Tom's throat.

His eyes grew wide as he came back to his senses and took a cautious step away from me.

"Right, pay back." He growled, "Sit down, and drink this." He demanded pushing me roughly onto the stool and almost choking me with the Serum.

He leaped straight into the interrogation and didn't hold back or consider and reconsider as I had.

"Do you find me attractive?" he demanded.

"Yes." I answered without thought. I mentally kicked myself though.

"Why have you not been acknowledging me?"

"Because you have been spreading bollox about me." I growled.

Tom chuckled, and for the first time, he paused and frowned. But smirked after a moment and leaned in close to me so I could feel his warm breath on my cheek.

"Who are you really?" he whispered.

I could have killed him to be honest; Slughorn had said no private questions, he had just defeated the whole point of him wasting his breath.

"Hermione Jane Granger." I whispered.

***

**Well, that chapter was significantly longer than my previous ones :L to say I am happy with this chapter would be an understatement indeed! Anyway, keep reading people :) RxR xxxxxxxx**


	10. Chapter Nine: The Knights Of Walpurgis

Chapter Nine: The Knights of Walpurgis

**Previously:**

_**Tom chuckled, and for the first time, he paused and frowned. But smirked after a moment and leaned in close to me so I could feel his warm breath on my cheek.**_

"_**Who are you really?" he whispered.**_

_**I could have killed him to be honest; Slughorn had said no private questions, he had just defeated the whole point of him wasting his breath.**_

"_**Hermione Jane Granger." I whispered.**_

***

I didn't bother trying to convince Tom that I had been talking nonsense, because he knew that the potion worked. We had both discovered hidden secrets about one another, secrets which would best not be repeated.

"_I couldn't help myself," _is what he said. I didn't completely understand that to be honest; he had always given me the impression he couldn't stand me. He disregarded our equal intelligence and focused on the fact that he had power over me; he could kill right before my eyes, yet still he would kiss me and everything else would disolve. It was a mystery to me why he had that effect on me, but he did and I couldn't stop it. I constantly told myself to be more realistic, after all he was Voldermort! A blood thirsty, murdering, evil, heartless, extremely intelligent monster! But something about him drew me closer, made me curious, made me desire to discover what made him tick…it angered me to say it, but I was indeed attracted to him.

Yes, he flirted. Yes, he cast me aside. Yes, he kissed me and then he attacked me…but I knew there was more behind it than that. There is a reason behind everything; I just needed to get close enough to him to decipher him and hopefully figure out how to end this once and for all.

Tom stood rigid before me; he hadn't known what to expect obviously. He wore no expression but his eyes blazed with curiosity, as did mine.

Slughorn appeared not 2 seconds later and I was given the Antidote. The lesson finished soon enough, and not one word was exchanged between me and Tom. What could we have said? He had told me…what? What had he told me? He only said he found me interesting and acted on a sudden urge; not that he liked me, not that it meant anything, he has told me practically nothing. I mentally kicked myself for not rephrasing the question…but it was done now, and I couldn't change what I had asked him. The questions he had asked me had been typical of him; I could have seen those from miles away, yet he had found out only one of the secrets I held close to my chest. It was downright sly of him to ask me such a question, he completely ignored Slughorns orders and practically dived into a pool of private questions!

Did I find him attractive? How petty; what did he care if I found him attractive? He asked that purely to get my back up and boost his already swollen ego. Did he really need yet another girl telling him how fantastic he was? He practically had the whole school swooning at his bloody feet! It seemed me, Minerva, and Druella were the only sane women in the building who could see through his oh-so-perfect mask. That did, however, give me a glowing sense of pride; I could turn a shoulder at his charms, he didn't affect me whatsoever because I knew of what he was, an evil bastard who holds unnecessary grudges against innocent people who never did any harm to his precious face…so why did I feel strangly drawn to him? It certainly wasn't an attraction, yes he was handsome and charming to a point, but that was all an act and no way in hell could I like such an insufferable prat such as himself.

_Keep telling yourself that Hermione, _a voice in my head muttered, _you might feel a little better when you have to kill him. _

My hands clamped down on my ears and my eyes squeezed shut as I attempted to block out the voices in my head, to no avail.

_Face it, you're attracted to him, _they taunted, _but you're a Mudblood. I wouldn't hold my breath. _

They continued to haunt me for the best part of an hour before I stormed from my room and joined Draco for dinner. The majority of the Slytherin house were tucking into their dinners, but quite a few were missing I noticed. Tom's followers seemed to have their names engraved on certain seats, but today, they were empty; Riddle, Avery, Nott, Mulciber, Rosier, Dolohov, Lestrange, Crouch, and…Cygnus Black. Nine seats were left empty, and a confused frown crossed my face.

I would have asked Draco to explain were he not in a discussion with the Slytherin slut, Mona Parsons. I sniffed disapprovingly and leaned over the table to interrogate Druella instead.

"Why is so many people missing?" I asked, taking a spoon full of raspberry jelly and filling my plate.

She glanced over to the empty seats then her eys flickered back to cock an eyebrow at me. "Where do you think they are?" she muttered.

Then it dawned on me. Of course, they were his followers. No doubt they were somewhere dark and secret torturing an innocent for no reason! It made me physically sick to know what they did to people, but I couldn't do anything about it. Who would believe me? Dippet was an idiot who would believe you if you told him Grindelwald was infact his mother! Tom had him wrapped around his little finger, and although Dumbledore could see through him, what really mattered was that the headmaster believed every word that spilled from his mouth, as did the other Professors. But convincing people of his evil ways wasn't a must on my To-Do-List; and it wasn't the main prority at the moment.

"Have you seen Theodore's injuries from the other night?" Druella whispered, leaning in closer so our conversation was less public.

"No, I haven't…but I know something happened with him and Riddle," I replied, she didn't need to know I was spying on Tom, "'Ella, could we talk outside for a moment?" I asked.

"Sure," she replied and hopped from her seat.

"Tell me about his followers," I said.

'Ella and I were sitting rather comfortably in the Slytherin common room with mugs of hot chocolate and a tray of shortbread sent by the house elves.

My companion was dressed like a typical Slytherin girl. She had painted her nails dark green, and wore green eyeshadow which made her dark eyes glow in the dim light. She sipped at her drink nervously before placing it down on the table and fiddling with the hem of her skirt. This was obviously a touchy subject for her; but I absolutely needed to know.

"Please, Druella, tell me. I really need to know this. I realise this may be dangerous for you to tell me…but I will help you if anything happens." I assured her, a friendly smile in place.

"Keep your word, Hermione. If he finds out I told you, I am in deep, deep trouble." She begged.

I nodded, and gestured for her to continue. She took a shaky breath and clasped her hands infront of her before speaking.

"Well, Tom has a number of…followers. He calls them the knight of Walpurgis. They started during out fourth year; Avery and Cygnus were the first to join him. Not many Slytherin's knew of them, but the ones who did were usually either one of them, or close to them." She paused and fixed her eyes on the marble floor, "Their goal is to erradicate all Muggles and Muggleborns. None of us know where or how his hatred for them sprouted; none of us dare ask, but they go along with him because they seem to believe him. Personally, I see no sense in it, but who am I to go against their ways? It would only earn me a trip to St Mungo's if I challenged Tom. So when I first heard of their ways, I kept quiet, I didn't question. Cygnus had joined anyhow, and I was considering joining myself at one point. I decided not to, but let's not go into that," she chuckled darkly and stared me strongly in the eyes.

Her expression unsettled me; it was an expression of pure sadness, regret, frustration, and hatred. She hated Tom or what he had created; that was clear. And who wouldn't? I certainly didn't blame her.

"Anyway, now there are ten of his followers all together, plus hisself. They call him "The Dark Lord", but his prefered name has always been Voldermort…" the malice in her voice brought shudders to my spine and I found my hands shaking uncontrollably, althought I couldn't figure out why.

"They have meetings every now and then. I'm guessing they are having another one now, seeing as none of them are in the hall." She whispered.

"What sort of things do they discuss in the meetings?" I inquired.

"All sorts. From who to torture next, to which students piss them off the most. Tom has requested my presence a few times during the meetings, although Cygnus doesn't approve, he doesn't voice his concerns. Dumbledore is fully aware of what Tom does, althought we all know he can do nothing against him because he has no evidence.

In fifth year, the knights performed an attack on the young Hufflepuff, Hertia Lee. She is a Muggleborn, and got on the wrong side of his followers. Cygnus informed me to stay away from the corridors on the second floor after 9 o'clock because he didn't want me involved in it. But I didn't listen to him, I shadowed Hertia's footsteps all night until they showed up." A sob broke from her lips and her hands instanly moved to cover her face as tears overwhelmed her.

I watched her sobbing and trembling for a few more minutes before I passed her a tissue and whispered; "You don't have to continue, Druella."

She shook her head furiously and stared up at me, eyes wide and red. "No, you asked me to tell you, so I will." She croaked and dabbed a little more at her eyes before straightening up and continueing where she left off.

"Tom had sent five of them to attack her. Cygnus was among them…as was Avery, Rosier, Mulciber, and Dolohov. Seeing them like that…scared me beyong hope. They weren't the boys I had grown up with anymore. They were monsters, heartless monsters. You may not know, but Mulciber specialises in the cruciatus curse and he used it on her countless times as Rosier and Dolohov pinned her down. Avery raped her and Cygnus was the look out. But he had his eyes fixed on the scene before him none stop. I remember seeing the sneer plastered on his face the whole time as he watched Avery have his way with her.

I didn't know him anymore. Cygnus only told you half of the story before; he didn't tell you the part where he was involved in the torture and rape of an innocent girl!" she exclaimed, her face gradullay growing red. She took a deep breath and hung her head in shame, "in the morning, she was "found" by Tom, who took her straight to the Matron and claimed he has just found her there, unconcious and broken. You could tell in Dumbledore's eyes that he didn't believe one drop of poison he spouted from his mouth, but Dippet…well, he awarded him 50 house points for finding her. No one suspected Tom; why would they? He was the most intelligent student in the school, the most well behaved, and the least likely to perform such a cruel act. She regained consciouness 2 weeks later; apparently she just slipped the cluthes of insanity due to the power of Crucio's inflicted on her.

After that incident, I refused to speak with Cygnus. To me he was just like them, a monster. I told myself he was a monster, I didn't know him anymore, he didn't deserve my kindness, he didn't deserve to be loved." She chukcled softly, "well, that's what I told myself, but here I am. Defending him once more. I'm too forgiving." She growled.

I grimaced and took a sip of my slowly growing cold chocolate.

"Did you notice the three Gryffidors missing from dinner, Hermione?" she asked quietly.

I frowned and shook my head.

She smiled sadly and tugged at a strand of hair, "Cygnus and Avery kidnapped them this morning. No ones seemed to have noticed they're gone. Jeremy Wood, Daniel Brown, and Billy Longbottom; no doubt, they are at the meeting as we speak. I don't know what they have done to upset Tom, but whatever they've done, he's serious about it. He's been discussing them, for a while now, he has something brutal in store for them." She said with a small shudder.

We sat there for a few minutes longer in silence. Druella looked very troubled, and she had the right to be…she was in danger of being found out now because she had spilled information to me. I found myself scared for her, even though I had promised to protect her should they find out.

The silence was broken by a gasp from Druella. I glanced up to see her eyes focused behind me, so I turned to find Avery with an evil smirk plastered on his face, staring at me.

"The Dark Lord has insisted your presence, Dehavilland." He purred.

I snorted and turned away, "Well, you can tell your…_Dark Lord, _that I am in no mood fit for a good beating at the present thankyou." I replied smoothly.

Druella's eyes seemed to bulge out of their sockets. I smirked at her reaction and turned back round to confront a rather calm Slytherin. He didn't seem phased by my reply on the outside, but the shock lining his eyes said it all!

"You will follow me, Dehavilland," he replied firmly, "you would do well not to question My Lords temper." He warned, a small hint of menace in his voice.

His words didn't affect me, so I returned to my chocolate and sipped it slowly.

"Stupid girl," Avery growled from behind me and before I realised what had happened, a bright red light caught my eye and I was emerced in black.

Hot pain seered through my skull as I regained my consciousness and moved painfully without openning my eyes. My hand instictively shot to my head in a weak attempt to stop the pain. As soon as my fingers touched my hair, I felt something wet soaking finger tips and my eyes shot open to stare down in horror at my blood smeared palm.

I was bleeding. Quite badly from my skull…what had happened to me?

I could vaguely remember speaking to Druella about the knights, then Avery turning up…and blackness. Just…nothing.

My eyes squinted in the dark as I glanced around…wherever I was. I couldn't tell who was with me, or where I was, because it was so dark.

_Just cast a light spell, _I thought calmly.

I nodded to myself and reached in my robes to retrieve my wand…but my pocket was empty. My eyes snapped sharply to my pocket where my wand usually was, but there was nothing there. Nothing. My wand was gone!

"Looking for this?" a voice purred from behind me.

I stood as fast as I could and whipped round to see who had spoken.

Tom stood before me, tossing my wand from hand to hand, staring at me with amused eyes and a typical Riddle smirk scraped on his dimly lit face.

"Give me my wand back." I croaked. I had intended to sound threatening…but my throat felt awfully dry, and it sounded more like a weak beg more than a threat.

Tom's smirk grew wider, "I don't think so, Hermione." He chuckled and took a few steps closer to me.

He had obviously expected me to step backwards as he grew closer and closer until out chests were pressed close, but I stood my ground to show him I wasn't scared of him and his murdering pack of puppies.

His warm breath tickled my neck as he leaned forward to whisper in my ear; "I won't return your wand unless you agree to make a deal with me, Hermione."

I sneered at him, trying to appear disgusted by his closeness…but honestly, I liked him being so close. It made the butterflies in my stomach flutter like crazy and shivers run up my back.

"Are you cold, my dear?" he pouted with mock concern.

"No." I replied simply.

He smirked, "I must say, I have never met a witch like you before. Such courage, such bravery, such skill, such power." He pulled away from my ear to lean in closer into my face so that his lips hovered close to mine. Too close.

"Yes, Hermione, such ambition," he continued, "Such…potential." He growled, staring mesmerized at my lips.

For a moment, I panicked that I had some food stuck in my teeth…but I diregarded that thought and focused on thinking of a way to get my wand back.

"Did you think your peeping would go unnoticed, Hermione?" he asked softly.

_Shit, _I thought.

He chuckled softly, and lifted my wand to flick a strand of my hair over my shoulder. "Yes, I am not as stupid as you may think, my dear."

I smiled sweetly, "I never doubted you for a second, Riddle."

His eyes darkened immediately and his free hand moved upwards to my cheek. His fingertips stroked my skin slowly, painfully, sending lightening through my veins and my raw magic bristled violently.

"Join me." He said suddenly.

My eyes widenened, "W-what?" I stuttered.

He smirked and traced a finger from my cheek to my jaw and back, breathing in the scent of my skin and closing his eyes.

"You crave the darkness, Hermione. I can see it in your eyes; you desire respect, knowledge, and above all…power," he purred, "Join me. Join the Knights…and you can have all the power you wish for. Fear is the height of power, my dear."

I shook my head, not quite believing what I was hearing. This couldn't be right. I wasn't evil; not like him and the rest of them. I wouldn't be as low as he was. Never, not after everything ive fought for.

"Do you know what, Riddle?" I replied carefully.

I shuddered as his nose skimmed my jaw line and his his breath warmed my neck, soaked with blood.

"Give me my wand back, and I'll give you your answer." I continued, squeezing my eyes tight shut to ignore the sparks he was creating inside me.

"Hmm, how do I know I can trust you?" he murmered against my cheek, sliding a hand round my waist and pulling me closer to him.

"You can't," I replied, "You're just going to have to believe me, I suppose."

He remained quiet for a few moments before watching my eyes carefully, searching for any hints that I might be using this agaisnt him. I kept my face blank and my eyes locked on his. He frowned and stared deeper into my eyes before muttering, "Ok, I will trust you. but at the first sign of trouble, my Knights will be upon you in seconds." He agreed.

I nodded as my eyes focused on my wand infront of me, which slowly returned to my palm. I gripped it tightly and held it close to my side, still staring into the dark eyes of Voldermort.

"Your answer, my dear?" he purred, taking a slow step away from me and releasing my waist from his grasp.

I breathed deeply before taking a tentative step towards him and tracing my fingers up and down his broad chest. He made no reaction, but his eyes definitely darkened as I touched him.

I smirked slightly, feeling rather dominant. "I will give you my answer, Riddle." I said slowly, putting light pressure on my fingertips.

I paused for a very long time, long enough for him to become frustrated at my time wasting.

I smiled for a moment, watching the rise and fall of the dark wizards chest.

"_Tom," _I said teasing, "You can take your proposal, and you can shove it up your evil ass!" I exclaimed, the once pleasant expression tranforming into one of true malice and disgust.

Before my words could sink in, I aimed all of my raw magic which he had conjoured inside me from touching me and aimed it at his chest through my fingertips which were still tracing light circles on his chest. My eyes lit up as I felt my magic surge through my body and pummel into Tom, sending him souring into a wall with a very loud crash and a painful cry.

"_Lumos." _I whispered quickly and the whole room lit up.

To say that what was revealed had shocked me would be an understatment…before me stood a beautiful mirror with a large golden frame and engraved writing which I couldn't decipher. I had read about this mirror before, Harry and Ron had told me about it aswell.

_The Mirror of Erised. _

To Be Continued…

***

**Well, I am kinda happy with this chapter, took me a while to write though :L got stuck a few times too, but hey ho atleast it's done eh? **** thankyou to those who reviewed the previous chapter; especially my gorgeous friend, Liane. **

**+ Flowerchild67: I assure you, Draco and Parsons would have to murder me before they got together :L**

**keep reading and reviewing my beautys xx**


	11. Chapter Ten: The Mirror Of Erised

Chapter Ten: The Mirror Of Erised

**Previously:**

_**My eyes lit up as I felt my magic surge through my body and pummel into Tom, sending him souring into a wall with a very loud crash and a painful cry. **_

"_**Lumos." I whispered quickly and the whole room lit up.**_

_**To say that what was revealed had shocked me would be an understatment…before me stood a beautiful mirror with a large golden frame and engraved writing which I couldn't decipher. I had read about this mirror before, Harry and Ron had told me about it aswell. **_

_**The Mirror of Erised.**_

***

I had never been fond of lying; in fact, when I was younger I never lied because I had no need to lie. But as I grew older and entered Hogwarts lying became like second nature to me. I had to lie, because I was a witch and if I didn't lie…well, I doubt I'd be at Hogwarts if I told the truth most of the time. When I hit the age of 15, I held a lot more secrets to my chest than I used to. My future required me to lie about almost everything! I lied to my parents mostly; how could I tell them a dark wizard was trying to take over the wizarding world, put an end to Muggles and Muggleborns, and murder my best friend? They would never allow me to go back to that school if I had told them that, so I had to lie and tell them everything was fine…part of me wishes I had been more honest with them now.

To say I was expecting what the mirror revealed before me would have been a lie; and to say I was shocked would have been an understatment. I cannot put into words what I felt when the mirror showed me what I desired the most, and until now, I hadn't even been aware of it either.

To begin with, all it showed was myself, but after a few seconds of silence a tall figure with striking ginger hair, blue eyes and pale skin appeared, a cheerful grin spread across his freckled face and his eyes sparkling with tears of joy. I grinned back at my ex-boyfriend, tears of joy and sadness filling my eyes as I watched his grin grow even wider and his fingers rise to stroke my cheek tenderly. Of course, it was just a mirror image of desires, and I suddenly envied the Hermione in the reflection, for I felt no warmth of his fingers, yet my reflection did.

For a few moments, I stood there watching Ron beaming with a happy yet regretful expression on my face. His death had been my fault; if I had just got there sooner he would be alive now, he would still be with me, I would have something to go home to after all this…

A purple blurr appeared on the right side of the reflection which soon formed into the short figure of Harry Potter. His messy, dark hair was sticking up in different angles, his glasses were a little wonkey and small smile was playing at his lips whilst his misty blue eyes flickered with amusement. His left hand lifted to my shoulder and gave me a light squeeze before giving me a full-blown grin and staring at me like he used to…before the war.

Sudden sadness washed over me as I watched the scene before me; my two best friends, standing happily with a girl who wasn't me. The girl in the mirror had the world at her feet, she was happy. Oh, how I envied that girl; so, so happy. I used to be liked that. Happy and inlove, with my bestfriend and fiancé standing beside me, supporting me, loving me, even when I was the most insufferable Know-It-All imaginable…they were always there for me, through everything. I had never had the chance to tell them just how much I needed them, and now they were gone forever…

Tears blurred my vision violently. My hand reached up to wipe them away, but as my hand lifted to my face, the image distorted into a sea of colours then vanished. What replaced them caused me to back away in astonishment, for the illusion was one of such happyness it was unbelievable. Before me stood myself wearing a beautiful long green dress made of silk, a small smile twitched at my lips and my eyes burned with joy. My eyes were so focused on myself, that I didn't notice myself holding hands with the most handsome man I had ever set eyes on. He wore Slytherin robes, and his black windswept hair hung in his dark red eyes which were sparkling in the light. His facial expression matched his eyes; he also seemed to be smiling. A real smile, one that seemed foreign to him. His pale cheeks were slightly tinged with pink and he gripped my hand tightly as if he would never let go. His wand hung loosely in his right hand.

_Where have I seen that wand before? _I thought, frowning.

I had definitely seen that wand before, but I couldn't quite remember where. And the person standing before me seemed extremely farmiliar…but I couldn't place him. Those eyes which bore into mine…I had seen them before; red, such a blood red…they were too farmiliar. Too real.

and as it dawned on me who my reflection was so close to, I stood a horror-struck stumble backwards. I would have fallen flat on my back, had I not been standing directly infront of someone with strong arms and pale fingers. I spun around to find myself staring into the eyes of Tom Riddle who smirked down at me. He gripped my arms tightly, his fingers digging holes into my skin so that I winced in pain.

I openned my mouth to tell him to stop it, but I was silenced by him spinning me around to face the mirror once again and stare at the couple before me. Tom let go of my arms and instead his hand shot down to grasp mine as he also gazed at the two before us.

I gasped as my eyes flickered from Tom to the man in the mirror; it was Tom!

A quiet chuckle siezed my attention from the reflection and I tore my eyes away to focus on the wizard standing beside me, clutching my hand with such ferocity that I hadn't the strength to tear my hand away. My eyes were wide with fear as they met those of Tom, and although I begged myself not to show the fear of the image before us, my eyes betrayed me and showed him my soul.

"Hermione," he whispered, "we are seeing the same image I think."

All the fight seem to float from my body when he said those words, and I found myself trembling under his piercing gaze.

"Can you not see now?" he asked eagerly, "We are destined to rule, my dear!" he moved to stand infront of me, blocking my view of the mirror and clasped both my hands with his.

I could not move; I really couldn't move. I don't know whether it was fear or whatever…but something had me fused to the spot and I was unable to move a muscle. I bit down on my lip and avoided his eyes.

_This can't be happening, _I screamed at myself, _kick him, hex him, curse him, whatever! Just do something!_

_No, _another voice whispered, _the darkness is calling you, Hermione, let it consume you!_

_You don't want this, you don't need this, _my conscience begged.

_You crave power, my dear. He can give you power, _they continued.

I clenched my teeth together angrily, the debates in my head were quickly growing into a war and it was too much for my head to handle.

"We do not see the same image, Riddle." I growled, "you crave power and death. The opposite of what I desire."

He shook his head laughing and let go of one of my hands to lean forward and trace his fingers along my cheek, sending shivers through my body. I couldn't see happyness in his eyes, yet they sparkled with delight and the smallest shed of madness.

"Ok, so you _don't _desire what I think you do," he purred sarcastically, "Allow me to _guess _at what you desire." He said.

When I didn't reply, he continued.

"Hmm," he pondered for a moment, stroking his chin dramatically and smirking, "From what the mirror revealed to us both, I would guess that you desire happyness and the happyness of those around you. You desire peace mostly I think, ofcourse you desire respect; who doesn't in fact? People don't see you for who you are, they take advantage of your many talents and don't appreciate you fully," his smirk grew wider and he took a step away from me to walk around me slowly, trailing his fingers across my back everytime he passed behind me, "But that isn't all you want, is it Hermione?" he whispered.

I clenches my jaw and clutched my wand in a deathly grip, his words were spinning circles around my head. Everything he had said were true so far; how much more did he know about me? And, I presumed, everything he had said were pure guesses, he couldn't possibly _know_ all this information! The image of me and him still hung in the reflection, and although we did look rather happy standing hand in hand…it didn't seem real at all; the image of Harry, Ron and I had seemed almost too real, but this one didn't seem real at all. Maybe it was because, to me, that sort of life was galaxies away from people like us, but maybe a happy life was possible after all, maybe falling inlove again was possible even if I lost Ron. But _maybe _just wasn't good enough; maybe's got me no where in the past. It is just another way of saying "no chance".

_Stop touching me, _I begged in my head as his fingers skimmed my neck and sent lightening bolts through my veins. My teeth grated against eachother painfully, my nostrils flared, and my eyes blurred with tears as I watched the couple in the mirror turn to eachother, smiling like idiots, Tom's hands slipped from mine and rested on my waist to pull me closer to his body. Her hands lifted to touch his neck as their faces grew nearer and nearer to eachother until their lips moulded together.

I shook my head furiously and took a firm step away from Tom who's fingers lingered on my neck. I frowned angrily and pulled my wand out, my eyes fixed on Tom's, who were abnormally calm for someone who had a wand pointed at their chest.

_You could end it right here, Hermione, _a voice said, _it would be so easy; just two simple words, _they urged.

I winced as I imagined uttering those words and Tom falling dead on the ground.

_No, _I thought, _I won't kill him; I couldn't._

"I don't know, Riddle," I replied with my jaw clenched, "You seem to know so much, so why don't you tell me?" I spat.

An evil smirk appeared on his shadowed face.

"You want to be loved," he said, taking a step towards me, "You don't care about intelligence, or power, or respect, or whatever…as long as someone cares for you so that you know your life's worth living. I think, Hermione, what you truly want is a purpose."

For a moment I thought I saw a flash of concern flicker in his eyes, but it was soon replaced by a bitter amusement which reminded me an awful lot of Draco. "What do you see?" I whispered, referring to the mirror.

He laughed lightly and rubbes circles on my cheeks with his thumbs softly. I ignored the gentle gesture and stared firmly at him trying my best to keep my face blank and my intentions solid. I watched him take a deep breath and spin round and press his chest to my back and grip my hips tightly. I could feel him lean his head forward to whisper in my ear. His warm breath tickled my neck and I could feel myself going red.

"I already told you what I saw; the same you did." He replied simply and nuzzled my ear with his nose.

My breath caught in my throat and he muttered, "You smell delicious, by the way." In a silky voice.

Part of me wanted to turn round and kiss him senseless just to show that I wasn't the push-over I seemed to be at the moment, but another part of me just wanted to smack him and walk away. I did neither of course, because my feet seemed to be fused to the ground and all my brain appeared to had shut down completely. All I could manage was a blush everytime he touched me because, let's be honest, it was nice. He was gentle when he wanted to be…and it wasn't my fault I reacted the way I did. But what angered me, was that he knew exactly which buttons to press and I would be like putty in his hands. I had to keep telling myself who he was, and what he would do, what he had done; for a moment it seemed to work. It was like I built my barriers up and up and up, until they were as strong as I thought possible, then one touch from him would bring them crashing down again! Maybe he had put a weird curse on me which I was unaware of, that made it so I reacted to his every touch, and even craved his touch! Hell, it was like he controlled me. Maybe he saw me as his puppet, someone he could manipulate, seduce, use, then discard like an old toy. I had to prove to him I wasn't that sort of person. I could not and would not be easily manipulated. He didn't realise who he was messing with; Hermione Granger: The most talented witch of her age!

"I am not your puppet, Riddle!" I spat, and finding my strength once more, I tore myself from his grip and spun around the meet the face of my captor.

"_Stupefy!" _I yelled, aiming my wand at his chest, but he easily deflected it and sent another spell in my direction.

"_Locomotor Mortis!" _Tom shouted aiming his wand at my legs, but I dodged the spell with difficulty and spun from his grasp to sprint to the nearest door I could find.

"Don't think you can escape so easily, Dehavilland," Tom growled, "_Incendio!" _

I hadn't realised just how big that room was until I was surrounded by flames and was unable to reach my destination. Tom was nearing me with an evil glint in his eye and a smirk on his face. I was trapped; the door was only meters away, but I was trapped by a barrier of flames!

_Think quick, Hermione, _I thought, _think quick!_

Tom seemed to have relaxed now and slowed his pace; he knew there was no hope for me, he had caught me finally and he was overly satisfied.

I smirked at his triumphant expression and lifted my wand to spin around me as I muttered another spell. This one was sure to hinder his plans.

"I'm not in the Slug Club for nothing, Riddle." I laughed, and with my protective barrier cased around me, I ran as fast as I could until I reached the door and yanked it open to exit the chamber of flames.

I knew where I was; the dungeons! I took a cautious step forward and found the entrance to Slughorns private chambers. I grinned at myself then legged it towards the Slytherin common room.

I didn't last very long; as soon as I reached the door and saw the faces of Cygnus, Druella, and Draco staring at me awestruck, I slumped against the wall and blacked out.

My head hurt. My throat hurt. My arms were aching like a bitch! And to top it all off, I had some lunatic screaming in my ear whilst I was trying to sleep!

_Please God, _I begged, _be merciful!_

I presumed I still had my eyes closed, because seeing as I was perfectly conscious, I couldn't see a damn thing! Maybe I had gone blind, but that couldn't have happened (A/N: like that little pun there? ;]). A dull thumping noise was all I could hear for the moment (the screaming lunatic was silent) and if I'm honest, that Merlin forsaken noise was driving me insane!

"Hey!" they yelled again, "Hermione! I know you're awake!"

_Ergh, _I thought, _leave me alone!_

"No need to be like that," they chuckled.

My eyes snapped open at that and I sat up. My eyes met those of a tall blond wizards, and I settled back into the pillows again, exhausted.

"Was I talking out loud?" I croaked.

Damn, did I need a drink! My throat felt like it was on fire and every time I attempted to swallow, a sharp pain struck me.

"Yeah, you were," Draco replied, smirking.

I nodded, closing my eyes and clutching the warm duvey hugging me. Once again, my eyes shot open.

_Duvey? Where the hell am i?! _I thought.

_The hospital wing, _Draco replied.

_And how did I get here? _I snapped. My head hurt so much it was painful just to think!

_We're not sure what happened to you, but Cygnus, Rosier, and I were in the common room and you walked in and just…passed out really, _he explained with a hint of amusement, _like I said, we're not sure what happened to you exactly, but we know somehow you came in contact with fire and the ash got in your lungs…which is why your throat hurts._

_Ah, _I thought, _well I could explain what happened but I doubt Dippet or anyone else would believe me to be honest. _

Which was true, because everyone seemed to love Tom, no matter what he did he was still the favourite among the professors. Only one person saw him for what he was; Dumbledore.

I sighed, and openned my eyes to reach for the pumpkin juice on the table beside me. Once I had taken a few sips, the pain in my throat soothed a little, but my arms were still aching a considerable amount.

"You feeling any better then, Sleeping Beauty?" Draco teased, and scooted next to me on the bed.

I chuckled and offered him a drink, which he took gladly. "I could be better I suppose," I replied, "And it's not like I was asleep for years, Draco."

He smirked and spun his wand between his fingers, "Not years, but quite a few hours." He said.

"Oh," I whispered, I hadn't realised I'd even passed out, let alone been asleep for hours!

My eyes flickered around the dimly lit room; no light shone through the windows because it was extremely dark outside, only two torches lit the room up. But, if it was night, and the Hospital Wing is closed after night fall, then how on earth did Draco manage to get it?

"I snook in," he whispered, tapping his nose and winking.

I laughed quietly and elbowed him in the ribs. Having Draco around was always a laugh, he knew what to say or do to put me in a good mood. I regret not being like this in the future; we didn't need to argue, I suppose it was because of his father that he felt the need to insult me all the time.

"Who's that in the far corner?" I whispered, pointing to the end of the room where a shadowed figure lay hunched over in one of the beds.

Draco glanced over to where I was pointing and his eyes quickly fell on his lap. He took a deep breath and replied; "That's Riddle." He muttered, "He arrived not long after you did; Slughorn found him outside his chambers apparently."

I frowned, "What's wrong with him?" I whispered, poison dripping from my words.

To say I dispised him would be an understatement, but the reflection in the mirror had left an imprint on my brain and it wouldn't leave my memory.

"He's suffered from severe burns; we don't know what happened. We were kind of guessing you could tell us actually, seeing as you turned up around the same time…and you've both been in contact with fire." He replied quietly.

My eyes remained glued to the sleeping figure before us and I suddenly regretted leaving him in that room. The flames had been so powerful, I was surprised even my protective spell has stopped them!

"Will he be ok?" I whispered, guilt lacing my voice.

Draco glanced at me oddly. "Well, he's pretty badly burnt, and he's been unconscious for Merlin knows how long…but I guess he should be." He replied slowly.

He didn't sound very certain.

To Be Continued…

**Well, I'm happy with that chapter, and I'm not :L RxR tell me what you thought of it, personally I found the mirror bit quite upsetting, but yeah :L love you alll xx**


	12. Chapter Eleven: Regrets

Chapter Eleven: Regrets

**Previously: **_**My eyes remained glued to the sleeping figure before us and I suddenly regretted leaving him in that room. The flames had been so powerful, I was surprised even my protective spell has stopped them! **_

"_**Will he be ok?" I whispered, guilt lacing my voice.**_

_**Draco glanced at me oddly. "Well, he's pretty badly burnt, and he's been unconscious for Merlin knows how long…but I guess he should be." He replied slowly.**_

_**He didn't sound very certain.**_

* * *

Tom Riddle P.O.V.

Taking into consideration that as a child, I had no experiences of "parental love" or care in any way, shape or form, I had however been awarded with a generous number of useful genetic gifts. For a Half-blood I was extremely gifted with magick, especially the Dark Arts; unfortunately for everyone else, I was a natural at almost everything introduced to me. I was indeed, the most intelligent and gifted wizard Hogwarts had seen for centuries. The teachers all adored me for my charms, good behaviour, and respect. The majority being blood traitors had no idea what my impression really was of them.

Honesty had never been a strong point for me; every second word that spilled from my mouth was a lie. But what was the point in telling the truth? No one knew me, so I could be and say whatever and whoever I wanted to, because they wouldn't know any different. I admit, I even surprise myself sometimes with the split second stories I conjure up. The only people I didn't lie to very much were my Knights. Well, I don't feed them lies, I just don't tell them anything. And if they have anything about them, then they'd know well enough not to question that anyway!

I also seemed to have quite an effect over women. Not that I needed such a trivial trait anyway, but I seemed to make women swoon at my feet as soon as I open my mouth. I was quite aware I was a charmer, and rather handsome if I may say so myself; but women achieved nothing but hindering greatness, why waste my time on such pointless beings when I could expand my talents and become the greatest sorcerer the wizarding world had ever seen?

Since the death of my Father, a sudden bitterness has engulfed me, and seemed to spit all traces of humanity from my soul. Some would call me a psychopath if they discovered the horrendous discriminations I had organised and performed on their fellow students. It was so, so tempting to reveal my hidden identity and strike fear in the eyes of those who dare to cross me, but it was much easier to remain a secret and wait for the right time to reveal myself for who I really am. No doubt, Dumbledore would attempt to reason with me, and "give me another chance at life" or what ever rubbish he was planning to spill next, but there was literally nothing he could do to hinder my plans now. My future was set in stone, not even Salazar Slytherin himself could change my mind now.

I was so distracted by my thoughts, that the cold hand pressed gently to my forehead almost went unnoticed. I would have opened my eyes and cursed whoever dared to touch me into next week, but I pulled my foolish temper back and allowed my acting to take control. I deepened my breathing a little and help my eyes a little tighter shut; although the stranger was making me particularly uncomfortable, I remained relaxed and continued to feign sleep.

"Tom…" they whispered. Their voice was soft and feminine, soothing almost. What did they want with me? Since when did people interrupt me whilst I was sleeping? In fact, who would be as foolish as that?

I allowed my body to stiffen a little as an attempt to warn the stranger to stop touching me, but for some reason, it encouraged them! Their fingers trailed slowly down my temple and stroked their thumb over my cheek. The urge to tear myself from their grasp was almost too inviting to refuse, but when I felt warm breath of my forehead and something soft press against me, I couldn't stop myself. My eyes snapped open, and they managed to sit back before I thrust the top half of my body from the bed and came face to face with the stranger.

If I hadn't have been in control of my facial expression, my mask of malice and frustration (which was half genuine) would have transformed to one of pure shock. No doubt, my eyes showed my true emotions, for that was one act I had not yet mastered.

The girl before me showed no expression, although like me, her eyes betrayed the fear and sadness she was truly feeling. I watched her take a deep, trembling breath before smiling weakly and taking my wand from beside her to offer it to me. I took it gladly, but her glances…almost guilty glances she gave me as her eyes uncontrollably skimmed over my face, hands, chest and arms were as obvious as a knife in my side, even if she had tried to disguise her glances as looking around the room.

"I'm sorry, Tom…" she whispered, her voice sounded as if she honestly meant that if I'm honest. But as if I would believe two empty words; no one had ever been sorry for anything I had experienced, why would they be? It wasn't them who were abandoned by their parents pretty much as soon as they were born.

I scrutinized the regretful girl before me, her head bowed as if she were ashamed of something. I was tempted to lift her chin up and stare endlessly into those void-like brown eyes, but I clenched my jaw and resisted the urge.

Why was she apologizing?

"If you're referring to the offer I put forth," I began, tossing my wand between my fingers delicately, "then you have no reason to apologize, Hermione." I replied gruffly. Merlin did my throat hurt!

I reached for the pumpkin juice underneath my bed and downed it, which seemed to sooth my throat a little, but not by a considerable amount really. My eyes were trained on hers all the time, and never before had I really looked at them. To the untrained eye, they appeared to just be a dull brown shade, but now I could really see them, I noticed bronze flecks as well, and shapes like molten larva rimming the outside. She seemed ready to cry, but I could tell she was biting down hard on her tongue to distract the urge to cry.

"No," she croaked, "I wasn't talking about that."

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously; never before had I seen this…guilty side of this strange girl. She always seemed so confident; Confident, yet sensitive. Her gaze flickered everywhere in the room, but deliberately avoided me.

_Huh?! _I thought suddenly, _how did I get in the infirmary?_

For once, I actually felt bile rising in my throat. This room had never done many favours for me; old memories resurfaced of my first year every time I laid eyes on the chalk white walls, fit to crumble. The most unwelcoming hospital beds with green linen and jugs seated below the bed frames.

"Come on then," I snapped; the silence was just making me more and more frustrated, "Why are you sorry?" I demanded.

Hermione flashed me a pleading look in my direction. She looked quite…appealing when she was worried.

_What??_ I thought, _I did not just think that!_

I clenched and unclenched my jaw impatiently and waited for her to reply. She glanced down at her lap, nibbling her lip and finally replied.

"I'm sorry because I left you in that room." She whispered, her voice cracked on the last word and I realised that…well, she really was sorry.

Why was she sorry? What did it matter to her whether I got locked in a room or not?

"What happened?" I replied, my eyes flickering up and down her form.

"Well," she began, then with a shuddering gulp she allowed me access to an image in her mind…an image that shook my insides, but I didn't let that show of course.

_Hermione stepped away from her bed and walked cautiously towards another bed at the far end. It appeared to be used, as a mass of black hair grew atop the bed sheets, unmoving. With a trembling breath, she crouched beside the sleeping figure and observed their peaceful albeit injured face. Hermione's hand flew to her mouth and a loud gasp of shock tumbled from her lips. As she reached hesitantly for the bed sheets, tears threatening to blur her vision, she gently tugged at the green linen away from the figure and studied her fellow students' injuries. Hermione studied their figure intently, her eyes lingering on the ugly pink and puckered skin above their left wrist, collar bone, and an even larger burn stretching from their throat to jaw. Hermione lifted her fingers cautiously and after seconds of mental abuse, she gently stroked her fingers along his prominent cheek bone which was gradually taking an unsettling mix of purple and blue shades. The bruise had presumably been earned when he had passed out outside the potion masters chambers, and hit his cheek against stone. Her frown deepened as a cold shudder wracked through the patients' body, and Hermione snatched her hand back, panicking that she had caused him to become unsettled. When the boy settled a little and his breathing deepened, she smiled slightly and her hand returned to lightly touch his forehead and trace a rather jagged scar which she presumed had been there long before that night. _

"_Tom…" she whispered softly, and brushed his jet hair from his eyes, praying for his eyelids to open and reveal those dark orbs she so longed to see…_

I remained rigid throughout the memory and for a while afterwards I continued in that uncomfortable position, my eyes a tad droopy and save that, my face held no emotion. I wanted to touch where she had seen my injuries…but I couldn't bring myself to.

Hermione snapped me out of my trance by suddenly saying; "But the scaring will get better until you can hardly see them," she smiled slightly, "Magic can work wonders!"

She sounded quite enthusiastic, but I didn't hold my breath. I'd just have to use some concealment charms every day if I was facially scarred. I sat for a few moments, staring at the curly haired girl before me, and tipped my head to one side, studying her quietly. In some strange way that I couldn't quite explain///she was sort of cute really; the way she pouted when she was annoyed, and how her eyes sparkled and jaw clenched when she was angry, when she was upset she nibbled her lip very often, and when she was worried for someone…she soothed them with healing hands, such soft, gentle hands.

_I think I'm going soft, _I spat. What a disgusting thought; she was a girl, albeit an intelligent girl, but still a girl. What use would come of going starry-eyed over her? She had already refused my offers anyway, and I was in no mood at all to press the matter further.

"You'd better be right," I replied darkly, "because if this face suffers from permanent scars, you'll be the first I blame." I growled.

She nodded weakly, "I know, Tom. I am so sorry…I should never have left you in that room." She whispered, shaking her head sadly and fiddling with her wand.

I sighed dramatically, "It's done now anyway," I said exasperated, "No need to cry over spilt milk." I acted as if it didn't really matter and she should stop being so overdramatic…but honestly, I was grateful she cared. Not that I would ever admit that of course!

My thoughts, surprisingly, travelled back to when I had first met Hermione. She was quite pretty for a girl, I remember thinking, she looked scared…especially when she saw me. I could tell she was making her mental barriers stronger as Dumbledore introduced us; she obviously didn't trust me at all. And for some reason, that unsettled me; whenever she was around me she was scared, nervous, upset or angry, honestly what was my problem! Why did she make me feel so damn guilty all the time? Since when did I care what others were feeling?

One question that picked at my conscience since the moment I found her crouched beside my bed, stroking my cheek and apologizing in that…velvet soft voice she spoke with; what if it hadn't been me caught in the fire?

Just the thought of her in my position, possibly scarred for life because of my greed, made my stomach do a back flip and the remaining colour from my already pale skin drain from my face. If someone else had hurt her, no question about it I'd be hunting them down and make sure they felt the full blow of my anger and her pain…but I had never really thought before how I would feel if _I_ unintentionally hurt her!

"It's Slughorns Christmas ball in four days," she commented a little firmer than the previous times she had spoke during their time together, "do you think you'll go?" she asked, raising her eyebrows expectantly.

_Silly girl, _I thought, _don't pretend you don't already know the answer._

"I don't do Christmas," I replied calmly, sinking back into the pillows and closing my eyes. Why did I feel so…calm around her? I wouldn't be so care free in front of anyone else, even my Knights! I didn't trust anyone with sticking a knife in me; so why did I suddenly trust her so much? Although, she didn't seem the sort of girl to kill me for no reason.

"You…don't do Christmas…" she replied slowly, her tone of voice sounded almost like a challenge, "Well-" she continued enthusiastically, "-this year, you _do _do Christmas." She smiled triumphantly and pulled up a chair.

I chuckled lightly but didn't open my eyes when I said smoothly, "And you can make me can you?"

I opened my eyes slightly to notice her smile fading into a frown; I seemed to have stumped her. She nibbled her lip lightly with a determined gleam in her eye.

_Merlin, _I thought, _I love it when she does that…_

I scowled as I processed what I had just thought, and propped myself up on my elbows glaring intently at the girl before me. When she finally glanced up at me again, the murderous expression on her face seemed to send a bolt of shock through her which more or less immediately struck her face. I smirked and the aggression in my eyes softened to amusement which made her blush when she realised my anger hadn't been completely genuine. _Oh, how I love to tease her, _I growled.

_Seriously, _I chuckled; _you're going soft, Tom. _As much as I hated to admit it (and I definitely wouldn't admit it to anyone other than myself!) I was growing a soft spot for this gorgeous caramel haired girl. And how I'd love to smell her hair, and immerse myself in those luscious curls surrounding her face. How I'd love to touch those plump lips she nibbled so often, to press them against mine, to run my tongue against them. To see her eyes light up every time I touch her…

_Pull yourself together, _I told myself, _you've got it bad!_

"So," Hermione began nervously, "assuming you _are _going to the ball-" she took a deep, shaky breath, my eyes hypnotized by her lips the whole time, "-who might you ask to join you?" she inquired nervously.

Her eyes which were once trained upon my amused face dropped to her lap and she began to fiddle with the hem of her skirt and nibble her lip. It was so tempting just to lean forward a little and capture her lips with mine; but it would probably scare her like it had the last two times. I had regretted it so much after the first one when I attacked her then kissed her…but I couldn't help myself the second time; sitting their like a doll with her nice pink lips calling out to me, I had to kiss her! And there we go again, I scared her. After that kiss I promised to myself that I wouldn't kiss her again unless she openly welcomed it; teasing was allowed of course, but as much as it pained me, I couldn't kiss her. Not yet anyway.

"I haven't said I'll go yet." I snapped unintentionally. I knew she would probably go with Casper or some jerk like him; so why was she asking me?

Her attention drew to me for a moment but quickly focused on her lap again and her eyes seemed to dull at my tone; I immediately regretted my temper. _Merlin, _I thought, _she really thinks she's to blame for this whole thing! Way to go, Tom._

I took a deep breath and reined in my temper until I was sure my next words would sound gentler than before, "You'll have to do a hell of a lot of persuading to make me go…" I sighed, smirking slightly as I watched her face light up, "who are you planning on going with anyway?" I asked.

_Oh no, _I thought mentally drooling, _she's blushing!_

She opened her mouth to speak but closed it quickly and frowned, her creamy cheeks tingling with pink, "Um- well…" she stuttered, "I d-don't really know. I hadn't thought about it before now…" she paused to close her eyes and inhale heavily before opening her eyes again and smiling, "I suppose whoever asks me first."

_This is your chance, _I hoped, _ask her for Merlin sake!_

My smirk grew wider at her collected yet flustered state, hoping amusement would mask the nerves raging through me at that moment, "hmm," I began thoughtfully, "and if say…_I _were the first to ask you, what would you say?" I asked smoothly.

_Don't let her see you're nervous idiot!_

Her eyes shot up quickly to meet mine, and her mouth made a cute 'o' shape. The colour returned to her cheeks even worse than before; she wasn't just surprised, she was slap down shocked! I suddenly had a tremendous sense of pride wash through me, but I kept my cool and gave her my tongue tying smile that most girls swooned over.

"Say something, love," I muttered, leaning forward and stroking her cheek with my forefinger.

Her blush deepened a little when I touched her and I suddenly felt a strange bolt shoot through my body. I mentally groaned at the sight of her, but bit my cheek so I wouldn't actually make a noise. My finger trailed down her cheek to her jaw where it stopped and I gently soothed her cheek with my thumb.

_Dammit, _I cursed, _her skin's so soft!_

She gulped and trembled a little when my fingers glided gently across her neck and I drew my hand back to rest on my stomach. Her eyes watched the movement of my fingers, drumming against my shirt and I couldn't stop the chuckle escape my lips.

_Who's in charge now? _I growled.

I coughed to grab her attention and her eyes tore from my hand and back to my face, albeit reluctantly. Her eyes were wide and sparkled in the light making the different shades of brown in her eyes more prominent.

"I-I'd probably say…" she stuttered quickly, but slowed to a halt just as fast. I waited for her reply for the best part of two minutes and although I found this immensely amusing, I was starting to get a little annoyed. Why wouldn't she just answer, it's a simple enough question!

"Yes!" she blurted.

_Did I just hear her right? _I thought. She had said it almost too fast for me to catch! But I was sure she had said it seeing as she shrank back into the chair and blushed profusely and nibbled nervously on her lip.

_I'd love to know what she was thinking…_I mused, but silently cursed. Right now was not the right time to get on her wrong side by attempting to break down her mental barriers! She'd hate me in an instant.

I stifled a yawn and disguised is as a gulp. My lack of sleep was really catching up on me! I studied her carefully, the smirk had gone from my face and a confused frown replaced it.

"You want to go to the ball with me?" I inquired.

She seemed reluctant to answer as soon as the words had left my mouth, but when she _did _answer, her words were a lot firmer than I had been expecting.

"Yes, Tom." She said smiling, "I would love to go to the ball with you."

"Good." I replied smirking, but really my insides had turned to jelly at the sight of a real smile I hadn't seen since…Merlin, had I ever seen her smile at me? Actually, had I ever smiled at her? All we ever seemed to do was smirk, sneer, scowl, or…well, in her case, cry.

I had been so caught up in my own thoughts of her smile that they completely drowned out the real world. Hermione even had to shout my name to snap me out of my mental conversations!

"Tom…Tom!" Hermione said, her voice gradually getting louder.

I blinked quickly and realised I had been staring at my female companion the whole time. "What?" I muttered, studying the wall with fake interest.

"I uh-" she began but stopped quickly and grimaced, "Your…birthday. It's in twelve days isn't it?" she mumbled, avoiding my gaze.

The hair on the back of my neck prickled when I heard her and a shudder erupted down my spin. My good mood disappeared in a flash and a murderous glance wad hurled in Hermione's direction before I could stop it.

"How do you know that?" I spat.

She flinched and replied, "I heard it somewhere I guess…"

She was terrible at lying; unlike myself.

_Amateurs, _I sneered.

I took a deep breath as an attempt to calm myself down, _again. _"What about it?" I asked, sighing.

"Well," she began slowly, "I was wondering…what you would like for your birthday?" she asked quietly.

I sat up quickly and stared at her in disbelief. Why would she buy me something? No one had ever bought me anything; no one had ever cared to buy me anything. In fact, no one even knew when my birthday was, not even at the Orphanage did they celebrate my birthday. They said trouble makers didn't deserve any celebrations.

"Nothing." I snapped, "I don't celebrate my birthday."

"Well," she said smiling slightly, "looks like there's two things you _will _be celebrating this year."

Her smiled grew wider and I felt a warm sensation fill my body. Her smile gave me the strangest of feelings…I couldn't explain it. I couldn't explain the effect on me. I just knew that this was the first time I had ever felt anything like it before.

**

* * *

**

I'm really happy with that chapter :) it's the first time I've dedicated a whole chapter to one conversation, and I think it's gone quite well tbh. Thankyou to all those who have reviewed chapter ten! Seriously guys, your support is what keeps me writing :L

**Thank you especially to:**

**sweet-tang-honney, ****ClaireReno****, FlowerChild67, innocent as far as you know, Chloo. [:, Liane, and Sophie!**

**Keep reading me'lovlies ;D xx**


	13. Chapter Twelve: Hogsmeade

Chapter Twelve: Hogsmeade

**Previously:**

"_**Nothing." I snapped, "I don't celebrate my birthday." **_

"_**Well," she said smiling slightly "looks like there are two things you will be celebrating this year." **_

_**Her smiled grew wider and I felt a warm sensation fill my body. Her smile gave me the strangest of feelings…I couldn't explain it. I couldn't explain the effect on me. I just knew that this was the first time I had ever felt anything like it before.**_

* * *

"You're what?!"

I winced as Draco shouted in my ear loud enough for people in space to hear. He really had quite a gob on him sometimes!

I sighed heavily and placed my hands firmly on my hips. I had somewhat expected this reaction, minus the screaming of course…but Draco was gifted in the "overdramatic" department. I narrowed my eyes, watching Draco pace from the antique fire place to the burnt hole in the wall where he had expressed his fury, with a murderous expression on his face.

_If looks could kill, _I thought.

"Draco," I began through clenches teeth, "you can work up a tantrum and throw your toys out the pram all you please, but you won't change anything. It's already decided."

Draco's face went an unnatural shade of purple and I knew I'd crossed the line. Looks like the "Malfoy Pride" had the better of him. I didn't even notice him cross the room before his face was pressed up against mine, the anger burning in his silver eyes.

"You have no idea how serious this is, Granger." He fumed, not making any effort to collect himself before he sent another ball of flames at the same wall. My wand flicked out before it could reach the wall and it immediately froze, and then melted into a puddle of water on the stone floor.

I watched Draco clench his wand so tight that his knuckled blanched white. He took a sharp step away from me and collapsed heavily on the green sofa, his cheeks were tinged red but his neck was pure scarlet! I had never seen him so angry before, and just over a silly thing like a dance? Honestly, I knew he was quite a spoilt child and always got what he wanted, but I never knew he had such a temper!

_I don't know why you don't just hex him, _a deep voice sighed in my head, _insolent boy._

I closed my eyes and breathed calmly, _He's my brother, Tom. I can't just hex him._

_You could, _he urged, _or I could do it for you…_

I mentally chuckled at his suggestion, but otherwise ignored his little rants in my head and focused on the blond haired boy seated before me with his hands clasped in front and eyes focused on the floor. I relaxed my shoulders and walked over to him, placing a trembling hand on his shoulder cautiously.

"Draco, please," I pleaded quietly, crouching beside his and brushing his hair away from his eyes with my fingertips, "you…you don't control me. I _want _to go with him." I closed my eyes and leant my forehead against his, "Hey," I smirked, "I never complained when I caught you and Pansy Pug-face humping like horny rabbits after hours, did I?"

He cringed at the memory but smiled none the less and relaxed his rigid form a little, "Yeah," he muttered, "bet it gave you quite a shock."

I laughed along with him and leant against the arm of the sofa, "Bit more of a shock," I smirked and continued in a girly voice, "Drakie Wakie…"

The smile slipped from his face and a scowl replaced it, but I could see amusement flickering in his eyes. I smiled innocently back at him and stood up slowly. "Anyway, 'Ella and Eileen are waiting for me, so I'll see you later." I gave him a quick peck on the cheek then returned to the girls' dormitory where my friends were waiting for me.

My first impression of Mona Parsons hadn't been particularly inspiring. With her long blond hair and slightly tanned skin, lashings of mascara and a skirt a little too short for this time, prancing around after which ever boy caught her eye; she was the 1940's version of Pansy Pug-face. Just our luck to bump into her during our stroll around Hogsmeade, eh?

The morning so far had been rather peaceful really; Hogsmeade was quite packed by lunch because most girls were out dress shopping or Christmas shopping for the week ahead. This was my first Christmas away from my parents; to say I wasn't upset about it would be a lie, because I felt like breaking down completely. I never showed anyone how much I missed my parents, but I did. I missed Harry and Ron. I missed everyone, because they had been there for me since our first year in Hogwarts. As much as I had despised Ronald back then for being an ignorant pig, we had still gone through a lot together, from wrestling great three headed dogs, to duelling with Death Eaters. Our lives had been set in stone the moment we walked through those great doors and there was no turning back. What would life have been like if Harry's parents hadn't died that cold night in Godric's Hollow? Would I still be friends with Harry? No doubt his life would have been completely different; no one would be as familiar with his name as they are now, his name wouldn't be splashed across all the local papers, he wouldn't have people lurking in the shadows awaiting his death…life would have been so different, so much easier…

"Hermione?"

I was dragged from my thoughts by Druella calling my name from the window of Honeydukes sweet shop. She seemed to be practically jumping up and down, beaming as she studied the different treats ranging from chocolate frogs to Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. My first glance at the shop reminded me of our third year of Hogwarts; Harry hadn't been able to go to Hogsmeade so he used the Marauder's map that Fred and George had given him. At the time, everyone was talking about Sirius Black escaping from Azkaban to murder Harry, but that wasn't the case at all. He was Harry's Godfather, and he wanted to get revenge on the real traitor, Peter Pettigrew. Harry had used the map to find a secret passage into Hogsmeade through Honeydukes, accidentally overhearing a conversation between McGonagall, Fudge, and Madame Rosmerta. That's when he discovered the connection he had with Sirius.

"Hermione, help me pick some sweets!" 'Ella shouted and grabbed my hand to drag me into the shop with her.

Tom Riddle P.O.V.

"Heard you 'nd 'Mione are going to the ball together," Cygnus grunted, downing a shot of Fire Whisky and lying back against the wooden chair which creaked loudly.

I took a long gulp of the bottle after snatching it out of Avery's clutches and watched carefully as the bartender eyed us huddled in the corner of the pub suspiciously. _Stupid old fool, _I thought, _you'd think we were plotting to take over the ministry!_

"Yeah," Lestrange said, "I heard that too actually."

"You've heard correctly," I replied smoothly, my eyes focused on the hairy man behind the bar charming the jugs and glasses to clean themselves. I mentally snorted and thought, _not even magic could clean the crap off of those._

I didn't have a very good opinion of this pub, but I'd be damned if we went to The Three Broomsticks where most of Hogwarts gathered to drink a nice Butter Beer and chat over a logged fire. No, as much as I detested this filthy hovel, it was about the only place people didn't wander in Hogsmeade. The grime on the windows must have been years old, because since I first ventured here, the muck on the glass just seemed to multiply like the Weasleys, who were known for breeding like rabbits. The mud on the ground must have been a good three inches from the ground at least and there was a very prominent stench of goat floating around the room. There seemed to be only two good things about this place; one, no one ever came here, and two, the hairy man didn't seem to care who he served as long as he served someone, which meant we could get away with buying stronger alcohol that wouldn't be accessible for us in other pubs.

_Honestly, does this pair never stop talking about women?!_

"I'm taking 'Ella this year," Cygnus boasted, "so, keep your hands off." He growled, staring daggers at Nott.

I sighed inwardly; such trivial matters as this usually swept straight over my head, there was no point in chasing after girls with less than half a brain and even less pride. Why waste time over someone like that when there are girls like Hermi-

_What's so special about her? _I thought sharply, earning myself a wince. Why did I think of her? I bet she never thought of me! What was it about her that drew me in so much…maybe she was a part vela, or maybe she'd slipped a potion in my cup whilst I wasn't looking…the only thing I was certain of, was I was practically besotted by her.

"Don't worry, mate," Nott chuckled, "I've got new meat this time." She replied with a wink.

_That's disgusting, _I thought, _do they have no shame?_

"What's the reason you're taking this new girl then, Tom?" Avery inquired, ordering another bottle of whisky and burping rudely.

I liked a good drink, but gone were the days of being a Gentleman when you're associated with a bunch of idiots such as these. I asked myself often why I bothered with people such as Avery, Cygnus, or Lestrange…especially Nott; he wasn't the most intelligent of people, Merlin knows how he earned a spot in the Slugclub!

_Here we go, _I groaned, _well I might as well get bladdered too._

"Lestrange," I shouted over to the light haired wizard standing by the bar, waiting for his next pint, "get me a bottle of Fire Whisky." I ordered and leaned back to admire the cracked, cobweb inhabited ceiling.

"Will do, Tom." He replied and threw me a bottle seconds after I asked.

I wasn't all that fond of drinking, but I had to get that girl out of my head. Maybe if I hooked up with some other girl I could focus on something a little more entertaining…hmm, maybe.

Hermione Granger P.O.V.

My thoughts had been captured by Tom's birthday present as soon as we reached Hogsmeade. I had no idea what I could get him; if we had gone to Diagon Alley then a trip to Borgin and Burkes would have been worth while, but there wasn't anywhere I could go to buy him something that would tickle his fancy. I had been meaning to pay full attention to dress shopping, but nothing could tear me from my train of thoughts.

'Ella, Eileen and Mona were frantically weaving through the dresses levitating an inch off the ground showering us with different colours; reds, blues, greens, gold, silver, yellow, orange, waterfalls of sparkles and sequins, long flowing gowns with beautiful flower headpieces and accessories. I really hadn't seen anything like it, I didn't know where to look, and suddenly I felt like a small girl again peering through the window of the most magnificent book shop I'd ever seen! I slight grin lit up my face as I watched my friends picking out dress after dress, each completely unique and posed in front of the mirrors.

"Hermione, Hermione! Look!" Eileen shouted from behind me.

She twirled graciously beaming like a maniac; she wore a mid-length black dress with silver patterns twisting and twirling over the velvet material. She wore tiny black heels, which revealed a small tattoo of a snake on her ankle. The dress looked beautiful with her long black hair and dark eyes; she had to get that dress!

"You look amazing," I gawked.

_I hope I look that good, _I thought.

Eileen trotted over to me, her face lit up like a Christmas tree. She leaned forward to kiss my cheek enthusiastically and leapt up and down, "I'm buying this dress!" she squealed and I smiled with her.

Once everyone else had bought their dresses, I began to browse the store for one of my own, which was more difficult than I had expected. 'Ella called the help of the shop owner who ushered us to the back of the shop and practically threw me into a changing room.

She seemed to be rather fond of pinks and purples, but every dress I tried on didn't seem to look right. I began to feel like this was a complete waste of time, and maybe it was…it was only a measly dance, but I was going with Tom; and part of me really wanted to impress him.

"My dear," the curly haired woman began, "I will be only a moment; I feel browsing the shop for a specific dress isn't working to our favour. I had an idea," she said slowly and gave me a quick wink before disappearing back into the shop.

"That woman is barmy." Mona giggled, hugging her bag to her chest like a new born baby.

I smiled warmly at her, slightly amused. I agreed with her to be honest, she didn't seem to be your average middle aged woman.

"She seems ok," 'Ella piped up, studying herself in her new green gown and smiling, "She has some lovely dresses." She sighed.

"Oh, the boys will be drooling at our feet!" Eileen giggled and winked playfully.

Our "conversation" was interrupted by the shop lady running back into the room holding a plain looking gown. My smile faltered; she wasn't going to put me in that was she? I grimaced at the sight of it, but she merely grinned at me and shoved it in my arms.

"Try it on!" she beamed.

I walked reluctantly into the changing rooms and replaced my clothes with the gown she had offered me. I stepped back into the shop and studied the four girls before me. Their eyes were wide, and their hands were covering their mouths in shock. Did I really look that bad?

"Hermione…" 'Ella whispered.

"What?" I snapped. _Stop bloody staring, _I thought, _this is so embarrassing!_

"You look fantastic, my dear!" the lady squealed, jumping up and down and grinning triumphantly.

"Excuse me?" I squeaked. That hadn't been the reaction I was looking for at all…

"Yes!" everyone sang, beaming from ear to ear.

I smiled back and whispered, "Tom won't know what's hit him."

Tom Riddle P.O.V.

"Womore shot 'nd 'ull be para…pare…letic!" Avery boomed from across the table, lifting the bottle to his lips again in the process and downing a good quarter.

A grin broke across my face uncontrollably and my fist made contact with the table, echoing a loud bang around the pub, "Don't talk to me about being paralytic; you're wasted!" I shouted back.

"Why are you shouting?" Mulciber groaned, cradling his head against the table and squeezing his eyes shut, "you're sitting opposite eachother, for Salazar's sake!"

Cygnus clapped him on the back roughly and deliberately yelled, "Think he's drank a little too much, eh?"

Truth be told, the comment was amusing, but not _that _amusing. Never the less, we fell about it guffaws of laughter as Mulciber ran outside to throw up. Alcohol was indeed a cruel substance to those who can't handle more than two bottles of Fire Whisky, but for the rest of us it's a marvellous chance to let go for a bit, and dare I say it, have a good time.

"Do you know what we're missing?" Nott grunted, crushing his foot down on a chair and slapping his hand on his thigh enthusiastically.

"A good ride?" Lestrange asked, winking.

Cygnus chuckled and smacked the table, "I couldn't agree more!" he boomed and cocked his eyebrow at Rosier suggestively, who batted his eyelashes and giggled.

"No." Nott answered sourly, and then reached into his back pocket to reveal a packet of what appeared to be cigarettes. I was wrong.

"Cigar boys?" he smirked and offered one to everyone.

Just as I brought it to my lips, Nott leapt from the chair to place his hands firmly on my shoulders and said, "Between you and me now, Tom; Dumbledore would have my wand for this!" sounding unbelievably similar to Slughorn.

The room was filled with laughter once more, until my voice caught in my throat when I saw who had just walked through the door.

At the sight of her ringlets of caramel hair, slightly flustered creamy skin and large brown eyes, I could feel the walls closing in around me. _She looks delicious, _I drawled when my eyes appraised her slightly tight fitting polar neck top, shaping around her hour glass figure and nice flat stomach. Her jeans fit her close and if I'm honest, made her ass look great.

"Tom!" Hermione chimed, and before I could process what I was doing, I swaggered over to her, smirking confidently, a bottle of whisky in one hand and my cigar in the other. _You must be giving a great impression, _I thought sarcastically. But I didn't care at the time; I was hypnotized by her plump lips, glowing from the cold. Her chocolate eyes were round and sparkling, watching me carefully as I drew closer to her. Maybe she could tell that my eyes were focused intently on her lips and not her eyes, because a small frown creased her forehead for a moment, but a small twitch of a smile graced her lips which she licked unconsciously.

_Just kiss her you fool, _a voice sighed in my head, _don't keep the lady waiting or she'll think you're insane._

It was tempting just to grip her close and kiss her senseless…but maybe it wasn't time for that; I had only just announced that we would be going to the ball together, and she didn't even have any feelings towards me at all. Not that I had feelings towards her, of course…I just liked her lips; A lot.

_Yeah, keep telling yourself that, _a smarmy voice sighed in my head.

_Shut up, _I growled, _what do _you _know anyway?_

The voice chuckled and replied, _more than you think. More than you know yourself._

I mentally cursed that annoying voice. My eyes focused back to Hermione and the aggression in my eyes softened a little. The voice had doubted me just now, and I was beginning to doubt myself slightly. Apart from the fact that Hermione was intelligent, pretty and had a nice body…she was beginning to fit into my requirements for a relationship. Never before had I had a proper relationship, just one night stands and foolish happenings just to satisfy myself…but I wanted to have a relationship with her. I wanted to be closer to her, to know more about her, to get to know her like her stupid brother did.

_Stupid _perverted _brother, _I added.

When I had seen him kissing her I felt such fury and jealousy that I couldn't contain it. I watched her submit to him like she _enjoyed _his kisses! _Mark my words, Hermione, _I thought, _if you think _he's _talented you haven't let me try yet._

"Tom…?" Hermione smiled in a gentle voice; I could see some unknown emotion gleaming in her eyes and for some reason, I wanted to give her that magnificent shine in her eyes.

I smirked back at her and leaned forward slightly, raising my hand to stroke my fingers along her cheek, "Yes?" I replied.

She batted her eyelashes sweetly and tilted her head to the side to flash me a gorgeous smile which made my insides melt and my feet feel like jelly. "Put that cigar out now before I shove it somewhere you won't like." She chimed innocently, like she had just told me how handsome I looked and not threatened me with something so…utterly repulsive.

A shudder ran through me at the thought of that, but I returned her smirk and offered her a drag which she refused quickly, sounding a little insulted. _Bless, _I chuckled, _still the Goody-Two-Shoes, I see._

I glanced at the three girls accompanying Hermione and flashed them my signature smile, "Evening ladies," I said smoothly, offering them a seat each at our table.

"Evening cousin," Rosier greeted Druella, "what brings you here at such a late hour?" he inquired, hanging an arm over her shoulder and smiling.

Druella shifted uncomfortably in her seat, obviously unsettled by the contact between her and her cousin. "Mona um…" she began then laughed lightly, "Mona insisted we visit Tom here actually," she continued, an evil glint in her eyes as she watched Mona's mouth open in astonishment then quickly snap shut and she narrowed her eyes at the dark haired girl.

I could feel Hermione stiffen beside me as soon as the words emptied from Druella's mouth and her eyes dulled, focusing on her hands lying limply in her lap. Silence drowned us for a good two minutes before it was broken by Avery, sitting on Hermione's other side, wrapping a comforting hand round her shoulder. Her eyes snapped wider and focused on the smirking Slytherin beside her, "Cheer up, love," he laughed, leaning closer to her with a hungry glint in his eyes.

Why did he have to touch her like that? I could feel my frustration brewing in the pit of my stomach and I had trouble not sending a curse in his direction; I clenched my fist tight around my wand and gritted my teeth painfully. _Are you blind? _I thought, _she doesn't want you to touch her you pilock, _intense jealousy scorching my insides.

"I'm perfectly alright, Avery," she said quietly, smiling a little, "I'm just a little tired."

She was a terrible liar and a terrible actress actually. She didn't have to fake around me; she didn't like him being so confident around her, and who can blame her? Avery was a nasty piece of work when it came to women.

"So," Cygnus boomed, cracking the tension building up, "I hear you have been dress shopping, ladies." He beamed, gazing intently at Druella who blushed profusely.

"Yeah!" Mona beamed enthusiastically, "There was so much to pick from! Hermione had trouble picking though," she said, her eyes flickering innocently in my direction. I got the impression she didn't like Hermione much, the look she was giving her made that quite obvious.

"What have you boys been up to then?" Eileen asked.

Mulciber grunted and mumbled something no one caught; I'm guessing he was complaining about the alcohol. Avery and Lestrange laughed heartily and dived into a tale of our day with great detail.

Whilst those two talked, I took my time to watch Hermione closely. Avery's arm was still slung loosely around her shoulder and I watched her shrink back as he tightened his hold on her. I hated seeing her like this; in a way I looked at her as my property…I was taking her to the dance after all…

"Hermione," I whispered, leaning close to breathe in her ear. She turned around quickly and blushed when she saw me so close, deliberately breathing on her skin. "Bit stuffy in here, eh?" I asked, smirking.

She nodded quietly.

"Do you want to go back to the castle?" I asked. When she agreed, we bid farewell to everyone and hurried out of the pub.

I didn't really understand how our relationship had transformed from hatred to…well, friendship I suppose. Was it the incident that had occurred that made her attitude towards me change? I was prepared to change if she did; luckily she had changed a little and actually smiled at me instead of sneering. And she had such a…thrilling smile.

"I got your present," she beamed, clutching onto my arm as we walked back up the hill from Hogsmeade.

"Oh, really?" I smirked, "can I guess what it is?" I teased.

She shook her head fiercely, causing her caramel curls to bounce around her face and shake the snow from her hair. _Pull yourself together you idiot, _the voice sneered. But I ignored it and savoured the moment I could share with her.

She may be insufferable at times, and sometimes she was so annoying I wanted to curse her! But, she was also a very nice and intelligent girl. She was beautiful.

_Crap, _I thought sadly, _I think I like her…_

**

* * *

**

Well, there's chapter twelve for you people

**hope you liked it; I enjoyed writing it this time, and I think it wasn't nearly as good as the last chapter, but it was ok =] special thanks to my faithful reviewers: ****innocent as far as you know****, ****Dobby****, ****CeliaEquus****, ****Sophie :D****, ****Chloo. [:****, ****liane****, ****Wisawaffle****, ****sweet-tang-honey****, ****Riku-sia****, ****ClaireReno****, and ****FlowerChild67****. I depend on your opinions people ****so, keep reading and reviewing xx**

Hermione Granger P.O.V.


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Dancing With The Devil

Chapter Thirteen: Dancing with the Devil

**Previously:**

"_**I got your present," she beamed, clutching onto my arm as we walked back up the hill from Hogsmeade.**_

"_**Oh really?" I smirked, "can I guess what it is?" I teased.**_

_**She shook her head fiercely, causing her caramel curls to bounce around her face and shake the snow from her hair. Pull yourself together you idiot, the voice sneered. But I ignored it and savoured the moment I could share with her. **_

_**She may be insufferable at times, and sometimes she was so annoying I wanted to curse her! But, she was also a very nice and intelligent girl. She was beautiful.**_

**Crap**_**, I thought sadly, **_**I think I like her…**

* * *

Tom Riddle P.O.V.

To say I was proud of my name would be a lie. I hated my name because it had been passed down century to century, father to son, for as long as the Riddle's had existed. My father was a cruel man, a disgusting man, a man who broke my mother's heart and left her to die. My father was a filthy Muggle bastard with no heart; and he ruined my life. Maybe my mother would still be alive if he hadn't abandoned us and left her to die. I think killing him was the most genius idea I have ever had; as if a man like him deserved to live. He didn't even know who I was when he saw me again; I doubt he even remembered he had a son. But I got my revenge on him, and _Merlin_ was it sweet!

I suppose all my hatred and malice erupted from me when I learnt of my mother and fathers relationship and how I had fit in to it. I just seemed to be a convenient accident really; my mother was nothing more than a whore desperate to get the attention of a worthless Muggle who hated her. So she fed him a love potion and got pregnant with me, but when she forgot to feed give him his common doses of the potion, it wore off and was released from his obsession with her. She obviously thought getting pregnant would keep him with her, but it didn't and he left her to give birth and die. I was moved to an orphanage where I was treated like a psychotic criminal and kept in the dark about my magical inheritance, and never saw my father again until the day of his death. Oh what a joy life had been!

Hogwarts was like my home…well, it was my home I suppose. I wouldn't say I loved it there, but it was where I thought I could be myself. Until I began to have crazy thoughts of power and it got me here; lying to people, hiding my true self, striking fear into the eyes of people who challenge me or get in my way. No one knew me; which was certainly the best part of this place. Every Christmas I would be sent back to the orphanage where I would brew my anger and plan the year ahead. I wouldn't leave my room. I had no reason to; I didn't get along with the other orphans. I didn't want to and I didn't need to. They were all scared of me anyway, but I had matured since Dumbledore had first met me. Mrs Cole pointed out to Dumbledore countless times how much I had matured into a handsome and charming young man…but it wasn't all hunky dory. She told him of incidents, my anger problems, how I sit brooding in my room, and how all the children were afraid of me. When I returned to Hogwarts, he questioned me numerous times about my relationship with the other orphans. I simply told him that I mind my own business, which was true because if I didn't bug them then they wouldn't bug me.

For some unknown reason, this Christmas had been different. Dumbledore had allowed me to remain at Hogwarts over the Christmas break. I didn't complain obviously; although I never celebrated the useless tradition, it was better to stay at Hogwarts than Muggle England in the midst of a pointless war! And don't even get me started on Hitler!

I was glad of Dumbledore's decision. It hadn't really bothered me until about a month ago when I realised, if I were to stay over the holiday with no lessons and no restraints…then I would be able to spend a little more time with Hermione. I don't know what it is about that clever witch that captured my attention so; but I did know that now she had my attention, I wouldn't easily release her from my grips. Now she was almost mine, I could fore fill our desires; I could make her happy, I could fill that empty cavern which so craved for respect and power! Gone were the days of ruling alone. She was perfect for my plans, and soon enough, she would realise it too.

Here I lay quietly and content, without a care in the world. That would be true, were not constant memories of that stupid irresistible witch plaguing my thoughts! Why her, I told myself, why her indeed. There were plenty of witched just as pretty, just as…pleasant, if not prettier or more pleasant; the girls I were familiar with certainly didn't have the nerve to pull their wands out at me every chance they got! Then again, I never gave them a chance to be any less than satisfied with my…services. I chuckled lightly and imagined the outrageous blush on Hermione's face, would I ever feel the need to discuss my sex life with her.

I turned my head and propped myself on my elbows to glance at the clock beside me. 3:00 am, it said. _Well, _I thought, _no point in hanging around I guess._

Tonight was the night of the ball; no classes for the whole day, just relaxing and…_dancing. _I shuddered at the thought and rolled my shoulders to loosen them.

I glanced, half-lidded, around the quiet room. I dressed myself in a green shirt and rolled the sleeves up to my elbow. I could never wear a long sleeved shirt without rolling the sleeves up. Once I was dressed, I made my way to the Slytherin common room and awoke the remaining Knights who hadn't left Hogwarts for Christmas the previous night. Black, Avery, Lestrange and Mulciber stood before me lazily. I was tempted to hex them awake, but I needed them for something and hexing them would do nothing but hinder that this morning.

"My Knights," I purred, "the locket?" I asked, my eyes flickering to each of them, fixing them under my cold stare.

* * *

Hermione Granger P.O.V.

"What do you suppose they're talking about?" Eileen whispered, poking her head around the wall to catch a glimpse of the scene before us.

"Beats me," Druella sighed, "but damn Tom for interrupting us…" she grumbled, narrowing her eyes.

Mona giggled and I rolled my eyes, smiling at the typical teenage girl before me.

The night before, Eileen, Druella, Mona and I had slept in the girls' dormitory discussing the dance. For once, I really felt like I fit in with a group of girls, I could talk to them easily about normal girl stuff. _Hell! _I was even getting to know Mona Parsons! She reminded me a lot of Lavender Brown in some ways; although they looked completely different, they acted the same, they treated boys the same and if they wanted a boy, nothing could stop them from getting him. She obviously hadn't been too fond of me when she met me, and I'm guessing that was because she wanted Draco and saw me as a threat. But she'd lain off him for a while now…maybe something had happened between them and now she was satisfied and didn't want him anymore, or maybe she realised it was a lost cause. I'd bet on the first one.

I suppose to an outsider, us watching Tom and his followers looked a little like stalking. But who can blame us for being curious? Especially at three in the morning! The only one out of us all who were dressed was Tom; which didn't surprise me to be honest, because Minerva had told me he was an early riser and was never in his room when she awoke at six to meet with the Prefects. My eyes skimmed over his attire, and I liked what I saw. He wore a dark green shirt; the top three buttons were undone revealing his pale contours of his throat and top of his chest, the sleeves were bundled up to his elbows, showing the way the muscles in his arms flexed when he clenched and unclenched his fist. Luckily, my mother hadn't raised me to be ignorant to fashion through the ages and I recognised that the baggy, yet smart trouser he wore were Oxford Bags which, although they wouldn't be particularly fashionable in my time, made him look really…well, _good._ Not that he didn't always look good…but today in particular…I cringed as my thoughts seemed to be going somewhere I didn't want them to.

I turned my head slightly to find Mona leaning calmly against the wall with her arms crossed. Her eyes narrowed and focused on the standing before us. _Oh Merlin, _I thought when she skimmed her lips with her tongue, her eyes focused on the pale skinned, dark eyed, incredibly handsome wizard who had his wand pointed at-

Gasps could be heard from all four of us as Tom's wand flicked in Avery's direction and a sudden wave of pain struck him straight in the chest. He writhed in agony, one hand clutching his stomach and the other clawing desperately at the floor. His eyes were scrunched up, neck blazing red, teeth gritting together, and only a frustrated guttural groan escaped his lips.

I was so shocked by the amused expression on Tom's face, that didn't notice Mona rushing forward screaming, "No! Tom, stop!"

I forced myself to dart forward, revealing myself in the process, to grab onto Mona before she made it any more obvious we had been watching the whole thing. But it was too late; she had reached the crumpled figure of Avery like a new born child. I stopped dead in my tracks and I felt the blood drain from my face as I met Tom's cold hearted glare.

* * *

Tom Riddle P.O.V.

"My Lord," Avery began, "we have searched…and searched for the locket," he paused and took a trembling breath, "I am sad to say we have not found it yet…"

I nodded slowly and took a step forward. I smirked when Avery winced at my presence like I'd just dragged a knife down his arm. I studied the three Slytherins before pulling out my wand and toying with it between my fingers.

_Honestly, _I thought, _you would have thought they'd have learnt their lesson by now…_

I sighed dramatically and paced quietly, my gaze flickering from my shoes to the Knights. Although they kept blank faces, I could definitely see a glimmer of fear in their eyes which gave me a strange feeling in my stomach, and I suddenly wanted to send them all away and tell them not to return until they had the locket. But I couldn't do that; I had to put them in their place and make them realise that if I told them to do something, they had to do it or face consequences.

"Avery," I said firmly, "stand forward." He did as he was told without a word and stood as rigid as a plank before us all.

_Good, _I thought darkly, _make them fear you._

"You have failed me, my Knights." I sighed, "This cannot happen again…"

"No, My Lord," Mulciber began, "It won't happen again I assure you!" he mumbled quickly.

I shook my head sadly and trained my eyes upon his face which was staring intently at the floor, frowning harshly and nibbling his lip. A few locks of his brown hair had fallen in front of his eyes; it irritated me to no end.

"You're right, Mulciber." I said through gritted teeth, "it will not happen again." My right hand raised and I aimed my wand at Avery's chest. "_Crucio," _I growled and he was immediately hit with bolts of intense pain, racking through his body violently.

I watched him screw his eyes shut and gasp in pain for a few moments before I broke the spell off in shock when a gasp was heard from behind me and a dark haired girl came rushing forward screaming, "No! Tom, stop!"

Another figure appeared running after her, presumably attempting to stop the crazy girl from getting to Avery. Only when I saw her caramel curls bouncing around her creamy skin and those pleading chocolate eyed did I realise who she was.

_What the fuck is going on?! _I mentally screamed.

I was angry. I was very angry. No, that was an understatement. I was so angry I was just about blinded by it! How the hell did they get here?! My eyes watched the uncomfortable scene unfold before me; Mona Parsons was crouched by the semi-unconscious Slytherin at my feet, who was still gasping at the pain I had just inflicted on him. Mona seemed to be cooing something in his ear and holding his tightly to her chest; the sight was positively sickening and I felt myself cringing when she started planting quick kisses over his forehead and sobbing quietly. _I never knew they were even involved with each other…_I thought in disbelief as he smiled weakly at her and gazed into her eyes. I swear to Salazar, I thought I was going to be sick.

Only then did I remember I had Hermione standing beside me with an apologetic and guilty expression on her face. I turned to look at her quickly and she cringed, taking a hesitant step away from me as I fixed her with a cold stare. What did she expect when she had just interrupted me?

I took a quiet step towards her and leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "Would you like to tell me why you and your…friend, have interrupted us?" I demanded quietly.

She grimaced at the calm tone of my voice, obviously expecting a seriously loud episode of shouting. Well, who was I to deny her that privilege?

"I'm sorry, Tom…" she replied, her hand reaching up to touch my shoulder lightly, "We didn't mean to watch this…I'm sorry." I relaxed a little at her touch, and found myself lost in her intimate gaze.

She was so beautiful; in fact, possibly the most beautiful witch I had ever come across. Who could wish for a more perfect witch? Intelligence and beauty is the key to power. And she had it; she could use it to her advantage. So why hadn't she mentioned my offer again? She must have wanted to be powerful and feared. If not that, powerful and _loved. _I could usually see right through any person easily, I could see what made them tick; get to know them without even actually mixing with them. But I couldn't understand _her, _and it frustrated me so much. But one glance in her direction, one whiff of her luxurious scent, one touch of her soft delicate hand…and all my previous emotions would be forgotten, and replaced with pure bliss.

I blinked a few times before discovering that I had been standing for a few seconds just staring into her eyes; I snapped out of it soon enough and my gaze hardened on her. "Make sure it doesn't happen again," I growled, "understand?"

She nodded, frowning at me. She seemed puzzled.

_Idiot, _I thought, _you're supposed to shout at her. Tell her you won't forgive her; not gaze like a love-sick puppy into her eyes! _

I mentally cursed; the clogs in my brain spinning furiously for a suitable way of punishing the witch before me. "Forget what you saw tonight, understand?" I growled. When she nodded, she turned around, facing the stairs leading to the girls' dormitory.

"Eileen, Druella," she announced, "you can come out now."

I wasn't shocked to find more girls watching us, but I told them to forget what they had seen that night and dismissed them all at one go. Only one remained with me; _Hermione_.

She shifted uncomfortably on her feet with her eyes focused on the floor. A firm frown still graced her face and thought I could see the sparkle of a tear in the corner of her eye. I dismissed the thought immediately; why would she cry at a time like this? I hadn't done anything to her. She was probably just tired.

I smirked amusingly at her and took another step towards her. She was so close to me, I could almost feel her warm breath on my skin. I could feel my mouth watering when she bit her plump lips and held back the urge to grab her, smash her against the wall and take her there.

_I doubt she'd thank you for that, _I thought.

"Tom," she whispered, her eyes flickering up to meet mine as I raised my hand to tilt her chin up a little, "I'm sorry for watching…and I don't repeat what I s-"

"Hush," I interrupted smoothly, "I was angry that you watched. But I'm not now," I replied whilst the fingers on my other hand drew ghostly soft patterns on her throat.

She closed her eyes for a second before inhaling and exhaling slowly then opening her eyes once more. They glistened with tears, but she seemed to be biting her tongue to prevent them from shedding.

"Are you scared?" I asked, bewildered.

She shook her head and smiled a little, "I'm not scared of _you. _But…but what I saw you do…to Avery, it shook me up a little." She confessed, her eyes flickering back to the floor guiltily.

I felt the urge to laugh at her stupidity, but I bit back and smirked instead and ignored what she had just said completely, "Go find everyone," I murmured, "I'm sure they want to discuss the ball with you or something. I'll see you at the dance." I continued and leaned forward to press my lips to her forehead and watch her scurry off from the common room to find everyone else.

Only then did I let my anger control me.

* * *

Hermione Granger P.O.V.

"_Forget what you saw tonight…" _Tom had said. And forget we did; well, everyone else did, but I didn't. I couldn't forget and I wouldn't forget, but tonight was a happy night so for the moment I pushed the memories to the back of my head like everyone else did, and relished in the joy of being with friends…albeit extremely enthusiastic and girly friends.

"Eileen!" Druella shrieked from behind the curtain.

"Yes?" she replied, frantically rushing around the room, searching desperately for her Tiara.

"Can you fetch me my Tiara please?" she pleaded.

Eileen looked livid, and I couldn't help but laugh when her head shot up from behind the bed and she shouted, "No, 'Ella. I cannot fetch your Tiara because I'm trying to find mine at the moment!" her face growing redder by the second.

I chuckle loudly and leaned into 'Ella's trunk underneath her bed to grab her missing accessory and levitate it behind the curtain.

"Hermione; you are a life savour!" she sang and threw herself out from behind the draped to engulf me in a tight embrace which almost suffocated me.

"Careful, 'Ella," I warned, "You'll smudge your makeup." I said with a smile and she drew back to fix me with the happiest grin I had ever seen on her face.

Her face immediately dropped when her eyes skimmed over my attire. "Why aren't you dressed?" she screeched, earning a cringe from me.

I feared for my hearing when I was around these girls sometimes.

"You lot just get ready first, then I will, ok?" I smiled weakly. The idea of walking gracefully down those stairs in a dress seemed like a death wish to me. Graceful, my arse! Knowing me I'd fall right down those stairs to my death!

"Mona, Eileen; did you hear that?!" she shouted.

Both girls appeared before us, already dressed and ready for the ball which was almost an hour away. Their faces dropped when they saw me. _Oh Merlin, _I mentally groaned at myself for not getting ready by myself in mine and Draco's common room.

"Make over time, methinks!" Mona shrieked and the other two girls returned her thrilled grins.

**40 minutes later…**

I was pleased with myself. I didn't look anything like I usually did…dare I say it, I looked just a little bit beautiful. I couldn't thank them enough for what they had done with me. It was surprising what a little makeup, a new dress, some curlers, jewellery and a little bit of imagination could do to a girl!

"Thank you…" I breathed as I stared at the girl in the mirror. She didn't look anything like me…and the only way I could recognise myself was by my brown eyes, brimming with tears of joy. I couldn't quite believe how…beautiful they had made me. I just hoped Tom would think so too.

* * *

Tom Riddle P.O.V.

There was no denying that I was good looking, as vain as it may sound, I was and I knew it; I was reminded almost everyday. It was obvious that I was the ideal student. Not only did my fellow students love me but so did the teachers. Well, the majority did anyway; I could tell when someone didn't like me, and to be blunt, I didn't give a damn. Dumbledore didn't make it overly obvious, but everyone could tell he wasn't particularly fond of me. But the Gryffindor's…well, they were another story. My charms, looks and grades won the hearts of the Gryffindor witches, apart from McGonagall of course; she hated me. The boys hated me too, probably because they couldn't catch the attention I could. The Hufflepuff's sided with the Gryffindor's too, but I can't really say that was a shame.

The corridor was lit brightly with balls of light, levitating from the ground, each spinning furiously. Red, green and golden drapes hung along the walls and were charmed to shimmer when people walked past them. The ceiling had been charmed to look like a clear night sky with dotted stars and a large silver orb hanging gracefully in the centre.

_Slughorn has really gone all out this year, _I thought as I stood beside Avery, Cygnus, Lestrange and Mulciber at the foot of the staircase, awaiting the arrival of our…_dates. _I shuddered inwardly at the word and fumbled with the sleeve of my black tuxedo, which I usually wore for the Slug Club.

A gasp tore me from my thoughts. My eyes flickered to the staircase where Druella Rosier was very slowly drawing closer to where Cygnus stood. I felt like hexing his mouth shut, the drooling idiot, but that would have ruined the night so I decided against it.

Not long after Druella's arrival, Mona Parsons appeared atop the staircase and practically threw herself into Avery's arms. _Hmm, _I thought, _well we can't all be subtle I suppose. _

Eileen Prince was the next to make an entrance, albeit an extremely quiet yet graceful one. She didn't throw herself at Mulciber like Parsons had luckily, but graced his with a shy kiss when she met him, blushing furiously.

_Oh Merlin, _I thought, nibbling viciously on my bottom lip, _maybe she's decided not to turn up. Maybe she doesn't want to go with me anymore! If she doesn't turn up and humiliates me-! No; I mustn't think like that, she will turn up, she's probably as nervous as I am…No! Hold on a moment, I am __**not **__nervous! I'm Voldermort for Christ's sake; I don't get nervous! She will turn up, just be bloody patient for a few seconds!_

My mind was uncontrollably swamped by reasons that she wouldn't turn up, why she wouldn't want to spend this small amount of time with me; but there was only one reason that really stood out from the rest. Maybe she had been scared of what she had seen me do to Avery earlier…_oh Merlin. _

"Tom…_Tom_," someone was shouting my name, but I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't hear them until they shouted, "Oh! Doesn't she look beautiful?!"

My head snapped up immediately and what I saw stepping delicately, gracefully, _beautifully, _down the staircase towards me, literally took my breath away.

Her golden caramel hair was held back by small white orchids with flecks of gold on the petals. Her usually slightly frizzy curls were more solid and hung gracefully down the centre of her back like a waterfall of ringlets. She wore a thin layer of makeup; just enough to compliment her high cheek bones. Silver eye shadow and dark eyeliner made her eyes appear wider and sparkled as she passed the spinning orbs of light. I almost melted when my eyes met the light sheen of pink gloss on her lips which made them look even plump, as if she had been gnawing at them constantly, which wouldn't surprise me at all really. I felt my stomach flip uncomfortably and a strange stinging sensation in my chest struck me as my eyes flickered over her long silver dress with an…_extremely _low dip at the neck, showing just a little cleavage but enough to send me over the edge had I not bit back and controlled myself. The waist of the dress lay snug against her middle then flowed gently down her legs, embroidered with small glittering sequins and beads.

Before I knew it, she was standing before me, smiling shyly and blushing a little. I smiled back, I mean, I _really _smiled…

"You look…" I breathed, unable to find the right words.

She winced and said, "Is it too much? Oh Merlin, this is so embarrassing!" in a pleading tone.

I chuckled at her expression and leaned forward to brush my lips against her jaw and whisper, "Hush, you look…positively ravishing." and took her hand, leading her from the corridor and into the hall.

"Never thought I'd see the day Tom Riddle was lost for words," Avery said, winking at me and deliberately glancing Hermione up and down, obviously liking what he saw.

I growled and pulled her a little closer to me, my protective mode kicking in. she smiled up at me from underneath her eyelashes and the urge to kiss her was too much to bear. _Stop it, _I growled, _kiss her and you'll ruin her makeup fool. _I smirked back at her and was too distracted by her beauty to take any notice of the decoration in the hall.

_Why did I doubt she'd turn up? _I mentally hexed myself and shook my head to dismiss all the doubt I held over her. What was wrong with me? I just couldn't stop looking at her! Yes, she looked beautiful…but, didn't other girls look like this? Why hadn't I noticed them like I noticed Hermione if they were just as stunning…none of it was making sense to me. I didn't know what it was about her that gave me such a sharp longing in my chest to touch her, to taste her, to have her shouting for me…I wanted this girl so badly it was unbearable!

"Ah! Tom, my son!" an enthusiastic voice boomed from behind us. We turned to find Slughorn practically skipping over to clasp our shoulders firmly and say, "Dear me, Tom! You've certainly done well for yourself this time, eh?" he laughed and reached around us for a glass of wine and took a large gulp of it, "I always knew you two would make a fantastic pair! Well, well don't just stand here, take her for a dance, Tom!"

I felt myself pale when he said that word but before I could refuse, we were pushed onto the dance floor and one of Hermione's hands were pressed lightly against my neck and the other held softly onto my shoulder. I gulped at the contact and placed my hands cautiously onto her waist. _Oh Merlin, _I thought, _did she just shudder?_

I closed my eyes and inhaled slowly before reopening my eyes and smiling warmly at the delicate woman in my arms, then pulled her a little closer and gracefully spun her through the many other couples surrounding us.

I could tell she wasn't an expert in dancing, but neither was I. out movements were slow and hesitant yet graceful and dare I say it…sensual. Well, they were for me at least. I could feel her body heat radiating off her body and as I held her close enough to bury my face in her caramel curls I immersed myself in her cherry scented locks. I allowed my left hand to release its grip on her waist and lifted my fingers to brush against the soft skin of her throat and trace patterns on the silky texture, causing Goosebumps to appear on her naked arms and a shudder to erupt down her spine.

"Thank you," I barely whispered in her ear, making certain to breathe on her neck and softly touch my lips to her ear.

"What for?" she replied, closing her eyes and leaning into my touch.

I chuckled quietly and pulled back so that I was only inches from her soft plump lips, slightly parted and gleaming. "For this…" I breathed, and closed the distant between us.

To Be Continued…

**

* * *

**

I'm very pleased with this chapter to be honest. The last chapter wasn't as…popular as the one before, and I really hope this one tickles your fancy :) in the next one, a few more secrets are revealed between HG and TR. Please, read and review :) I hope those of you who were looking forward to the dress etc are satisfied a little :L although there's not much there, it was a bitch to write I can tell you xD Btw, you won't find out what she's bought him until around…the 15

**th**** chapter? Anyway, enough from me :L keep reading my faithful readers :) love you lots xx**


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Never Have I Ever

Chapter Fourteen: Never Have I Ever

**Previously:** _**I allowed my left hand to release its grip on her waist and lifted my fingers to brush against the soft skin of her throat and trace patterns on the silky texture, causing Goosebumps to appear on her naked arms and a shudder to erupt down her spine. **_

"_**Thank you," I barely whispered in her ear, making certain to breathe on her neck and softly touch my lips to her ear. **_

"_**What for?" she replied, closing her eyes and leaning into my touch.**_

_**I chuckled quietly and pulled back so that I was only inches from her soft plump lips, slightly parted and gleaming. "For this…" I breathed, and closed the distant between us...**_

* * *

Tom Riddle P.O.V.

You know when one does something magnificent, like produce your first patronus or successfully brew your first potion, and you get such a mind-blowing rush of satisfaction, adrenaline and pride? That's what it felt like to kiss Hermione. Even just a gentle brush of her lips against mine was enough to trigger such a sharp pang of adrenaline in my chest that I felt fit to burst with it! It was like being struck by lightening…being so close to her really had the strangest affect on me, but at least it was there; and it was a totally unknown feeling to me. I just knew it meant something, how could it not if I'd never felt it before?

_Stop getting ahead of yourself, _I thought irritably, _she probably doesn't even like you in the least bit. _I mentally scowled at the truth in those words.

_But she's kissed me, she came to the ball with me, she's bought me a birthday present for Christ sake! _I was infatuated with this strange, caramel haired girl. And that should have been good news; but not for The Dark Lord. I was evil, cruel; I was supposed to be a heartless manipulative bastard! Why did she have to come along and make me develop feelings for her?!

Her lips felt so damn soft against mine, and slightly damp from when she had graced her tongue over them before I kissed her. For saying it was just an innocent brush of my lips against hers, it felt like eternity was engulfing us; like it would never end and we would never part, and for a moment I wanted that so badly! But that wasn't possible obviously; as much as neither of us wanted this rare moment of pure bliss to come to an end, we knew it had to…eventually.

I put a little pressure on her waist, pulling her just a tiny bit closer to me then I allowed the everlasting flame to flicker out of existence. I pulled back slowly, breathlessly, reluctantly and smiled a little whilst staring into her chocolate brown eyes with more tenderness than I dare admit.

Her eyes sparkled like diamonds and she returned the smile and clutched my hand in hers. _Such soft skin, _I thought, allowing myself to lose all train of thought in her intense gaze.

"Come on," she whispered, leaning her head against my chest as we swayed to the music, her ringlets of hair tickling my chin. "let's get out of here," she continued and placed a feather-light kiss on my cheek then pulled us away from the crowd of couples and back into the corridor.

I assume she had arranged to meet everyone after the ball, because Eileen and Muciber were sitting together on the staircase, quietly talking to each other. Druella and Cygnus were walking eagerly over to us, hand in hand. And Avery and Mona Parsons were in a rather uncomfortable looking position in the corner of the wall, engaged in a furious lip-lock. I couldn't help but snigger at the couples before us, but Hermione elbowed me sharply in the ribs and my laughing immediately stopped.

"Hermione, Tom!" Druella exclaimed when she reached us, "We're all going to the Slytherin common room now for a little drinking game, if you're up for it." She continued and winked in my date's direction, who narrowed her eyes at the dark haired girl but giggled none the less.

Cygnus glanced at me and rolled his eyes, smirking. I laughed along with him and wrapped my arm around Hermione's shoulder, pulling her tight against my side. _Well, _I thought, _this drinking game doesn't sound like a bad idea._

_You can say that again, _Cygnus replied, _we're lucky bastards eh? _He laughed.

* * *

"Right," Mulciber began, rubbing his hands together eagerly and watching Avery pouring the shots for each of us, then placing the whisky bottle in the middle. "The game goes like this: each of us goes in turns to say, _never have I ever…_then you obviously say something that you've never done, can be anything from…setting your boxers on fire to humping a teacher, yeah?" when everyone nodded he continued, "whoever hasn't done whatever they've said, remain still. But if you have done it, then you take a shot. Understand everyone?" he asked, grinning.

We remained silent and prepared for Mulciber to begin the game.

_Why am I dreading this so much? _Hermione groaned.

I mentally chuckled and grasped her hand in mine, _because you're a light weight? _I replied and winked at her shocked expression which soon changed into a smirk.

"Never have I ever…" Mulciber began, eyeing everyone in the circle evilly and smirking before saying, "had sex in a cupboard."

I could feel the colour drain from my face as he said those words, and three sets of eyes landed on me. Avery, Mulciber and Parsons narrowed their eyes in my direction, calculating my next move.

_Fuck it, _I thought and lifted the shot glass to my lips, then downed the burning liquid.

* * *

Hermione Granger P.O.V.

"WHAT?!" I shouted, jumping up from my spot on the floor after I watched Tom, Mona Parsons and Avery raise the shot glasses to their lips.

Tom shot Mulciber a threatening look, but all he did was smirk in reply. I couldn't believe what I was hearing! I couldn't wrap my head around it! Just…I wanted to throw up…but that would have given the worst impression; I wanted to curse him…but what right did I have to do that? I wasn't even part of his private life…I didn't have a say in who he shagged and who he didn't…but I felt jealous. I felt so, so jealous…and I didn't know why!

"Calm down, Hermione," Tom sighed, "I'll explain it later." He promised and smiled a little, resting a hand on my arm to calm me.

_Dammit, _I thought, _you shouldn't give in so easily._

I sighed, and sat back down, ignoring the numerous stares in mine and Tom's direction. Mulciber leaned over to refill the three shot glasses and leaned back casually with his hands behind his head and a triumphant smirk plastered on his face. I scowled at the Slytherin before me but let it slide for the moment and focused my gaze on Eileen who was next in line.

She frowned for a few moments, clearly stuck on something but soon enough, her face lit up and she said, "Never have I fallen in love."

it was so silent in the room once she'd said that; it was as if a veil had fallen over us and frozen us in place. But once Cygnus had the guts to take his shot back, Druella followed him and I couldn't keep the truth from tripping from my lips and I raised the glass to my lips and knocked the foul, burning liquid down my throat. It was horrible; like my throat was set on fire and growing in my stomach. I mentally prayed that they wouldn't ask another question like that.

_I wouldn't be in this situation if Ron was still with me, _I thought sadly, tears threatening to overspill at any moment as I remembered some of the best times I had experienced with my love. But he wasn't with me anymore, and my life depended on this moment in time.

_Yeah, _I thought, _and here you are betraying Ron by hooking up with the future Dark Lord. _

That was when I noticed a lot of eyes focused on me. Druella was watching me carefully, a knowing expression on her face, as was Eileen. But the rest…well, I don't know what they were thinking, but the majority were looking…sort of _shocked _really. I glanced at Tom through my eyelashes, almost frightened of his opinion. I couldn't quite decipher the expression on his face…but, once I had seen him, I felt a sharp pain strike my chest and I had a horrible urge to ask him to hold me close and cry. He looked hurt.

A cough from my right brought us out of a trance and Cygnus muttered, "Yeah well, we can talk all this over later on when we're all hammered and on the verge of passing out;" he clapped his hands loudly and I tore my gaze relentlessly from Tom's dark eyes, "it's my turn now…" he growled playfully.

We laughed at his tone of voice and for a moment, all the tension vanished.

"I've got a good one," he barked, "Never have I ever pushed someone out of a window!"

Avery and Tom took yet another shot of whisky and leaned back, grinning proudly. I raised my eyebrow at the dark haired boy next to me and smirked. "You pushed someone out of a window?" I inquired, trying to sound as if I didn't believe it.

But I did believe it. Of course I believed it; it sounded just like him for Merlin's sake! Avery smirked at me and opened his mouth to explain, but Tom cut him off by raising his hand and said quietly, "He had it coming to him." And ended the conversation.

"Right," Druella piped up eagerly, her big dark eyes flickering to everyone in the room and laughing like an evil scientist, "Never have I ever…" she turned to look intently at me and wink mischievously before continuing, "measured my penis."

I couldn't hold back the fits of laughter this time; neither could the other three girls, and the look on Avery's, Tom's, Cygnus's, and Mulciber's faces were priceless!

* * *

Tom Riddle P.O.V.

"_Right," Druella began, glancing at everyone in the room and smirking, "Never have I ever…" she paused for a moment, then winked at Hermione and the pair of them sniggered._

_Brilliant, I thought, I can't imagine what this next ones going to be._

"…_measured by penis." Druella continued, and the room was filled with girly giggles and unpleasant grunts of frustration._

I leaned back, watching the scene unfold before me with my trademark smirk in place and Hermione seated curiously beside me. I turned my head to see her staring at me with her eyebrows raised and a cheeky smirk playing at her lips.

"Oh, come on," I laughed, "I'm not as sad as those three-" I nodded towards my fellow Slytherin's who were currently knocking back their shots with uncomfortable expressions on their faces, "-and I don't need to measure it, love." I said, and lifted my hand to trail my fingers slowly down her throat and earn a nice shiver from Hermione.

_Merlin, _I thought, _you don't know what you do to me, girl._

Hermione laughed and shifted a little closer to me so that her side was pressed close to my chest. I liked this position; it made me feel like a boyfriend, and I wanted to be. Why couldn't I be?

_You saw her earlier you prick, _a voice spat; _she took a shot when Eileen said that crap about being in love!_

I winced and curled my hand around her waist to hold her tighter, currently forgetting what had happened. I'd interrogate her later, as I was certain she would do exactly the same when we had some time later.

"Tom, it's your turn…" Hermione whispered, smirking and leaning her head against my jaw. I could feel her warm, soothing breath tickling my throat and it took all my willpower not to throw her against a bloody wall and take her there!

I coughed uncomfortably and smiled a little before muttering, "Never have I ever…" _hmm, _I thought, _there's not an awful lot I haven't done really. I could say I've never shagged Hermione…but then no one would drink. Well, I bloody hope no one would anyway! _I was really stuck on what to say, but after a long think, I thought of a half decent one to say. "Never have I ever had seventeen shots on my seventeenth birthday."

Avery and Hermione smirked at each other, raised their glasses and chugged the content down in one. I felt my eyes bulge. _Seventeen?!_

"Are you having a laugh?" Druella asked, bewildered but laughing.

They both shook their heads and refilled the glasses, triumphant smirks plastered on their faces. I really hadn't expected anyone to say yes to that one!

I glanced down at the girl beside me, a grin spread across her face and her brown eyes fixed on the shot glass before her. _Someone can't control their alcohol, _I thought amusingly.

"Right!" Hermione boomed, raising her hands to clap enthusiastically, "My turn! Hmm, never have I ever…" she used her left hand to stroke her chin dramatically whilst the other snuck around my shoulder and held firm. "…smuggled a dragons egg out of Mexico!" she finished happily.

I chuckled quietly and watched the circle as, seriously unexpectedly, Mulciber downed his shot glass.

_This is getting stupid, _I grumbled, hiding my amusement.

_Shush up! _Hermione replied, _just because you haven't done something so amazing as that! _

_Amazing?! _I exclaimed, _stupid more like! This game better get exciting or we're out of here._

Hermione laughed, and spun her head to quickly peck my cheek then turn back around to Mulciber and question him. But I didn't pay any attention to what they were saying; I was too busy savouring the warm sting she had left on my cheek. I was too busy gazing at her big brown eyes, creamy skin, and her ringlets of hair. I was too mesmerized by her pure beauty to care about anything else. I was too caught up in her to honestly think that she might have had any…serious previous relationships. It didn't surprise me though; who wouldn't want a girl like Hermione?

"Never have I ever gone skinny dipping," Avery slurred, slinging his arm roughly around Mona and slapping a wet kiss on her cheek, which made her giggle and smack his arm playfully.

_Well, _I thought, _I think everyone will be drinking to that, _I laughed mentally.

"I'll drink to that!" Hermione said, lifting the whisky to her lips and winking at me before downing it.

Everyone apart from Avery took a shot, which I found rather amusing. Well, by the looks of it, he didn't need any more to drink, and neither did anyone else. Everyone was pretty much screwed; giggling, flirting, and being utter pricks. Sometimes I wondered why I hung around with this lot.

"My turn!" Mona squealed.

_I think my ear drums just popped, _I groaned.

_Wouldn't surprise me, _Hermione laughed, _I can't wait until this game's over. I'm quite tired._

_Well, _I began, staring at the girl beside me smirking, _once Mona's said hers, we'll be off, yeah?_

She nodded and smiled, leaning further against me and taking a deep, shaky breath.

* * *

The huge orb of light reflected onto the surface of the lake and revealed the content of the watery depth. Rumour has it their were Mer-people living in there once; it was just a rumour though, and as if anything could possibly live in such a place. The weeds were impossible to tame, the depth too deep for anything to exist at the bottom, and the giant squid? Well, I wouldn't fancy my chances much against that. But still, although the lake wasn't much for its living conditions, it was a sight and a perfect place to relax.

I lay back, resting my arm behind my head and the other lying limply over my stomach, watching the surface of the gleaming water ripple. Hermione sat peacefully beside me, her legs crossed, and her eyes fixed intently on the moon. I could see her large brown eyes sparkling with…tears? Was she crying?

"Hermione," I propped myself up on my elbows and focused on her quiet figure, "are you okay?" I asked, reaching out to stroke her arm.

She turned her head slowly to switch her gaze to me, and what I saw unnerved me greatly. A single tear was gliding down her cheek and her eyes were tinged red. She made no indication that she was upset, save that.

"I'm fine, Tom." She whispered. She lied. I hated it when people lied.

I fought back the sneer that threatened to pass my face and nodded instead, leaning forward and removing my hand from her arm to stroke her cheek with cold fingers. I shook my head and growled, "Don't lie to me, Hermione."

I felt her stiffen at my voice. Most would regret their words, but pity is not the way round people, especially women. Begging at their feet won't do the trick, so why not be firm? I could feel her trembling under my touch; Merlin knows what was going through her mind, and I certainly didn't want to know either.

"Why are you crying?" I asked, softer than before but still upholding the firm edge.

She closed her eyes slowly and hung her head. "We need to talk." She whispered and shifted away from me slightly, leaving my hand to hang in the air like a twat.

"Ok," I nodded, "let's talk. I assume you're referring to the things that were said this evening."

She nodded sadly and shivered again. Only then did I realise she was _still _only wearing her gown. I removed my jacket and draped it around her cold form, earning a thankful smile. "So," she began nervously, "the cupboard; who?" she asked quietly.

She reminded me so much of a child; innocent, quiet, cold…but she was the most amazing woman I had ever met, no doubt about it.

"Mona Parsons." I replied almost immediately.

She name no sound, she only nodded. Although, I was certain by the way her eyes lit up when I replied, that she was still shocked. In my opinion, it really wasn't very shocking at all; she wasn't the only girl, and she was the Slytherin slut anyway. Who hadn't she shagged?!

"Tell me about this person you're in love with then," I said, resting back once again and trying my hardest to act like I didn't care. Honestly, it was like a hundred knives striking me directly in the chest, over and over again. I couldn't stand to think she could love someone else. When had I begun to be so possessive over her? Here I was, cursing someone I probably didn't even know just because they had the heart of the girl I lo- _No, _I shouted, _she's just a girl for Merlin's sake! Don't you even consider finishing that fucking sentence!_

"His name was Ron." Hermione replied, biting her lip, obviously trying to hold back the tears.

_See what she does to you? _The voice shouted.

A hundred more knives.

**

* * *

**

Hmm, I'm sort of happy with that chapter. It's smaller than I had hopes for, but if it pleases you lot, then that's all that matters hey? :) Keep reading and reviewing my lovelies =] xx


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Favourite Girl

_Right, firstly I would like to apologize to my readers for taking so long to update. I know how annoying it is when an author doesn't update their story for ages, and I promise to try and speed it up. Secondly, a week ago I returned to college, and it's taking up more time than I had hoped for; please stick with the story, I hopefully won't disappoint you 'cause it would be actually ridiculous to quit the story after getting this far with it. Anyway, that's enough of my ranting for the day x] On with the story… _

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Favourite Girl

**Previously: **_**"Tell me about this person you're in love with then," I said, resting back once again and trying my hardest to act like I didn't care. Honestly, it was like a hundred knives striking me directly in the chest, over and over again. I couldn't stand to think she could love someone else. When had I begun to be so possessive over her? Here I was, cursing someone I probably didn't even know just because they had the heart of the girl I lo- **_

_**No, I shouted, she's just a girl for Merlin's sake! Don't you even consider finishing that fucking sentence!**_

"_**His name was Ron." Hermione replied, biting her lip, obviously trying to hold back the tears.**_

_**See what she does to you? The voice shouted.**_

_**A hundred more knives.**_

* * *

**Tom Riddle P.O.V.**

Never before had I loved; never before had I been loved. Neither had I ever cared, or been cared for. The only things I had ever wanted were power and respect. I didn't need anything else; especially _love. _Never before had I craved the presence of another; why now? Just as my plans were at their peaks, just as I would be free of worries and complications, just as I thought my future was set it stone…a curly haired, brown eyes, intelligent, beautiful and…just wonderful witch entered my life and changed everything! What gave her the right to rewrite my bloody future? What gave her the right to walk all over me? What gave _her_ the right to- to make me feel the way I did about her..?

_Who are you kidding? _I thought; _stop trying to blame other people for your stupidity!_

How could I not blame her though? I was so used to everything being everyone else's fault that I never even considered that anything could be _my _fault! Here I was, with the attitude of a stuck up, arrogant and spoilt Pureblood…yet my life had been pure shit; my mother died when I was born, my "father" didn't want to admit I existed and lived that way until his death, I grew up in an orphanage where I was oblivious to my true magic inheritance…and for once in my life I had something to look forward to; a real purpose. Trust me to let a mere _girl _destroy that!

_Stop complaining, she hasn't ruined anything!_

There I go again; blaming other people. But what do you expect? I had always been that way; maybe it was in my genes…and if it was, that would be the only thing I could thank my parents for. If I hadn't been given that strength, then I wouldn't even be where I was today. All the guilt would have gotten too much for me; _it's entirely their fault, _I told myself; _it's always their fault._

Blaming other people was like second nature to me; even the teachers helped me along that route! I was too perfect in their eyes for anything to ever be my fault; I seriously can't go wrong! I'm Head Boy, I'm intelligent, I'm good-looking, I'm popular, I'm eager to learn, and I have manners; everything that teachers love in a student. In some ways, I wish they didn't encourage me to be so self-centred, but I was. There was no denying I thought I was perfect, because I was. And for once, instead of thinking about myself, I was putting someone else's wellbeing before that of my own.

_Ron, _I thought, _hmm, he sounds like an idiot._

Gahh! I didn't even know the boy, but I already hated him. How could I not hate him though? He had stolen the heart of someone important to me. _No one _was important to me…no one apart from her. And the one person I cared for loved someone else. Maybe I should have respected him, maybe I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions so fast…but I was angry. I was jealous. I was fucking heart broken! I wanted to curse him. I wanted to curse _her! _I wanted to let my anger engulf me, and not give a damn about the consequences. This _Ron _boy would suffer; he would suffer so very dearly.

"Don't jump to conclusions though," Hermione whispered.

_Don't jump to conclusions? _I thought, _Merlin woman! Don't you understand anything! What conclusions? _

Her eyes wouldn't meet mine, and I don't blame her; the rage in my eyes would probably burn her! But even when she looked…well, pretty depressed really, she was still pretty. I felt like making some sarcastic remark about how it takes more muscles to frown than it does to smile, but I ignored that idea and focused on the situation at hand.

"Who says I was making conclusions?" I spat, clenching my fists and gritting my teeth painfully together to distract the aching in my chest and the fire in my stomach. She could be such a hypocrite sometimes; how could she tell me not to "jump to conclusions" when that's exactly what she did with the Mona thing.

"You're too easy to read, Tom," she replied quietly, fiddling with a blade of grass; "you haven't allowed me to explain yet."

I wanted to kick her. I wanted to smack her. I wanted to hex her to oblivion and curse her once she got there! I wanted to call her all the names under the sun for causing me so much bloody pain! Couldn't she tell what she was doing? I bet this was just one big joke for her and…_Ron. _It wouldn't have surprised me if she'd ended everything with me, thrown me in the gutter, picked me up then chucked me, then scuttled back to _him _and had a good laugh at my expense. I felt so humiliated by the girl I- by the girl I…_loved_.

"What is there to explain, Hermione?" I shouted, rising from my sitting position and throwing my hands up in the air.

I felt so destroyed.

* * *

Hermione Granger P.O.V.

_Please, Tom, _I mentally begged, _stop it please. Don't blame me; it isn't my fault! I can't tell you, just please, please understand! _

I honestly wanted to tell him the whole truth; how it was under _his _orders that Ron died. But how could I tell someone I truly cared for that they were the reason for my sadness? I wouldn't be the person I was today if I had the heart to utter something like that.

"What is there to explain, Hermione?" Tom shouted, jumping up and glaring at me with anger and despair. All I wanted to do was hold him and tell him not to be angry because he wasn't there anymore. There was nothing for him to be angry about.

"You're in love with some stranger! Brilliant! Isn't that perfect…you just don't get it! You just don't get it!" I didn't catch a lot he was saying because I was trying my hardest to blank it all out and focus on what I would tell him; "…this is a joke, I bet you two laugh…I can't believe you haven't told…in love! Perfect…bloody brilliant…you live a happy life together…" his angry ranting went on for quite a while, and the whole time I just sat there, rocking myself forwards and backwards, chewing nervously on my lower lip trying my damdest to think of some way to sort things out apart from letting the whole truth escape.

"…here I was thinking you could…but that's all gone now…you're in love with someone…I can't believe you didn't tell…why would you though…" He wasn't making sense; why was he so damn bothered about this? As if it was any of his business anyway!

_Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! _

"…you've just been stringing me along…bet you and _Ron _have a good laugh at me, eh-" I couldn't take any more.

"RON'S DEAD!" I shrieked, jumping from my spot, then erupted into showers of unshed tears for my lost loved one.

* * *

Tom Riddle P.O.V.

**Three hours later…**

I was officially the most heartless twat on this planet. I had manages to accuse a very special girl of being a two-faced bitch, and I insulted her dead boyfriend. Could things actually get any worse? Wait, fuck that; things probably could get much worse. Trust me to tempt fate!

I felt mentally dead. I felt like a coward. Why? Because as soon as I discovered Hermione's bloke was dead, I set fire to a tree and ran off in a huff. Gah! I was acting like a four year old with temper problems! If I had just kept my cool for a little longer, then I would have noticed her having a bloody break down right before my eyes! Why the hell didn't I stop and use my bloody brain for a second instead of making the whole situation ten times worse than it had to be?

_You're an idiot, _I told myself, _be a __man __and go back!_

But I couldn't bring myself to do it; maybe I was a coward, or maybe I was doing it so she wouldn't hate me more. One thing was for certain; I'd just screwed up big time!

By the time it was almost three in the morning, I realised I was in dire need of a one to one with Cygnus. It didn't take me long to reach the boys dorm, and usually I would have deliberately woken them all up, but I was in no mood for fuss and bother. My head was already thumping, and an angry mob of Slytherin boys was the last thing I needed at the moment.

"Care to share with me why you've chosen to grace me with your presence at _this time in the morning, _Tom?" Cygnus groaned with mock politeness lacing his words. He rubbed his head as he sat up; his breath reeked with alcohol.

"I've done something stupid," I confessed, flicking my wand and sending the bed covers off then his dressing gown flew to the bed.

Cygnus laughed as he stood up and adjusted his gown. "Tom Riddle; stupid? I've never heard that before!"

We seated in the common room, seemingly from prying eyes.

"Ok," Cygnus began," what's got your wand in a knot?" he asked.

"I've screwed up; I asked her who she loved and she told me his name. I flipped; I had a go at her before knowing the details…" I clenched my fists with frustration and remembered her face as I ran off.

_Coward. _

"He's dead, Cygnus." I whispered, staring into his light blue eyes, "I just destroyed her trust; I know it…" I couldn't form the words to express how I was feeling. I felt…lost.

I had been such an idiot. I should have stayed there with her; I should have comforted her and told her not to cry because everything would be fine. I mentally prayed that she would be able to forgive me for what I had accused her of…truth be told, I needed her. Never before had I admitted something that extreme, but I really did need her. And for the sake of both of us, I needed to go back there and sort things out with her.

Cygnus sighed heavily and brushed his hair from his eyes before saying, "Well, you really have screwed up this time, Tom. But you weren't to know he was dead," I nodded in agreement, "I think you should go find her, apologize and try your damdest to sort it all out."

"Yeah," was all I said. I didn't know what else to say really.

Cygnus sighed loudly and leaned back, grimacing and running his hand through his thick hair. "Look, mate," he began, "You've gotta sort this out with Hermione. She's a lovely girl, she's intelligent, she's gorgeous…you need to tell her that every day if you want to be a part of her life, and be truthful; I think you _do _want that, Tom."

I wanted to tell him that he was wrong, that he didn't know me, and that I didn't need anyone else in my life! But I would have lied if I had said that, and I honestly didn't have the energy to lie; especially to myself. I would talk to her in the morning, I would tell her I was wrong to act in such a way, I would tell her how much she meant to me, and hopefully things would return to normal. I needed her with me…I knew that. And it broke my heart to merely imagine Hermione hating me. Cygnus didn't realise how right he was; she was my top priority, and I couldn't lose her for this. In a way, it was quite stupid; I felt I was getting worked up and angry for something almost…insignificant. But the risk of not having Hermione was too serious for me to treat it as an unimportant situation.

* * *

By the following morning, the majority of us were extremely hung over. I joined my fellow Slytherins at breakfast after not being able to sleep for the rest of the night…or rather, morning. I hated seeing Cygnus and Druella all over each other like love sick puppies, but Merlin did I wish that could have been me and Hermione. Of course, I was too busy sulking over a bowl of cereal and Hermione was too busy hunched over at the far end of the table with her head down and eyes focused intently on a book. No surprises there, but it hurt slightly to see her on her own when she should have been by my side, smiling and laughing, being happy. But right now, she certainly looked liked the most unloved and lonely girl on the planet.

"Hey," Avery whispered, nudging me with his elbow to get my attention. I turned my head to look at him and couldn't help but think, _he may be loyal to me, but sometimes I wish he'd just piss off. _He was one of those people who had to know every possible detail of everything. If he were a girl, I'm sure he would have been a gossip lout. Sometimes I regretted recruiting such a typical gossip, but due to the fact that he could find things out a lot easier than some was indeed an extremely important advantage for me. I may have had a gift with charming the truth from people, but in no means was I as skilled in that area as Avery was; of course, I didn't admit that.

"What's up with your girl; she on the rag?" he laughed, shovelling another fork full of bacon into his mouth and wiping the grease away from his lips with a napkin. _Very Pureblood of you, Avery, I must say, _I thought sarcastically as I raised my eyebrow at the pig of a Slytherin before me.

"Well," I began formally, tearing my gaze from him to flicker back to the caramel haired beauty seated so far from my side. I strange pang of something struck my stomach, and I suddenly had the strangest urge to comfort her. Of course, I did no such thing. "Whether or not she is, is no concern of mine, nor is it yours or mines business. And if you even think of saying something to her, I'll hunt you down and butcher you; understand?" I replied calmly, dragging my sight of focus from Hermione and resuming my gaze to the bowl of…well, it didn't really look like cereal anymore; more like a mashed up mandrake in pumpkin juice. _Lovely_, I thought with a grimace and pushed the bowl away from me.

Avery remained silent from then on, thankfully. I wasn't in the mood for his mindless comments, regardless of whether he realised what he was saying or not. To be honest, by now he should have known what to say in my presence, what not to say in my presence, and when to say it. But he did seem to be a little slower than the others, so I suppose he couldn't help making a total idiot of himself in front of me.

"Ay up;" Cygnus piped up, pointing to the far end of the table with his eyebrows raised and his eyes sparkling with amusement and disbelief. He wasn't the only one who couldn't quite believe what he could see.

Hermione remained seated on the bench; her book was now closed but her thumb separated pages from others. She was smiling slightly and her free hand was absentmindedly running her fingers through her soft curls. Her cheeks were tinged pink and her lips were slowly widening.

It seems I wasn't the only person staring at the blushing witch; the majority of the Slytherin's and Gryffindor's were gawping like fishes at her. I felt a possessive growl brewing in my chest, but bit it back. I didn't fancy any attention at the moment.

Hermione appeared to be in a pleasant conversation with the Gryffindor Seeker, Alistair Duggan.

"No way…" some people whispered, "I thought she was with Riddle…shows how loyal she is…she's just a whore…Tom and Alistair can do better than that…" what I could hear made my bloody boil, but what made me even angrier was the fact that _my _girl was flirting with the Gryffindor heart throb right before my eyes. Did the girl have no shame?

_Idiot, _I thought, _they're probably just discussing homework or something. Stop getting so worked up!_

I wanted to believe that so badly, but the expression on her face as he leaned forward to whisper in her ear said it all, and before I realised what I was actually doing, I had risen from my seat and was walking towards the flirting couple with a blank expression on my face.

"Tom! What the hell are you doing, man?" I heard Cygnus shout behind me, but I didn't reply. My attention was drawn to the scene before me like an obsession and I found myself unable to process my actions until I had already done it.

As I reached the far end of the table, Hermione and Duggan glanced up to meet my stormy eyes with sickly expressions. _He needs to learn his place, _I thought as he greeted me with a small smile. Other people maybe hadn't noticed this, but I was certain I had seen a flicker of anxiety flicker in his dark green eyes. That was soon replaced with a gentle yet confident expression which made me want to puke over his "handsome" face.

I nodded my hello but focused my gaze on the witch seated before me. Her face seemed to have paled a little and the pink tinge had abandoned her creamy cheeks. She chewed her plump lower lip nervously, but refused to break eye contact. _Brave little witch, _I thought approvingly, _or stupid._

I smirked at her obvious discomfort and dived into action before anyone could hold me back. Although I doubt anyone would have anyway really.

The moment my lips met hers, the hall was filled to the brim with gasps and I felt a swelling feeling of confidence and pride. Did they honestly think this cocky twat could openly flirt with my woman? Well, if he did he had another thing coming. No one flirted with her, no one touched her, no one even looked at her in that way. No one apart from me.

_Obsessive much? _A voice in my head thought, but I growled the voice to silence and focused on putting as much passion into the kiss as possible. Although, that was a little difficult seeing as it was previously supposed to be a quick, yet definite peck of the lips. I smirked into her lips, then pulled back and marched from the Hall and back to the Slytherin common room for a well earned cigar.

_Dear me, Tom, _I thought proudly, _you do indeed have a way with women. _

_Yes, _I continued, _but Hermione is the only one I will waste my time on, _I thought as I rested on the green sofa and pulled the locket from my pocket. My finger traced over the emerald encrusted "S" and I smiled to myself.

Oh, what I wouldn't do for my witch.

**

* * *

**

Well, there's the 15

**th**** chapter people :) please review and…stuff :L love you all =]**


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Forgiveness

Authors Note:_ Hey my lovely readers =] I am extremely pleased to say that I have finally received over 100 reviews from all you magnificent people! I would especially like to the user who posted the 100__th__ review; __**BlackWerewolfOfPurpleRoses**__**!!!!!!!**__ Thank you so much ;D Onto a more serious note; basically, although I am more than happy with the reviews I receive, I really wish those of you who add to favourites, or alert or w/e…why don't you reply as well? I would love you forever if you did xD and please please please, if you DO review, tell me what you wish to happen in future chapters, what do you think should happen? Ending? Sequel? w/e just review with a little more than "great chapter"_

_^^Now, on with the story…_

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Forgiveness

_**Previously**_: **Dear me, Tom**_**, I thought proudly, **_**you do indeed have a way with women. **

**Yes,**_** I continued, but **_**Hermione is the only one I will waste my time on,**_** I thought as I rested on the green sofa and pulled the locket from my pocket. My finger traced over the emerald encrusted "S" and I smiled to myself. **_

_**Oh, what I wouldn't do for my witch.**_

* * *

Draco Malfoy P.O.V.

My morning so far had been rather boring, no action at all. Although, there never really was any action apart from pathetic tiffs between rival houses. Gryffindors really were fat headed twats; did they honestly think they could ever exceed to Slytherin level? 'Cause if they did, I'd make sure that thought would never cross their tiny minds again. It angered me so much! Potter was just the same as that, and his bum chum Weasel. They obviously used people to their advantage just so Scarhead could kill the Dark Lord. I suspected they used Hermione too; she was intelligent, could persuade people easily and knew things even Dumbledore couldn't have been aware of! Who wouldn't want a girl like her on their side? I'm sure if she hadn't had Muggle parents, the Dark Lord would have found her useful too.

People in the future only seemed to see Hermione for her intelligence. Even from first year I could see her for who she was and although I called her such…abusive and repulsive names, and made such crude and heartless comments on her part…I could always see herself as a person. As the beautiful, beautiful person she was! It frustrated me to know that those two attention junkies hadn't even bothered to move past the know-it-all Hermione and discover the blossoming witch who had so much to live for…

I watched her now as she sat once lonely at the far end of the table, her face a mask of concentration, desperately attempting to disguise her inner emotions of sorrow and anxiety as I could see now, radiating from her aura. It was a sorry sight to see one so sad, especially one whom I cared for deeply. It was even worse to know the cause of this sorrow and be unable to act as I so wished I could. It was not that I didn't have the strength to be a man, more that I had not the power to do so. Once upon a time I had power, wealth and everything I could ever wish for. Not I find myself in the past, with a young hormonal Dark Lord practically rutting over a girl whom which he was not aware was in fact a Muggle. I prayed and prayed he would not discover her secret; discover _our _secret for if he did…I could not imagine the damage one could create in time for such a mistake as to let a tiny secret tumble from ones lips. It would be so simple to change time forever; people could be unborn, lives could be saved, Oh the possibilities! Although it was most tempting to reveal ones secrets, I feared for Hermione's safety above my own.

Secrets, secrets, _secrets_. Stacked up like books on a shelf just waiting to be opened, just waiting for an innocent soul to succumb to their own mischievous desires and delve in the Oh so mysterious secrets and memories of mine. No doubt if people knew the tales I and Hermione could tell, they would be queuing like peasants at a water pump. But no, _shh, _once must not divulge in such matters for as I had previously said; I could not imagine the damage one could create in time for such a mistake.

I wanted to talk to her, but she seemed to be immersed in a world of her own, much like she used to during the preparation for the wall. No one had seemed to notice how she had changed during then; everyone had changed though, we all had to change. We had to grow up and realise that Hogwarts was not the safe harbour it had once been. We had to realise that our lives were in grave danger and finally, we _had _to choose which side to be on and fight for our lives and the lives of so many others. I did regret my decision to become a Death Eater, but at the time I was young, power hungry, and I looked up to my father as if he were a saint. How wrong I was. I did not tend to dwell on the fact that if I had not joined the Dark Lord, Dumbledore would possibly still be alive along with so many other people. My mother might have lived as well…

"No way..." I heard from my right, "Is that Hermione and Alistair?"

I turned my head absentmindedly to gaze upon what my fellow students found so intriguing. I wasn't completely shocked by what I saw; Hermione wasn't all Slytherin and if the students around us had known us from our time then they wouldn't have been so surprised as to see our "Slytherin" genius conversing with the Gryffindor heart throb like they had known each other for years.

I regularly wondered if she ever noticed me looking at her from behind other people. Maybe she honestly had never noticed just how much I looked at her, or maybe she chose to ignore it. How could I not look at her? She was beautiful and intelligent and everything I wanted. If I said she was everything I wanted in a girl, then I would be lying. Because she wasn't just any girl; she was herself, and no one was anything like her. She was extremely pretty and had a great body, but she didn't flaunt it. She was intelligent and liked, but she didn't brag. She was _perfect. _And if I couldn't have her for myself, then I just prayed that Riddle could see what I saw. I prayed that he cherished her with all his might. I prayed that he would never hurt her. And I knew that if he did hurt her I would hunt him down and slaughter him.

She was smiling. Really smiling; her cheeks were pink and her eyes sparkled when she widened her lips to reveal a set of pearly white teeth. Her golden brown curls framed her face messily, and she held the book between her delicate fingers like a ruby. She always amazed me when it came to her love for books. I felt jealous of this fair haired, brown eyed Seeker…but she wouldn't like it if I showed my jealousy and resulted in violence as I had done too many times before. I regretted so much from the past- or rather…the future. Maybe this was my chance to change it all for good. If I'm honest, my life depended on that hope.

I was torn from my thoughts when the hall was filled with such sudden and vocal gasps that caused me to believe the Dark Lord himself was standing before them. Well, I suppose it was the Dark Lord in a way…in Tom Riddle form.

I mentally chuckled and thought, _I see I am not the only jealous one, _as I watched him standing beside Hermione and Alistair before swooping down to lock lips with Hermione and I felt my eyes widen with shock and a tint of satisfaction. This wasn't just amusing, this was humiliating! Riddle never showed his emotions before other people yet here he was, allowing himself to be read like an open book. It seemed I finally knew his weakness and I could, and would definitely use it against him; I wouldn't let a chance such as this just slip through my fingers.

I have to admit, I did feel a little jealousy, but I blocked it out before I punched someone in the face. I had to laugh at the expression on Hermione's face when he marched from the hall like a soldier with an amused smirk plastered on his face, obviously satisfied.

I had to give it to the bloke; he knew how to put a stubborn girl like Hermione in her place.

I certainly wasn't surprised to find hoards of girls circling Hermione after breakfast, all with hyena like expressions, teeth bared and tails wagging for a slice of gossip. I felt like throwing up at the sight. She looked practically terrified as she stared at the gossip junkies leaning almost threateningly over her.

_Girls haven't changed much then, _I thought with an amused smirk as I joined Mulciber who was leaning against the wall watching the scene unfold before him. We gave each other a serious look before bursting into laughter which echoed along the walls and silenced the creatures surrounding Hermione. They each turned to stare at us with raised eyebrows and we quickly changed our laughter into hysterical coughing fits. They obviously didn't approve of our acting because they left, wearing masks of disapproval and annoyance.

"Alistair Duggan, then?" Mulciber called over to the distressed girl, his eyebrow raised and an amused smirk playing at his lips.

Mulciber reminded me an awful lot of Blaise. He was such a great friend to me and agreed with my ways of thinking to the letter. Unfortunately, that was the death of him; he was too much of a free thinker according to Father. Free thinker, my arse! He could tell the difference between what was wrong and right, and that was the reason the Dark Lord murdered him. I'd do anything to see the Italian bastard again.

Hermione instantly bristled up and I could see her cheeks flaming red along with her eyes almost burning holes into the floor with anger. "Will you screw your head on properly?" she hissed, "we were only talking; why does everyone assume otherwise?!"

_Woah, she's angry, _I thought.

I presume she heard me because the moment the thoughts emerged in my mind, her head snapped up and her eyes narrowed to slits before she flicked her wand in our direction, sending us crashing into the far corner of the common room and stormed to the girls' dorm.

* * *

Tom Riddle P.O.V.

"How did you get in here?" she spat, obviously avoiding eye contact with me as I lay sprawled on one of the beds with my hand behind my head and a triumphant smirk plastered across my face, "The stairs are charmed to not let boys in here."

I chuckled, "State the obvious, Hermione." Yet another death glare zoomed towards the drapes around the bed, "But if you haven't noticed; I am Head Boy." I replied calmly.

She snorted loudly and spun away from me to shout into the fire for a house elf with Coffee and biscuits. _Comfort food, _I assumed with a silent laugh.

I had seen the numerous girls swarming around Hermione for the latest news on myself and Alistair. Honestly, who would prefer _him _over _me? _He may have the hearts of many Gryffindor girls, but I had the hearts of almost _every _girl in every house. Not that I needed that; I had Hermione after all.

I watched with interest as she tossed her caramel ringlets over her shoulder and pouted her pink lips with frustration. Her cheeks were glowing red and her jaw was jutting as she grit her teeth together. One fist clutched angrily at the bed sheets and another gripped her wand in a vice like grip until her knuckles were white. Merlin did she look delicious.

"You had no right to do that in front of so many people." She snapped, still avoiding eye contact.

"I had every right," I replied smoothly, "You're my girlfriend. I can kiss you when I want."

Her eyes blazed and her head snapped to the side once she heard my words. "I am _not _your girlfriend!" she hissed, standing up and aiming the tip of her wand to my chest as I sat up and leant on my elbows as if we were having a calm and pleasant conversation.

"Hmm, if you say so, Hermione." I answered, a small smile twitching at my lips before I hardened my eyes and transformed my amused expression into a blank one and continued in all seriousness, "But that fact is, Hermione, that you were flirting with the Gryffindor Seeker." I growled, leaning forward so that our faces were only inches apart.

I almost smirked when she flinched away from me, but I wanted to prove this wasn't a joke. She never took me seriously I don't think, but it would have been so much easier for her if she had taken me seriously. She was lucky who she was; other people ended up seriously injured if they didn't take me seriously.

I watched her for a moment, considerably amused by the anxiety and excitement flickering in her eyes. Of course, she was still slightly angry with me, but seemed to simmer down quite a lot as I stared hard into her eyes and attempted to move just a tiny bit closer in the hope that she wouldn't notice. I could feel her warm breath tickling my cheek and the fruity smell assailed my nostrils. I raised my hand to run my fingers through her soft caramel curls and breathe in the scent, earning a nice shudder from my witch. My eyes flickered from hers to her nice plump lips, slightly parted as she graced her tongue over the bottom unconsciously and breathed deeply. My other hand secured at her hip and held firmly as I pulled her closer to me as gently as I could. The urge to yank her forward and tear her clothes off in the process was almost too much to bear, but I bore it and preceded with caution yet confidence.

"Hermione…" I whispered, deliberately breathing on her lips, "I cannot apologize more for what I said yesterday. Please, can we not just forget what we said?" I inwardly prayed that my hesitant seduction would work charms as it did with other girls, but I couldn't help but doubt. She wasn't like other girls.

I waited a moment for her reply before her lips twitched into a tiny smile and her hand lifted to stroke my cheek lovingly as I held back a shudder when I felt the softness of her fingers against my skin. I allowed myself a shaky, cautious smirk and removed my hand from her face to grip her waist and pull her body against my chest and between my legs. Merlin, I loved being so close to her.

"So," I said smoothly, nuzzling her nose with mine and earning a giggle, "have I earned your forgiveness, my Lady?" I inquired, smirking.

She laughed and reached behind me to run her fingers through my once neat hair which was surely now sticking up in odd angles. "Yes, my Lord. I forgive you," she replied with a kind smile and pressed her juicy lips to my forehead.

_My Lord…_those words repeated their selves over and over again in my mind, those words which I longed to hear tumble from those luscious lips…I was certain, one day she would know me as _my Lord_, and _not _that filthy Muggle name she so loved to call me. Oh, how I longed to have her call me that, and hopefully as soon as she became my Lady, my wish would come true.

"It's Christmas day tomorrow," Hermione whispered, leaning her forehead against mine and smiling.

"Ah yes," I replied, "so it is."

She smirked, "I have a present for you; unfortunately it isn't very much compared to your birthday present," she blushed slightly and bowed her head, seemingly embarrassed.

I chuckled and lifted her chin back up with my thumb before staring longingly into her eyes and saying, "Do not fuss, my dear. I'll be happy with whatever you give me,"

* * *

Draco Malfoy P.O.V

Tonight was Christmas Eve; my first Christmas away from home, away from my mother, away from the fear of war and death. In some ways, I missed the old days, the days of being a teenager, being able to do things expected of teenagers; drinking, having sex, smoking, getting in trouble and annoying other people. All part of growing up my mother told me. Oh, how I wished I had held on to it a little bit longer, but I was forced to grow up too quickly in order to please the Dark Lord and follow in the footsteps of my father.

I sat quietly, a bottle of whisky at hand and a cigar in the other, silently listening to the ticks of the clock as time passed slowly. In only a few hours, it would be Christmas day. Was I the only person dreading such a day? No doubt, I would receive no presents at all and I would stay in my dorm alone with nothing but my memories, which was fine with me; all I had left to contain my sanity were those few happy memories with my mother. If I didn't have those, I'd be in St Mungo's by now!

Both Mulciber and I had been aware of Riddle sneaking into the girls' dorm awaiting Hermione when we had our encounter with the feisty witch. Really, that boy had a rocky road to cross before Hermione would forgive him as easily as a quick and meaningless thank you was spoken.

He was a bloody lucky bloke if Hermione had forgiven him after insulting her ex-fiancé and sneaking like a peeping Tom into the girls' dorm. _How ironic, _I thought with a chuckled and downed the remaining content of the bottle.

Alcohol didn't help me in the slightest, it just fucked me up even more; made me paranoid, made me angry and upset, made me sex crazed and made me want to shout at Hermione so fucking much! How could she not fucking see how I felt towards her? All the Slytherins could see it, so why not her? She was supposedly the most intelligent witch in the country, but geez, sometimes she was as thick as two short planks!

Sometimes I just wanted to hold her close and kiss her and hold her even closer and kiss her even more and tell her that I loved her…but I couldn't. She was obviously with Riddle, and for once, I had a feeling that I couldn't compete with someone over a girl. Back when Hermione and I were in Hogwarts, I could have my way with any girl I wanted, whether or not they were in a relationship. They swooned at my feet. They practically worshipped the ground I walked on! So what I didn't understand was how I could have any girl I wanted, I could win hands down against any wanker in the school, but I couldn't have Hermione, and I certainly couldn't compete with Riddle. Merlin, my life was shit.

I wanted Hermione more than I had ever wanted anyone, and he may have been the Dark Lord…but nothing was going to stop me from claiming the only woman I had ever loved. And if he honestly thought he would win; he had another thing coming!

_**

* * *

**_

Well, that's chapter sixteen! Read and review m'lovelies, and remember; requests requests requests!!!! :) xx


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Christmas

Chapter Seventeen: Christmas and Mistletoe

**Previously**_**: Sometimes I just wanted to hold her close and kiss her and hold her even closer and kiss her even more and tell her that I loved her…but I couldn't. She was obviously with Riddle, and for once, I had a feeling that I couldn't compete with someone over a girl. Back when Hermione and I were in Hogwarts, I could have my way with any girl I wanted, whether or not they were in a relationship. They swooned at my feet. They practically worshipped the ground I walked on! So what I didn't understand was how I could have any girl I wanted, I could win hands down against any wanker in the school, but I couldn't have Hermione, and I certainly couldn't compete with Riddle. Merlin, my life was shit.**_

_**I wanted Hermione more than I had ever wanted anyone, and he may have been the Dark Lord…but nothing was going to stop me from claiming the only woman I had ever loved. And if he honestly thought he would win; he had another thing coming!**_

* * *

Hermione Granger P.O.V.

I smiled silently as I gazed at the ten foot tall Christmas tree standing proud and sparkling before me. The flames had been charmed to levitate beside the pins and avoid catching the whole thing on fire whilst the baubles spun like crazy around the tree. A shining golden star hung atop the mountain of emerald pins and candles hung around the dim lit room.

It was Christmas morning and if I'm honest, I was as excited as an eleven year old buying her first wand!

When I had first arrived in 1944, I had no idea I would stay long enough to have a Christmas here and for some reason, it scared me. I had never spent a Christmas away from my family, and it was odd to think that my friends from so far in the future wouldn't be sending me Christmas letters or presents anymore. Not until I changed the future.

My thoughts had partly been trained on Tom from the moment I awoke. I wondered what this experience would be like for him, spending Christmas at Hogwarts for the first time. If I were him, I would definitely be relieved to get away from that horrible place…but Tom and I thought in extremely different ways and I had never really been able to determine his reactions to things.

Mistletoe had started to bud from the ceiling and extremely slowly, was beginning to grow bigger and bigger. I imagined myself under that waterfall of mistletoe, my hands tied to Tom's raven locks, and his grasping my waist, our lips colliding together in an endless harmony. I sighed dreamily, which was something I rarely did, and proceeded forward to join Draco beside the tree.

As I plonked myself down next to the blond wizard, I strange warmth filled my insides and I suddenly felt at home. The feeling was like happiness, but I wanted to cry as well as smile. It was strange and completely unknown to me but I liked it and it made me realise how much I needed and wanted just three more people to join Draco and I round the tree.

"Morning" Draco grumbled.

I was surprised to hear that tone of voice spill from his lips on such a day as this to be honest, but my shock evaporated as I noticed a small envelope crushed delicately in his palm and the name DRACO smeared by a tear on the outside. I closed my eyes and sighed, placing my hand soothingly on his shoulder.

_Who is the letter from, Draco? _

He didn't answer for a moment, and in that brief moment I felt almost like a Dementor had entered the room and drained all the happiness and warmth from us.

_Dumbledore send for me this morning and handed me this letter. My mother wrote it before we left home and gave it to Dumbledore to give to me today. Read it, _he replied.

I nodded and took the note in my trembling hands whilst inhaling deeply. His face was still turned from me and I assumed he felt ashamed for me to see him in this state. I glanced down at the letter and unfolded it, sliding the emerald note from the envelope and opening it to reveal a short paragraph of shaky but neat handwriting.

_My Darling Draco,_

_Firstly, I would like to say merry Christmas and I truly hope you're having an exciting time where you have gone. You are so brave to agree to this and I sincerely hope that you and Ms. Granger are fairing well together and not behaving like children as you used to. Please remember that you are both in the same situation now and you must work together and contribute towards the downfall of the Dark Lord. Please stay safe, my child. You have no idea how proud of you I am, and I'm certain that if your father had once been on our side, he would be proud also. Do not hate your father, you know, as do many others, the influence the Dark Lord has on everyone and he was the man he had to be in order to protect our family. I will not say that you remind me of him, because both of you are brave and noble men but your father did not have the chances you have today to change everything. _

_Come home soon my son. I am praying for you._

_All my love_

_Mother. _

* * *

Tom Riddle P.O.V.

Christmas morning was unusually similar to every other morning, plus a tree, a few presents and a big meal. I didn't really see what was so exciting about it really, but Hermione seemed to be quite excited about it so I was prepared to give it a chance.

Hermione and I weren't actually dating to be honest; it wasn't official in any way as some had been saying. Neither of us had asked the "killer" question. Ok, we had kissed a bit, but not an awful lot. Not that I didn't want to; if I had the choice, Hermione would already be completely mine and no one else's but I doubted that she would even consider such as that at this stage.

I shook my white shirt a few times before throwing it over myself lazily and leaving the top three buttons open. Well, I could tease her just a slight bit at least. I reached underneath my bed and pulled out a silk bag containing the present I would give to her in less than three hours. I stroked the material and pulled out my wand before shrinking it and placing it inside my pocket before walking from the room and giving McGonagall a nod, ignoring the decorated common room and exiting the Heads quarters.

Hermione's quarters were only a two second stroll from mine, which was even more convenient for me. It angered me that she shared a common room with that arrogant blond, but she obviously had no interest him which was more than I could say for him.

Draco was gone by the time I entered the common room, which gave me even more time to be alone with Hermione. Being the Head Boy gave me access to even Gryffindor dorms, meaning that unless the doors hadn't got an entering charm on them, I could walk in and out of Hermione's quarters whenever I wished.

_Might come in useful, _I thought.

Hermione was no where to be seen in the common room so I assumed she was in her room. My assumption was right, and I found her bent over a pile of books, searching franticly through the pages whilst biting her lip and pinning her hair behind her ear occasionally when her caramel locks hung limping in her eyes. I had to smile at her concentration face; how she nibbled at her lower lip and squinted her eyes slightly, how her eyes lit up when she found what she was looking for and her lips lifted into a smirk. She slammed the book shut in excitement and jumped up after tucking the book underneath her arm, still smiling.

I almost laughed at her expression when she came face to face with me. She honestly looked…well, adorable.

The back of her hair was pinned into a messy bun, leaving the front to hang loose and irritate her. Her mouth formed a small O shape as she noticed I was there, and her glistening brown eyes widened before she relaxed and her cheeks adopted a radiating shade of pink. Her plump lips transformed into a tiny, shy smile which I loved and she turned quietly to place the book into her bed before facing me again with a tender smile.

"Merry Christmas!" she exclaimed breathlessly, her smile growing wider as she took a small step towards me and leant forward to press her soft lips to my cheek and leave a burning sensation in my cheek.

She stepped away from me quickly and pinned her arms behind her back, rocking back and forth on her heals whilst biting her lip nervously and glancing from me to the floor. Honestly, she didn't realise how down right gorgeous and innocent she looked in that pose.

I allowed myself to smile just a little before returning her greeting and welcoming myself to take a considerably comfortable rest on her bed. I must say, other peoples beds seemed to be so much comfortable than my own; especially Hermione's.

Hermione chimed suddenly and rested beside me, a small smirk playing at her lips, "Comfortable? Good. Now, when do you want your present?" she asked excitedly.

I sighed and rolled over slightly to prop myself up on my elbow so I could see her beaming face fully and drink in her good mood. I gave her my most charming of smiles and fluttered my eyelashes dramatically at her before saying, "Whenever it suits you, my dear," in a sickly sweet voice.

Her smile grew even wider and she leapt off the bed to rummage inside one of her draws and pull from it, a tiny package covered in emerald wrapping paper bearing intricate patterns. I had never really had an interest in receiving presents from people, not unless it was totally useful and I tended to just take what I wanted anyway. For some reason, this time I really wanted to know what was inside it and the anticipation building in the pit of my stomach was like wild fire growing and growing. It took all the manners I possessed not to snatch the package from Hermione's grip and tear the paper off…

She returned to my side soon enough and handed me the present, nervously nibbling at her lower lip and eyeing me carefully for a moment before I glanced down at the present and slowly unwrapped the paper.

I was…shocked to lay eyes on the gift inside. I hadn't been expecting it at all to be honest. In fact, I doubt anyone would have been either.

My fingers skimmed over the metal cage gently, gliding softly over the cold bars, not quite daring to dip my fingers inside the bars to touch the treasure.

"He's a Peruvian Vipertooth," Hermione began, "obviously, he isn't a living breathing one; they are much, much bigger. I charmed him to act as if he were the real thing. Although, he only lives for fifty days…" she trailed off.

"Thank you," I whispered, my eyes dancing over the copper scales, the black ridge markings and enormous horn protruding from his head. He was a beauty.

I glanced up at Hermione who sat in awe of the Dragon before us, who at the moment was trying his hardest to burn a hole through the bars. Hermione giggled at the sight and leaned forward to poke her finger through the bars and stroke the scales on his back. Surprisingly, he allowed her to do this and even seemed to enjoy it.

After a few minutes of toying with the Dragon, I broke the silence and asked Hermione if she wanted her present yet.

She replied by saying, "Oh, Tom! You didn't need to get me anything..." in a disappointed yet excited voice.

I shook my head and reached inside my pocket to pull the silk bag and enlarge it to the right size again. I rose from the bed and reached around Hermione to tie the locket around her neck. Her Carmel locks tickled my nose as I leaned forward in concentration and consciously breathed on her neck, gradually getting closer and closer to her until my lips almost brushed her ear. I felt her shudder beneath my touch and a great sense on control and pride wash through me. I loved the fact that I could almost control her, and make her shudder the way she did, make her blush when I touched her or glanced at her or flirted with her, made her crave me when I was close. She was mine. Well, almost.

I watched Hermione closely as she lifted the locket at her chest to get a closer look. Her immediate reaction was shock, then gratitude, followed by joyous tears. I smiled at the tearful girl before me and gathered her in my arms, tracing my finger tip over the emerald S and breathing in the strawberry scent of her hair.

* * *

Four Hours Later

"I haven't seen Draco since this morning," Hermione muttered, fiddling with a pin she had picked from a Christmas tree.

I would have ignored her if she were anyone else. "He's perfectly capable of looking after himself, Hermione." I replied politely.

She sighed, "Yes, I know…but I worry about him so much, Tom. He's been so distant lately and I hardly ever see him."

I didn't reply.

"Maybe I should go look for him..." she continued thoughtfully, obviously not noticing the anger shining from my eyes.

"He's fine, Hermione." I growled.

The tone of my voice made her head snap in my direction, and her eyes shone with guilt as she studied my rigid expression and clenched fists. Her hand suddenly enclosed around mine and I felt her warmth calm me a little.

"Yes, you're right, I'm sure he's fine." She said with an uncertain laugh and scooted closer to me on the bench before resting her head on my shoulder.

I appreciated her closeness; it made me feel secure and wanted. I liked it.

The hall was more or less empty by now seeing as breakfast had already passed and Dippet had already voiced his speech. As boring as ever, one again. This left Hermione and myself. She seemed oblivious to the Mistletoe growing above us.

I glanced at the berries a few times before deciding to go for it and lifted Hermione's chin ever so slightly, forcing her to look at me. I took a deep breath and signalled to the plant above our heads. I expected her to blush and nibble her lip nervously. But she seemed raring to go to be honest.

I smiled at her peaceful expression, watery eyes, curved lips and freckled skin before stroking my thumb against her cheek and moving in closer until I could feel her breath tickling my mouth, leaving me craving her touch.

I couldn't wait anymore; seriously, the time this kiss was dragging out was taking the piss.

I closed the distance between us with one swift movement, and moulded my lips with hers.

**

* * *

**

I have to apologize so much! I haven't updated in so long and I feel terrible for it. I cant promise that my updates will be snappy and regular, because they probably wont :L but please stick with me? Don't think I'm giving up on this fic 'cause im not =] Ok, this chapter is extremely short to be honest, but atleast it's out there eh? :L the next chapter will be worth reading i promise lol I'd like to say thank you to all those reviewers, you are truly amazing people and I love you loads ;D keep reading and reviewing m'lovelies. xxx


	19. Chapter Eighteen: Beauxbatons

Chapter Eighteen: Beauxbatons

**Previously: **_**I glanced at the berries a few times before deciding to go for it and lifted Hermione's chin ever so slightly, forcing her to look at me. I took a deep breath and signalled to the plant above our heads. I expected her to blush and nibble her lip nervously. But she seemed raring to go to be honest.**_

_**I smiled at her peaceful expression, watery eyes, curved lips and freckled skin before stroking my thumb against her cheek and moving in closer until I could feel her breath tickling my mouth, leaving me craving her touch.**_

_**I couldn't wait anymore; seriously, the time this kiss was dragging out was taking the piss. **_

_**I closed the distance between us with one swift movement, and moulded my lips with hers. **_

* * *

Hermione Granger P.O.V

Kissing Tom was always sweet and magical. It shocked me that such a simple thing could create such a glowing spark in my stomach, and his fingertips could leave such a trail of fire across my skin. It was truly magical, and I loved every moment of it. He would handle me so gently and delicately, as if I were a china doll. It made me feel very special, and delicate, and wanted…but at the same time I wanted him to be more forceful. He was always hesitant, as if I would break any second if he handled me too harshly. I wanted to tell him to forget about my "fragility" and kiss me, and hold me and…stuff, well, how I wanted him to!

Of course I couldn't really tell him; that would be rude.

Tom's hand ran over my stomach gently before resting on my waist and tugging me more gently towards him. His lips were soft and slightly moist; they skimmed over mine with a feather light touch, almost as if they weren't even there. He only applied the tiniest bit of pressure with his lips whilst his other hand slipped from my cheek and trailed down my neck, painfully slow. I parted my lips slightly, allowing his tongue to skim across my bottom lip. I heard a growl erupt from his throat as my tongue snuck out from my mouth, and timidly touched his.

Suddenly, I felt as if I had been dunked under water and held there until all the blood rushed to my head. It was almost painful…but the sparks emitting from his every touch gave me such an explosion of satisfaction that I just wanted to lean forward and let him make me mine…but for some reason, I felt that he didn't want that. Well, it wouldn't surprise me if he didn't want that; we hardly knew each other, we'd only been together for a small amount of time, definitely not long enough to move to that level!

But as his hand resting on my hip calmly slid further up my side and his fingertips danced over the skin of my stomach, all my doubts suddenly disappeared and the room immediately became very warm.

Tom surprised me by pulling away, separating out lips but pressing our foreheads together and panting.

"Hermione…" he breathed, the traces of a smile tugging at his lips and his hand tracing circles on my stomach. I had failed to notice until now that, as the hall was completely empty, I had somehow managed to straddle Tom and it was only now that I figured out exactly what I could feel poking against my thigh.

_Oh Merlin…_I thought, _maybe I was wrong…_

I felt myself go red and my palms suddenly seemed very hot.

"Tom…" I began, panting slightly, "Maybe we should…go find the others?" I suggested quietly.

Tom raised his eyebrows at me and nodded. When he didn't move I gave him a questioning look, but immediately felt guilty when he gestured to our position, more over, the fact that I was standing either side of him rendering him unable to move.

I stepped from over him and smoothed the creases in my skirt, patted my hair down which was slightly wild from Tom running his fingers through it, then leaned forward to give him another lingering brush of my lips. The moment I felt his hands move to hold me closer and his lips press harder against mine, I pulled away earning a disgruntled expression from my boyfriend which I found rather amusing.

"Tease," he smirked and reached out for my hand before lifting it to his lips and pulling me along to the Slytherin common room.

"Have you heard?" Mona shrieked from across the common room, clutching a letter to her chest.

I turned to Druella, with an uninterested eyebrow raised. She shrugged and turned to ask Mona what she was talking about. At the time I thought it was probably some irrelevant news about an ex boyfriend or something stupid like that, but I didn't expect some news which would possibly jeopardise my current relationship with Tom.

"I have a friend from Beauxbatons, and she's just owled me saying that Hogwarts has agreed to take on three students from France for three months!" she beamed, before returning to her letter.

I rolled my eyes at the giggling girl and Druella smirked at me.

"Merry Christmas by the way," she laughed, leaning forward to hug me.

* * *

Tom Riddle P.O.V

Girls never really interested me very much. The majority were brainless and had no ambition. The fair few girls, who did have brains and ambition, were just too blind to do something with it. Hermione was the first girl I had met who had ambition, and used her brain and would definitely one day strive for greatness. She was clever; actually, clever would be an understatement. And although she had turned my offer down before, I knew it was only a matter of time before the temptation of Powers seductress weighed heavy on Hermione and she would allow herself to be consumed in my plans for our future together. How could she not agree to them? Any normal person would agree, any normal person would dream of such power, any normal person- well; Hermione wasn't exactly a "normal" person though. Or at least, she wasn't like most people. Maybe that's what attracted me to her in the first place, not forgetting that she was by far the beauty of the school. Yes, I was indeed very lucky to have her.

When the news of three new students from Beauxbatons would be staying at Hogwarts for 3 months, my interest couldn't have been lower. In fact, no one really seemed very interested at all apart from Parsons and Avery. Although I was pretty sure that their interests were completely different.

"I don't know why she's so excited," I heard Cygnus mutter from beside me. I glanced over to my fellow student who was currently muttering for his chess piece to destroy mine. I would have laughed, but I didn't want to utterly destroy his hope of beating me for once.

"She gets excited over trivial things, Cygnus." I replied, "We all know she'll regret it once they arrive and have the full attention of the 7th year boys."

He chuckled and nodded before downing the rest of his Firewhisky and reaching for a mince pie. He must have thought I was blind if he thought I hadn't noticed the heated looks he was sending in Druella's direction and his eyes darken every time she leaned forward to reveal the tiniest bit of chest. Honestly, he looked like his hands should have been tied to the table for fear of suddenly prancing on Druella and molestering her.

"Man, do you ever feel like you just want to take 'Mione up the wall?" Cygnus whispered urgently, refilling his cup and taking another gulp of the foul liquid.

I laughed and grabbed the goblet from his hands, sipping the contents and shaking my head. "Yes," I replied simply before standing up and walked over to give Hermione a peck on the forehead before winking at her friend and nodding my head in Black's direction. She soon got the message and smiled shyly at us both before skipping over to Cygnus.

"So, new French students..." she muttered, leaning her head against my shoulder and breathing lightly on my neck.

I clenched my jaw to prevent myself from shivering and replied sarcastically, "Yeah sounds thrilling doesn't it."

Hermione snorted and pressed her lips to my jaw before whispering, "Just don't get too close to them, ok?" and closed her eyes in exhaustion.

I frowned and studied Hermione for a moment. I was surprised by what she had just said; did she think me as disloyal? I didn't quite understand why she would say something like that…

"I'm glad you're with me this Christmas," I heard her whisper softly.

I couldn't help but smile at the warmth those words gave me and replied, "And why is that, my dear?"

I felt Hermione breathe on my neck as she sighed and muttered, "Because I love having you around. Plus, I would hate to think that I was safe inside Hogwarts enjoying my Christmas whilst you were stuck in an orphanage in the midst of a war." She explained.

I felt my breath catch at her words. How did she know about the war? Almost no one in Slytherin was aware of a war in the muggle world. She surprised me by the things she said sometimes, unexplainable things that a girl such as herself shouldn't know.

I would have interrogated her further, but she seemed so peaceful that it would have been cruel to rouse her. I would ask her about it in the morning, by time the new French students would be here.

* * *

Hermione Granger P.O.V

"I don't see what's so special about those three anyway," Druella muttered furiously. I couldn't help but laugh at her attitude towards the new students. Yes, they were…beautiful, and they had the attention of the whole student male population, but they would only be here for three months, so there wasn't really anything to be afraid of.

Their names were Bree, Ivette, and Estelle Delacour. Somehow I wasn't surprised that at least one of them was related to Fleur judging by their blond hair, slim figures, blue eyes and high feminine cheek bones. Two of the three had been sorted into Ravenclaw, and the remaining girl, Estelle had been sorted into Slytherin. Bree and Ivette seemed quite put out because they weren't all together, but Estelle seemed rather proud of herself as she glided over to our table, her hips swaying as she went with a charming smirk plastered on her spotless face.

"I bet I can guess where she'll be sitting," 'Ella grumbled, and clenched her fist tight around her fork as she stuffed some bacon into her mouth.

She surprised me how bitter she could get sometimes over the most trivial of things. I understood why she was so annoyed with these girls suddenly turning up, and there was no doubt that part of me was a little worried…but Cygnus was a loyal boyfriend, and I was certain that if anyone's relationship was tested these next three months, it would be mine and Tom's.

I hate to admit it, but Ella was right about where the new student would sit. It wasn't a total shock to me, I mean, when I first arrived here I was immediately drawn to Tom…but this girl didn't seem quite right. If she was like Fleur, then I would probably get on with her just a little, but deep down I knew that if she got too close to Tom, I would go ape shit.

I glanced at Estelle from over my goblet and watched her closely as she drew closer to our far end of the table. I removed the cup from my lips and looked closely at her, noticing how her eyes lit up when she noticed the crowd of year 7 boys seated opposite Druella, Mona, Eileen and myself. The only males who didn't seem in the slightest bit interested in the three new specimens were Cygnus and Tom. Draco, Avery, Mulciber, and Lestrange on the other hand seemed to be hypnotized by the girl approaching them. She smiled shyly at them and brushed her golden hair from her eyes delicately, before turning her attention two three boys in particular: Draco, Cygnus and…Tom.

I could feel my heart drop to my stomach as she chose to sit in the space between Tom and Draco, then almost as if she'd known him all his life, she reached for his goblet and took a sip before placing it back down and smiling innocently at him.

"My name is Estelle," she breathed, with a feminine, French accent and perfect English, "It's a pleasure to meet you all."

**

* * *

**

Three Days Later

"Stupid French slag…" I grumbled, turning another page in my book and almost tearing it clean off.

Eileen chuckled softly and leaned forward to stroke the hair from my eyes then glancing behind her to focus her attention on Mona, who was currently sulking in the corner of my common room, sending hexes around the walls and blowing up all the Christmas decorations in sight. I would have stopped her, but I was neither in the mood, nor could be bothered. Christmas wasn't feeling particularly Christmassy for the moment anyway, thanks to a few people.

"What did I tell you, Hermione?" Druella said, smirking and leaning back on the sofa.

I snorted and replied, "Yes, and I didn't listen. But at least your _boyfriend _hasn't got a French slag licking the ground he walks on."

"Yes," Eileen agreed, "and the majority of the males in the entire school are totally smitten with her! I heard she's part Veela actually, although it really doesn't surprise me looking at her…"

I nodded and sat up slowly, reaching for my wand and returning it to my back pocket. I was right about Mona; she was upset because of the lack of attention she was receiving from Avery for the past few days since the French students had arrived. The only of us who didn't seem particularly bothered by this turn of events was Eileen, and she surprised me how laid back she could be about some things.

Tom's birthday was only four days away and I found myself almost dreading the day. I was worried that I wouldn't be spending much time with him as I should do, thanks to Estelle. I was worried he wouldn't like his present. Moreover, I was worried that I wouldn't last the next four days knowing that someone was all over my boyfriend and he was making no effort to discourage her…he seemed blind to my feelings towards him. How could I tell him I was feeling jealous towards a blond bimbo who spoke better English than I did! He wouldn't understand. Of course he wouldn't understand.

We were interrupted by Draco walking through the door with an annoyed expression on his face. I greeted him and shuffled over to give him room. He nodded his hello and practically threw himself on the sofa.

"What's the matter?" I asked, just as Eileen gestured to the others for them to leave.

I smiled my thanks and watched them leave the room before focusing my full attention on the sulking blond beside me.

"Do you know how annoying your fucking boyfriend is?" he growled.

My eyes widened; I wasn't expecting it to be about Tom. Although, nowadays it didn't really take much for him to annoy Draco. I knew it was bound to be about me, as much as it hurt.

"What's he done?" I sighed, leaning against the pillows and crossing my legs.

"He doesn't realise how lucky he is to have you, Hermione. Yet there he is openly flirting with that French slag…let me hex him, Hermione, please?" he explained.

"W-what?" I stuttered, feeling tears in my eyes.

Draco tilted his head to look at me closely. He frowned and brushed his hair from his eyes.

"I'm sorry to say this, Hermione…but I fear that Riddle isn't as loyal as people might think he is," he said slowly, leaning forward to stare me straight in the eye. Draco had a tendency to make me feel very small when he looked at me with such an intense gaze. It was almost like he was mentally undressing me, or looking straight into my soul and reading my thoughts…It was truly horrible.

My mind was spinning…I wasn't quite sure what to think; part of me didn't believe that Tom would get close to some girl he'd only just met, but at the same time, I sort of did believe it. Estelle was beautiful, she was intelligent, and she was Pureblood. Yes, I was also intelligent and most probably more intelligent than her, but apart from that, she was everything I was not. I wouldn't blame Tom for being interested in her; she could probably assist him to glory. Me on the other hand…

"Tom wouldn't betray me, Draco." I whispered half-heartedly.

He snorted, obviously daring to doubt my reply. "Well, he seems to be doing a good job of it at the moment, Hermione."

I hung my head in my hands and inhaled deeply. This couldn't be right; Draco was just playing with my head. Of course he was; Tom would not do this to me. I meant something to him, I knew I did.

I stood up quickly and flicked my wand at the door. It flew open immediately and without a second glance at Draco, I bolted out of the door and straight to the Slytherin common room where Tom was bound to be, along with the company of Estelle Delacour.

* * *

Tom Riddle P.O.V

Estelle leaned over the desk slowly, blowing her chest out and supposedly attempting to seduce me. _Pathetic girl, _I thought and turned back to my book thinking about when I would next see Hermione.

"What are you reading?" she inquired shyly.

I sniffed and without looking in her direction replied, "_Moste Potente Potions._"

The French girl giggled and walked around to my side of the table, laying her hand across my back, she leaned over my shoulder deliberately breathing on my ear to read the book in my hands. I felt myself shiver at the disgust I felt for her touching me so closely, and unfortunately she took it for a shiver of…what? Pleasure? Don't make me laugh; she didn't seriously find herself attractive did she?

How dare she touch me? She must have been mistaken if she thought I had given her any signals saying that she could even breathe within ten yards of me! I stood up from my seat and snapped the book shut, earning a yelp of surprise from Estelle as she leapt backwards from the sudden movement.

"If you'll excuse me," I said politely, nodding my head at her and walked calmly away from the giggling student.

Don't ask me where she appeared from, because I really couldn't tell you- but one moment she was no where in sight, and the next she was marching towards me with tears in her eyes, cheeks blazing red, and her wand aimed behind me.

"_Densaugeo!" _Hermione spat, and surpringly, Estelle's top teeth suddenly increased their size at least two inches longer.

She squealed as she felt her teeth graze against her chin and her hands flew up to her face to cover the monstrosity. I smirked at the sight and turned to see Hermione fuming with her wand now pointed between my eyes.

"Oh, loyal, loyal, boyfriend!" she said sarcastically.

I frowned, "I beg your pardon?" I replied politely. What on earth was she on about?

"You…You! Flirting with this- this…this _BIMBO!" _she shrieked, stabbing her wand in Estelle's direction.

I almost laughed at her conclusion; if I'd done anything- I definitely wouldn't have "flirted" with _her!_ That was just ridiculous; why would I want to flirt with anyone when I had Hermione? I was perfectly satisfied enough not to test the water by flirting!

"Hermione," I said softly, "I have not been flirting with her. The opposite in fact," I paused and frowned, "But where on earth did you get that idea from anyway?"

Hermione lowered her wand slowly, eyeing me carefully with her face screwed up as if she was trying to figure me out. "I was told." She said simply.

"By who?"

"No one of importance." She snapped.

I smirked and took a step forward, not noticing that the French girl had already exited the room, clutching her mouth and sobbing. Served her right really; she knew I was with Hermione, yet it didn't stop her from getting so close to me. Cygnus had told me that from the day she had arrived, she'd had her eye on me. I just ignored it, until she started touching me, not intimately, but the way that a girl you've just met shouldn't touch a boy in a relationship.

I was now only a foot from Hermione, my hands which were itching to reach out and touch her, were caged in my pockets. I had an eyebrow raised at the now semi-calm girl before me, now with her wand hanging beside her but a determined frown still gracing her features.

"What do you want me to do, love?" I whispered, moving forward slightly, leaning towards the angel with our lips only inches apart.

Her eyes flutter down to my lips, and I saw her tongue flick to moisten her mouth. I growled with excitement, removing my hands from my pockets and placing them firmly on her waist, pulling her tight against my body. Honestly, she was a seductress and she didn't even realise it.

"I want…" she trailed off softly, "I want-" she paused again, then smiled slightly before lifting her hand to brush her feather light finger tips over my jaw.

"I want you to tell that slag to keep her hands off my boyfriend." She said sweetly, leaning forward to give me a gentle kiss on the cheek and skipped from the common room, leaving me alone.

_She's certainly an interesting specimen_, I thought, and laughed.

**

* * *

**

Well there you go people :) I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I did enjoy writing it to be honest, although it was quite a timid chapter. Don't think that you will hear the end of Estelle Delacour, oh no, she's part Veela people! She will stop at nothing I say ;D I'm very happy with the length of this chapter, it's significantly longer than usual :L I would like to thank Liane, who has requested a sex scene in a chapter soon. Well, detail or no detail? Tell me what you would like…well, that's if they even do have a little fun eventually :L please, read and REVIEW! I love hearing your feedback everyone. It makes me feel great to know people enjoy to read what I'm writing :) until next time!

**P.S: the next chapter will be called ****No Sleep Tonight.**** I'll give a shout out to the first person who can tell me who that song is by, and the name of the album :) xx**


	20. Chapter Nineteen: No Sleep Tonight

Chapter Nineteen: No Sleep Tonight

**Previously: **_**"I want…" she trailed off softly, "I want-" she paused again, then smiled slightly before lifting her hand to brush her feather light finger tips over my jaw. **_

"_**I want you to tell that slag to keep her hands off my boyfriend." She said sweetly, leaning forward to give me a gentle kiss on the cheek and skipped from the common room, leaving me alone.**_

_**She's certainly an interesting specimen, I thought, and laughed.**_

* * *

Hermione Granger P.O.V

Tomorrow was Tom's birthday. The first birthday for him that really meant something, as he had told me before, just because he could spend it with someone who mattered to him. Although the previous day, I hadn't been particularly kind to him because of a certain French slag, but this morning I was feeling refreshed and ready for anything that posed a threat to me.

As I walked down the corridors with Draco, my stomach rumbling from hunger, I studied Draco carefully. He hadn't spoken very much since yesterday when he had seen me charge into the common room after confronting Tom. I had felt so proud of myself after hexing her…I don't really know what came over me to be honest. I just had an urge to hex her and before I knew what I was doing, she'd got teeth the size of Big Ben hanging from her mouth. It had been quite amusing though.

Sometimes I felt a big weary around Draco; I knew he had feelings for me, and just lately he seemed to have backed away a bit, but knowing Draco; a Malfoy, who gets everything he wants, if he still had feelings for me, then he hadn't given up the chase. We hadn't spoken since the moment we met this morning in the common room, and even now we were just silent as I tried desperately to entertain myself by looking at the many portraits hung on the walls.

Luckily, I wasn't particularly bothered by Draco for the moment; I was more interested in tomorrow.

We had arrived at the Hall sooner than I had noticed and as I sat beside Druella and slipped my hand underneath the table to find Tom's, I began to realise just how my life had changed from the moment we had stepped into McGonagall's office. Somehow, I had managed to build a new life, one with Tom and…Slytherins. Although, these Slytherins seemed an awful lot different to the ones in my time and I was glad of it.

"Hermione…" Druella whispered, not making eye contact with me.

"What's the matter?" I replied, noticing how nervous and…upset she looked.

"I need to speak with you," she muttered quietly, "cast a silencing spell so we can talk, please?"

I did as she said and dropped Tom's hand for a moment so I could turn my body in her direction. I gave her a questioning look and urged her to continue.

"Me and Cygnus err…" she began slowly, "We finally…_did it_ almost a week ago." She blushed violently and turned her face away in embarrassment.

I smiled kindly and replied, "Oh, but that's good Ella! Why do you seem so upset?" I frowned when she blushed even more, and I could of sworn I saw her eyes fill with tears.

"I think I'm pregnant." She whispered and covered her face with her hands.

I had no time to reply as Professor Slughorn had rushed over to our table and tapped on my shoulder furiously. I was immediately torn from our conversation and turned to Slughorn.

"Professor Dumbledore wishes to see you urgently, Ms. Dehavilland." He said loudly and gestured for me to follow him to his office.

I bided farewell to everyone and followed the Potions teacher to the deputy's office.

* * *

Tom Riddle P.O.V

"What did the old man want?" I asked, lifting my hand to brush a loose curl from Hermione's bun (A/N: I lol'd when I wrote that xD call me immature ^^).

Hermione smiled and grasped my hand before saying, "Nothing important, he only asked me about the hex I put on Estelle." She giggled and batted her eyelashes innocently at me.

Somehow, I didn't believe that that was what they had spoken about as she hadn't mentioned any sort of punishment, but for the moment I let it lie and began a more interesting topic.

"You said you had a surprise for me during breakfast," I said, leaning forward to drop a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"Ah, yes!" she grinned, "meet me at the Astronomy Tower around nine tomorrow!" she exclaimed.

"For my birthday, I presume?" I smirked.

"Your presumption is correct, Mr, Riddle." She giggled and leaned forward to plant a gentle kiss on my lips. I smirked into the kiss and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me, deepening the kiss.

When we broke apart, we were interrupted by a quiet cough behind us. Druella stood before us, tears in her eyes and her cheeks blazing red. Hermione gave me an apologetic look, but I brushed it off and agreed to meet her later.

I found Cygnus alone in the Boys dorm, clutching a cigar and a bottle of Firewhisky. _Seems like the happy couples had a tiff, _I thought and moved to sit beside him, sliding the cigar from his fingers in the process and taking a few drags.

"Girl trouble?" I asked absentmindedly, leaning back against the bed post and running a hand through my hair.

He nodded slowly, and took another long swig of the foul liquid. "Ella thinks she might be pregnant." He whispered and took a deep, shaky breath.

I felt my eyes widen, I certainly hadn't been expecting that…although, judging by the Druella's swollen eyes and sickly complexion…that would make sense. "You didn't use protection?" I inquired.

He shook his head sadly, and hung his head in shame. "She thought I'd hate her for it. She still thinks that. I could never hate her; especially when she could be bearing my child…" he croaked.

I nodded in agreement, and leaned forward to study Cygnus's dreary expression. I didn't blame him for feeling that way of course. If Hermione suddenly told me she was pregnant I'm pretty sure I'd flip but eventually be…happy about it, I suppose. Although that was impossible at the moment seeing as we hadn't even had sex yet… But Merlin, did I want it. she had a strange effect on me that made it so anywhere and any when she could run her fingers through my hair, or kiss me in a certain way, or even give me a teasing look…and I'd be tempting to take her there. Of course, I wouldn't do that.

"If she is pregnant, just be there for her. That's all you can do really." I said, actually meaning what I said. That's what I would have done anyway.

He nodded in agreement and turned to look at me with the tiniest smirk on his lips. "Hey," he said, slightly amused, "I'm gunner be a daddy, Tom." Then he broke out in a tearful grin.

I clapped him on the back and grinned as well, feeling genuinely happy for him. Although, Merlin knows how she would hide the bump from gossiping students. If they really wanted to keep it, they were in for a rocky ride…a ride that I had never once believed I would journey down. But now…now, I could see a glimmer of that life, with Hermione, and I liked it.

My grin disintegrated when a more serious topic came to mind. "I want you to inform the Knights of an important meeting in one month. The exact date will be thought of another day, but inform _all _the Knights. This is possibly one of the most important meetings we've had so far, don't miss it." I said gravely and stood up to walk to the Head's dorm.

* * *

Hermione Granger P.O.V

"_It has come to my attention, Ms. Granger, that you are engaging in some form of…relationship with Mr. Riddle. Am I correct?"_

"_Yes, Professor. You are correct."_

"_I thought so. What are your exact intentions, may I ask?"_

"_I have no intentions, Professor…but if I did, I assure you, they would be perfectly loyal to the light side. I admit, dating the future Dark Lord doesn't seem particularly loyal to other people…but my intentions are not betrayal of any form."_

"_Good. You must know, Ms. Granger, I am only asking you for your own protection. The fait of the wizarding and muggle world weighs on your shoulders. I sincerely hope that you are aware of the effect such a relationship could have on both yourself and others. He does not yet know of your blood status, am I right?"_

"_You are correct, yet again, Professor. He is not aware of my Muggle heritage, and he does not need to know either. Not yet anyway. I will tell him…eventually, when I feel his is ready for it."_

"_Yes, I just want to warn you though, he may seem to be a charming teenage boy, Ms. Granger, but do not be deceived by his show. I admit, he does seem to be particularly fond of you, but do not be fooled."_

"_I am fully aware of what he is capable of, Professor. I am grateful for your concern, but I can take care of myself, and I think I would know if Tom was tricking me."_

"_Yes, well, I have your best interests at heart, Ms. Granger."_

"_Thank you, Professor. I appreciate that."_

"_Good. Now, I am sure Mr. Riddle is awaiting your return. Oh, and I am aware of your encounter with Mademoiselle Delacour; 20 points from Slytherin."_

"_No detention, Sir?"_

"_Not today, Ms. Granger. Now off you go."_

**

* * *

**

21:00, 31/12/1944, Astronomy Tower, Hogwarts.

There was a slight chill to the air tonight, but nothing that a warming spell couldn't cure. The sky was a shade of deep blue and silver stars dotted randomly about the canvas. Tom's present lay beside me, curled up in a wooden box lined with green silk. The box had been rather expensive, and the gift inside had tested my willpower to the max. I knew he would like it though, and unlike his Christmas present, this one would last him for well over half a century.

When Tom arrived at the Tower, I immediately leapt up to plant a kiss on his waiting lips. I loved how Tom's lips felt against mine; he made me go dizzy sometimes with the overpowering softness of them. I just wanted to kiss him all the time!

"Happy Birthday!" I grinned, and passed him his present.

He opened it with hesitation but the moment his eyes laid on the treasure inside, he was lost for words and a genuinely ecstatic grin spread on his face.

"Hermione…Thank you, thank you so much!" he exclaimed, lifting the baby snake from the box and studying its face.

I smiled at the sight before me. Maybe I was testing fait by buying him a snake…but I knew how much he loved snakes, and I couldn't deny this chance. "It's a girl. She's two months old, and she'll grow _a lot _bigger," I laughed, leaning towards the snake to stroke her head gently.

He smiled and gestured for me to move closer to his side. He placed her back in the box and slung his arm around my shoulder, placing a grateful kiss to my temple.

"Thank you," he whispered, "Really, this is the best birthday I've had!" he laughed.

I smiled in response and Accio'd two mugs of butterbeer which we drank eagerly. I could sense the tension between us; we were too quiet, and Tom's arm had slipped from my shoulder and was inching towards my hand. I felt like kissing him, kissing him senseless. But I didn't.

I knew something was on his mind, and I would have used Legilimeny but that would have been wrong, plus his mental barriers were like steal so there was no way I could have broken through them anyway.

"Hermione," he said, breaking the silence, "Can I do something?" he asked calmly.

I raised my eyebrow but nodded none the less, smirking in the process. He smiled and brought his hand up to caress my cheek with his fingertips. I loved the electric feeling it created and leaned into his touch. Tom leant forward so our lips were only inches apart and before I knew what was happening, our lips met in a passionate, sweet kiss that sent my head spinning. At that precise moment, I knew how I felt about Tom. It seemed so obvious to me, how did I not notice it sooner? Or maybe I hadn't allowed myself to admit my feelings for him; maybe my pride got the better of me. But not anymore, because there was no point in denying it anymore…there really was no point.

I tore myself from Tom's lips, panting a little from the heat of the kiss and breathed, "I think I'm inlove with you, Tom."

A lot of emotions flickered through his eyes in those next few seconds; shock, confusion, anxiety, more confusion, but finally happiness. And when he replied softly, "So am I," I didn't hold myself back and leapt into his arms, joining our lips once again.

Tom's hands seemed to be creeping closer and closer to the edge of my top and as I felt his fingers brush against my stomach, I felt a strange warmth erupt in the pit of my stomach and I suddenly felt extremely nervous as his hand slipped underneath my top to stroke my skin gently.

Our tongues danced violently and I could hear a growl form in Tom's throat when I ran my fingers through his raven locks and clutched desperately at his chest, feeling his prominent pecks through the thin material.

Tom tore himself from my lips suddenly and trailed hot kisses from my lips to my neck where I could feel him place electrifying bites, licking at my pulse point before blowing cool breath on the exact same place earning shivers of pleasure down my spine. He continued to bite, kiss and suck at my neck for a moment longer before moving down to my chest.

The feelings he was creating within me were unlike any I had ever felt before. Rational thought seemed to evaporate when I was around Tom. Right now seemed to be very much a 'act now, think later' situation, and that suited me fine because right at that precise moment, all I wanted to do was touch Tom and be touched by Tom. I loved him…and although he was a soon-to-be dark wizard, I really, truly, honestly, loved him. I wondered if he loved me back; he seemed to love me and for the moment, that was enough.

I felt Tom's lips crash back down on mine once again and before I knew what had happened, my top had been discarded as had Tom's and my back was now pressed against the stone floor, my hands pinned above my head with soft fingers trailing further up my stomach, inching closer to my bra. I thanked Merlin for my choice of bra this morning and smirked into Tom's lips, feeling his tongue trace my bottom lip before entering my mouth and starting an endless battle with mine.

I hadn't counted on this happening tonight at all; I suppose the sexual tension between us had been increasing gradually, although I hadn't ever really given it much thought. We hadn't even been together very long, but somehow we had progressed to this level already. _Hark at me, _I thought, _I sound like a frigid 13 year old! You're seventeen, Hermione; you're ready for this._

_You're not ready for this, Hermione, stop fooling yourself, _I voice sounded in my head and for a moment I tried convincing myself they were right…but I knew they weren't.

_If I'm not ready now, then I never will be. Now shut up and leave me alone, _I thought and the voice immediately disappeared and left me to Tom.

"Hermione…" Tom panted, leaning over me with one hand stroking my cheek and the other stroking circles on my thigh, anxiously close to my heat.

"Yes, Tom?" I whispered, my eyes glued to his longingly craving his touch and the electrifying waves it created.

He smiled at me and dipped down to capture my lips. I graced my fingers over the contours of his chest, loving how they felt against my body as he pressed close to me. I failed to contain a moan as I felt his finger caress my folds and gently rub my jewel. My eyes literally rolled back into my head at the pure pleasure his affectionate touches was causing me. No one had ever made me feel this way, and I doubt anyone else could to be honest. I wanted to make Tom feel good as well, and even more so seeing as this was his special night…

He pulled back suddenly, and I ached for his skin against mine, but for some reason he seemed reluctant to continue. I was more than shocked, if not hurt, to see him give me a painful look and move away from me.

"Tom? What's the matter?" I asked, making no attempt to cover myself up.

He shook his head and covered his face with his eyes, refusing to look at me, "I can't do this, Hermione. I can't bring myself to take this away from you…" he explained with a regretful voice.

I sat, wide eyed at my boyfriend. "Tom, I- I want this to happen. I wouldn't have gotten this far if I didn't…" I trailed off, suddenly feeling very hurt.

Maybe he was just saying that and he really didn't want to have sex with me. Maybe I wasn't as nice to look at as other girls had been to him; maybe he was having second thoughts about being with me all together. Or maybe he had only been using me all along. All these wild, irrational thoughts spun viciously inside my head. I felt tears rim my eyes and I held back a strangling sob; it truly hurt not to be wanted by the man I loved.

"Hermione, are you crying?" he asked, disbelief lacing his words.

I shook my head furiously, blinking the tears away but not before a few escaped my eyes and suddenly I found myself drowned in unshed tears and sobs and Tom's arms circling me closely, protectively…as if he wanted me.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," he whispered, kissing my forehead, "I feel as if I've forced you to do this." He sounded hurt. It made me angry.

"No, Tom!" I exclaimed, "Do you think I would have let you t- touch me the way you h- have if I didn't like it?" sobs exploding in my throat.

He didn't reply, so I continued. "Do you find me so- so…disgusting, Tom, that you can't bring yourself to finish what you've started?" I asked desperately. I didn't want to hear the answer, but if he confirmed what I thought was true…then that was all I needed to hear to turn away.

He remained silent for a moment, either considering his reply, or too shocked to speak. "Hermione," he croaked, "don't doubt how I feel about you. I- I love you…with my entire heart and you're the most beautiful woman I've ever met. Please, don't doubt my feelings for you." he replied.

I glanced up at him smiling, and whispered, "Then make love to me, silly." And captured his lips in such a passionate and heated kiss that not only was I sore and aching from a night of such intense passion and love, but my lips were also bruised and swollen.

I had lost my virginity to Tom Riddle, and Merlin did it pack a punch!

**

* * *

**

Hello again everyone! I was so excited about writing this chapter that I couldn't keep my hands off the keyboard after I finished writing chapter 18. a lot of you have asked for a detailed sex scene, and I'm afraid to say that it isn't all that detailed, but once I started writing it, I couldn't stop so I apologise ^^ This is the first time I've written a "sex scene" so, don't be too harsh please? ^^ I would just like to add, that I loathe Estelle. She's a slag, and I don't like her ^^ I hope that you don't like her either, 'cause she's trying to steal Tom! Someone said that maybe Draco and Estelle should like…plot together and join forces to destroy Hermione and Tom's relationship. I would just like to say, that you're a genius ^^ Now, tell me if you liked this chapter, what you liked about it, and if you didn't like it, what you didn't like about it ^^ The next chapter is called I Will Follow You Into The Dark, i put it to you, my lovely readers, that the first person to tell me WHO sings this song, will get a shout out when i next update :) Until next time x


	21. I Will Follow You Into The Dark

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! I promised in the last chapter that whoever could guess the song Artist, would get a shout out, so here goes nothing! Congratulations… WISAWAFFLE for correctly answering the question; it was indeed, Death Cab For A Cutie! Great band :) Now, onto another topic; I need your opinion on something. I am thinking about writing a Hermione/Sirius fanfic. I have a lot of ideas for it, and I think they would make such a cute couple! So, what do you think? Do you like/hate this idea? :) **

**Shout out: HELLO WISAWAFFLE! How are you? :) enjoying the story so far? This chapter is dedicated to Wisawaffle, who has a good taste in music ^^**

**ON WITH THE STORY… **

* * *

Chapter Twenty: I Will Follow You Into The Dark

**Previously:** _**"Do you find me so- so…disgusting, Tom, that you can't bring yourself to finish what you've started?" I asked desperately. I didn't want to hear the answer, but if he confirmed what I thought was true…then that was all I needed to hear to turn away.**_

_**He remained silent for a moment, either considering his reply, or too shocked to speak. "Hermione," he croaked, "don't doubt how I feel about you. I- I love you…with my entire heart and you're the most beautiful woman I've ever met. Please, don't doubt my feelings for you." he replied.**_

_**I glanced up at him smiling, and whispered, "Then make love to me, silly." And captured his lips in such a passionate and heated kiss that not only was I sore and aching from a night of such intense passion and love, but my lips were also bruised and swollen. **_

_**I had lost my virginity to Tom Riddle, and Merlin did it pack a punch!**_

* * *

Tom Riddle P.O.V

My fingers caressed the soft skin below her ear, relishing how warm it was. Her breathing was slow and her chest rose and fell with every breath she took. The bed covers were bunched around her waist, revealing the top half of her body to me and sending shivers through my body. I hadn't quite come to terms with the fact that her body, the same body I had touched and tasted the previous night, was now my property. I practically worshipped her body; it was flawless, with curves in all the right places, and a perfect flat stomach, perfect round breasts, and perfect creamy skin. Everything about her made my stomach clench and my mouth drool. The way her caramel curls fanned out on the pillow, and she stretched her neck when she slept, tempting me to ravish her throat with kisses. She really was the most beautiful being I had set eyes on, and she was all mine.

I sat up slowly, ignoring the painful aching I endured every time I caught a glimpse of her naked body. Honestly, I can hardly control myself at the sight of her pouting lips, and last night I had been beyond help! I glanced down at my body, noticing three deep and slightly stinging scratches on my chest, remembering how she had clawed at me like a cat when our pleasure had risen. I would imagine her things would hurt the most from how she had clenched them so tightly around my waist almost painfully, but she soon drowned the pain out with another wave of uncontrollable emotions which I had never experienced before. Sure, I wasn't a virgin, in fact I was far from it…and yes, there were girls I had laid which were more experienced in that field than Hermione was…but there had been so feeling, no deep meaning to my actions when it came to other girls. I just looked at them as a good shag, not something with feelings. Hermione on the other hand made me was to be gentle, she made me want to prolong our time together and get the most loving pleasure from our activities as was humanly possible. I wouldn't say we had shagged, I wouldn't say we had fucked either, nor had _sex; _for the first time ever, I would say we _made love_. It was a strange thing, but something I would certainly never forget.

Her moans and cries echoed in my mind and aroused me further, which was the last thing I needed, seeing as my girlfriend was sleeping and satisfying myself wasn't nearly as satisfying as Hermione doing it for me.

I was smitten with the girl. She was everything I wanted, she was so perfect it was unreal…but I wasn't totally satisfied. I only needed one more thing to happen for myself to be happy with my achievements. If only Hermione would cooperate just the tiniest bit, then we could both rule together and form a better, pure world. Hermione would succumb to my power. Temptation would become too much for her; and as much as I loved her…if she refused to join my side, then I would be forced to threaten our relationship. It was necessary that she joined my side; I needed her intelligence! I knew, I _knew _that she would accept my offer eventually. And if threatening our relationship failed to sway her, then I would be forced to use the imperius curse on her. Although, I doubted that it would get quite that far.

I was shocked by how confident she had been the night before. She had literally ordered me to make love to her…not that I'm complaining, but I'd never known her to want something so badly. _I _had never known myself to want something- or rather, someone, so badly either. But the effect she had on me reduced me to such extreme desire that I couldn't find it in myself to hold myself back when she was lying before me without a speck of clothing in sight, just waiting for me, and wanting me, wanting to make me feel good, wanting me to touch her, wanting us both to experience equal pleasure and happiness. It was honestly quite moving, and no doubt that wouldn't be the last time…I'd make sure it wasn't the last time.

I slid from the covers, barely brushing my lips across her jaw before I made my way to the bathroom, grabbing a pair of boxers on the way. I attempted to neaten my hair, but somehow it just wouldn't settle due to the amount of times Hermione had run her hands through it. I smirked at the thought and continued to splash water on my face before brushing my teeth and leaving the bathroom, clad in only my boxers purposefully.

Hermione was still asleep, but her body occasionally arched under the covers, emphasising her breasts and sending chills through my body. Her face was now directed towards my pillow, and her smooth, soft, creamy neck was revealed to me…tempting me to suck on it.

Unfortunately, temptation and desire got the better of me and before I knew what I was doing, I had rushed over to my sleeping lover and was now leaning over her naked form. My breathing grew heavy as I watched her chest rise and fall, the gentle movement of her breasts aroused me and I found myself pressing my lips to her soft throat, and the tips of my fingers lightly caressing the skin of her breasts, just below her nipple. I relished in her immediate reaction, even though she was sleeping and soon replaced my fingers with my mouth, kissing just above her breast and lifting myself slightly so as not to crush her. When my bottom lip skimmed over her nipple, she stirred and made a quiet sound in the back of her throat. I snickered and nibbled just below her ear whilst teasing her nipple with my thumb. My eyes were constantly watching her reactions and I felt myself harden when she finally opened her eyes and focused on my face, her eyes swimming with drowsy lust.

"Tom…" she gasped, as I dropped a wet kiss on her breast before raising my body further from hers and crashing into the mattress beside Hermione.

"Yes, love?" I replied sweetly, propping myself up on my elbow and winking at the flushed girl before me. Her lips were parted slightly, and her chest rose and fell rapidly.

"What's the time?" she asked quietly, sitting up and running a hand through her mass of curls before smiling as, I presume, our activities from the previous night dawned on her.

I enjoyed watching her smile; it gave me such a warm feeling in my stomach and it made me want to smile as well. Seven months ago I wouldn't dream of smiling with actual happiness, especially because of another person…but now, everything seemed so different.

"I need a shower," she whispered, sniffing her hair and laughing.

I smirked and watched her closely as she leapt from the bed, wincing in the process and falling back on the bed. I was over on her side of the bed in a flash, worry lacing my eyes and a frown on my face.

"What's the matter?" I fussed, grabbing her hand.

She winced again and chuckled painfully, "Just a bit sore y'know," she replied awkwardly.

My features softened. I placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and whispered, "I love you, don't worry; I have a soothing potion in trunk."

She smiled, forgetting my offer of the potion and said, "I love you too."

I laughed and pulled her up, trying my hardest to avoid her feeling any pain and, with my arms wrapped tightly around her waist, kicked the door of the bathroom open.

"I think I might join you in the shower," I breathed against her neck, trailing kisses down her throat before claiming her lips and leading her into the shower.

* * *

Hermione Granger P.O.V

_**Two weeks later**_

If I was certain of anything in life, it would be that I was hopelessly in love with Tom Riddle. He made my toes curl when he smiled, he made me shiver with desire when he touched me, and he blinded me with lust every time I saw his naked flesh. He could drive me crazy with want…and he knew it. I loved him. I was _in _love with him.

It was difficult to explain how I loved him so much, but I just did.

I seemed to had forgotten that I would have to return one day, I would have to return to someone who wasn't Tom. Someone who allowed my Tom to die, and be replaced by a monster. The person I had known from the future was not the person I loved, but there had to be even the tiniest flicker of humanity in him…just the smallest trace of love for me. His pure love for me would be tested once I returned and would be forced to face him. I dreaded that day with my entire being.

Druella wasn't pregnant. She informed me of that the morning I first awoke in Tom's bed. Cygnus was clearly upset about that; Tom had told me that he wanted to be a father and although he was completely happy with what he had at the moment and he was only seventeen, he still longed for a family of his own. It seemed to me that Tom had encouraged a possessive side of Cygnus to burst forward and mark what was his, and what would be his. Druella was now engaged to Cygnus, and I was very happy for them both. Part of me envied the simplicity of their relationship. They didn't have the future weighing on their shoulders; they weren't dating the future Dark Lord. I loved Tom, and I loved our relationship; but that didn't excuse the fact that Tom had a very dark part of him that could kill me without a second thought.

I watched Druella and her fiancé closely. Cygnus' arm was wrapped tightly around Ella's waist, keeping her in a protective hold beside him. She was smiling happily whilst he traced circles on her thigh and placed teasing kisses from her forehead to the tip of her nose. I watched them laugh together when Eileen levitated a pillow in their direction and sent them crashing onto the floor. Cygnus held Ella on top of him for a while, laughing when she squirmed and gasped as he tickled her sides. She braced herself on his chest, hitting him playfully occasionally until he rolled over rendering her unable to move. By the time they rose from their awkward position on the floor, everyone had suddenly moved onto the topic of NEWTS, which was the last thing on my mind at the moment, and that was something I never thought I'd say.

"You haven't been around much, Hermione," Ella said sadly, "Has everything been alright?"

Her question tore me from my thoughts and I found myself plastering a false smile on my face, "Yes, everything's fine thank you. I'm sorry I haven't been around very much, I spend my time in the library revising mostly."

Cygnus chuckled at my reply and said, "Hermione, you're the most intelligent girl in our school; I really doubt you need to revise! You know every book in that torture chamber off my heart!"

I heard the rest of our company laugh along with him, and turned to see even Tom laughing quietly. I frowned. I didn't understand why he was laughing; how could he laugh? He was the Dark Lord, who never laughed. Unless he was thinking about something horrible and gruesome like which Muggleborn he would torture next, he had no reason to laugh in such a normal way!

A sudden wave of pain erupted in my head and I found myself clenching my jaw to make it disappear. My brain seemed to be pulsating with pain, and I felt my nails almost draw blood as they clawed into my palm. What was this unusual pain?

"Excuse me," I gasped, drawing everyone's attention as I darted from the room, clutching my hair painfully as an attempt to ease the pain.

I knew immediately as I reached my common room that Tom would follow me. It would be expected of him as my boyfriend, no doubt. I threw myself into the bathroom, and Accio'd the soothing potion into my hand before collapsing beside the bath, wincing at the foul taste of the liquid as it burnt down my throat.

The burning sensation from the potion seemed to trigger something inside my chest and soon I found tears pouring from my eyes and sobs wracking through my chest. I tried desperately to wipe the tears away, but the more I discarded, the more appeared. I drew my knees up to my chest and ran a shaky hand through my hair.

I wasn't surprised to hear a quiet knock on the door after a few minutes. My tears hadn't stopped, and although I was certain I looked a mess, I allowed Tom to enter the bathroom, worry lacing his eyes and a frown on his face. He seemed concerned for my wellbeing, but somehow I believed it all to be false. How could I know if he was trying to use his charm and lies to fool me just as he did other people? Maybe he was like those other boys who poisoned my ear with sweet nothings before claiming my innocence, then throwing me away like an old doll. Maybe I was nothing but a whore to him…maybe I was_ nothing _to him!

I was so absorbed by my crazy thoughts of betrayal that I didn't notice Tom crouching before me, wiping my tears from my face with his thumb and stroking my cheek as if he cared. I don't even know where these negative thoughts came from; I just suddenly found myself doubting everything I had built in this life.

"Hermione," I heard the dark eyed man before me whisper, "speak to me, love."

I shook my head sadly, noticing that my tears had stopped.

"What's happened? Have I done something wrong?"

I shook my head again.

"Is it NEWTS?"

Again, I shook my head.

I heard him sigh, "Help me here, 'Mione. Just give me some indication of what's got you so upset…"

I didn't reply to start with, because I didn't know what to say. But when I found my voice, I said the thing that was most obvious; "I don't know." I croaked.

Tom was quiet after that and gathered me in his arms, rocking me back and forth whilst whispering sweet nothings in my ear. I didn't process them because there was no need to, but when I heard him mention the word "meeting" I felt my hearing pick up. I turned my head slightly to watch his expression out the corner of my eye. He seemed to be smiling proudly.

"…tomorrow night. Lestrange, Mulciber, Avery and Cygnus will be there, as will Druella. I want them to identify you as their Queen. I will explain more on the night, but you must dress like a goddess! I already have a dress prepared and Druella will help you prepare yourself. This is the most important meeting we will ever have, Hermione!"

I nodded, trying to make sense of his words, but most of them seemed to drift through my ears unnoticed. I heard him sigh again, all enthusiasm drained from him.

"Please, 'Mione…at least try to be happy for me. This is such an important night for me; I need your full support!" he urged, slight frustration lacing his words.

I forced a smile on my face and propped myself up to scoot closer to his side. My smile seemed to convince him of my support and I felt his fingers dance across my cheek, creating welcoming warmth in my stomach as he leaned forward to claim my lips in a gentle, loving kiss.

**

* * *

**

The following night.

"Hermione, you must eat something!" Ella shrieked as she caught sight of the full meal she had fetched from the kitchens over three hours ago. I seemed to have lost my appetite just lately; roast dinners made me stomach do a back flip.

"I'm sorry, Ella, but I don't like that food…it makes me sick; literally." I replied, feeling exhausted and leaping against the bed post.

She frowned, studying my slumped form. "Hermione, can I ask you a personal question?"

"Shoot."

"Have you and Tom had sex yet?"

I almost choked when I heard that question. I hadn't been expecting it to be honest, but she seemed to know the answer already by the colour of my face after a few moments.

She nodded, not smiling. "Did either of you cast the spell?" she asked.

I opened my mouth to answer, but closed it again. I actually didn't know. I was so caught up in the moment that I didn't even consider asking Tom if he had uttered any form of protection. "I don't know," I whispered, staring up at Ella with tears in my eyes.

She nodded in understanding and said, "Tom is expecting us in just under thirty minutes; that gives us enough time to cast the spell and pop down to the kitchens."

I nodded in agreement, chewing my lip nervously and followed Ella from the room, my silk green dress trailing behind me.

We sat in silence as I swallowed my third pancake, drenched in syrup. Druella was pacing before me, tossing her wand from hand to hand, mumbling to herself and frowning. After a few minutes, she jumped and squealed happily.

"I remember the spell!" she grinned and crouched in front of me, pointing her wand at my stomach.

"If it goes pink, it means positive. It if means blue, it means negative." She explained then whispered, "Laetitia letitia leticia…"

My breath caught in my throat during those quiet few moments of torture, waiting for the result of mine and Tom's activities. I didn't really know what to do; if I was pregnant, my whole world would change. I would be forced to plan everything around my child…and that was such a big risk to take. There was no way Tom was ready for a child; his ideal future didn't make room for a child.

I almost fainted when I saw the faint glow of colour at the tip of Ella's wand.

**

* * *

**

Room Of Requirement.

"Hermione will now be known as My Lady to all those present, unless she wishes otherwise. If she should want you to do something, you will do it. You will treat Hermione as you should treat me; she is your superior and you will treat her like it. Has anyone got anything they would like to say?"

The room was silent. No one would dare to say anything. No one was stupid enough to say anything.

"Good. You are dismissed."

I watched silently as the Knights plus Ella exited the room, blank expressions on their faces. I turned to find Tom smiling triumphantly at me. I smiled slightly back, feeling disappointed with myself.

"Thank you," he whispered, claiming my lips passionately, "Thank you for accepting this…" he kissed me again.

Although I wasn't happy with myself, I allowed him to woo me to bed for another night and unfortunately, I enjoyed every moment of it.

"Tom," I gasped through thrusts.

"Yes, love?" he replies huskily, speeding up and moving his hand between us to rub my gem furiously.

Before I could answer, I was sent over the edge and into pure bliss, soon followed by Tom. He lay beside me, both of us catching our breathe, occasionally allowing searing kisses between us both.

"What was it you wanted to say, love?" he breathed against my jaw, his tongue darting out between kisses.

I hesitated before answering quietly, "I'm pregnant."

**

* * *

**

Like it? Didn't like it? Review and tell me, yeahh? x


	22. False Love And Horrors

**Right, firstly do not fret m'lovelies; Draco will play a big part in the upcoming chapters just because he's such a sexy menace ;) SHOCK HORROR! Yes, our heroine has a bun in the oven, it may seem. Onto another topic, there seems to be mixed opinions on the Sirius/Hermione idea…just so you know, I'm determined to write a fic on that because I just love that couple so much! It isn't paedophilia, just so you know, seeing as Hermione will be 20. Whoever wants to read it is free to, and I apologize for those of you who think it's a horrendous, paedophilic idea. I apologize for not updating sooner, but I've been on work experience at Bosworth all week and it really took my time up. But it was worth it 'cause it was an amazing experience and I loved it! I'm kind of stuck on the ending for this story to be honest, because YES, it is coming to an end soon. If you have any ideas for the ending, you are free to tell me them because I need help! **

**On with the story folks… **

* * *

Chapter Twenty-one – False Love and Horrors

**Previously: **_**Although I wasn't happy with myself, I allowed him to woo me to bed for another night and unfortunately, I enjoyed every moment of it. **_

"_**Tom," I gasped through thrusts.**_

"_**Yes, love?" he replies huskily, speeding up and moving his hand between us to rub my gem furiously. **_

_**Before I could answer, I was sent over the edge and into pure bliss, soon followed by Tom. He lay beside me, both of us catching our breath, occasionally allowing searing kisses between us both.**_

"_**What was it you wanted to say, love?" he breathed against my jaw, his tongue darting out between kisses.**_

_**I hesitated before answering quietly, "I'm pregnant."**_

* * *

Tom remained deadly silent for two painful minutes. Actually, it could have been longer than that; Merlin, two minutes seemed like two hours! I don't really know how long I was lying there waiting for his reply…but it seemed like an eternity of stomach churning silence. I didn't dare turn my head in his direction because if he was angry, it would show and I really didn't want to face Tom's wrath. If he was happy, I wouldn't know what to make of it because no way would it be out of fatherly love. He would be plotting something; some way to persuade me to hand over my son or daughter to _his _side! I would never do that. Not ever. I would go to the ends of the earth to protect my child, and if Tom posed a threat, in my opinion, I wouldn't think twice about turning away from him to save the life of my child from a damned life.

Sometimes I regret being a Gryffindor. Sometimes I wish that maybe if I had that evil spark that Slytherins' inherited from their parents, then maybe I wouldn't feel so guilty about having such traitorous thoughts. I did feel like a traitor. I was positive that if Tom could break down my mental barrier, he would think of me as a traitor too. I was betraying him. I was turning my back on him because of my own foolishness. He had never loved before me; he had never been loved before me, and the one person who loved him the way no other could, would eventually leave him. He had always been independent and never cared about what others thought of his way of thinking because he felt so strongly about it; for once, he found someone who seemed not to care about what side he was on…oh, how he would react when he discovered my true heritage.

I was torn from my disturbing thoughts by a hearty chuckle from my left. I still didn't turn my head, but I felt my brow furrow in confusion. What was so funny about that? Or maybe it was just a big joke to him. Maybe he was laughing at knocking up the new girl so soon. I wouldn't trust Avery not to make a bet with the other Slytherin boys on who would bed me first to be honest. I had thought better of Tom.

"You had me there for a second, Hermione." Tom chuckled, stroking his fingers up and down my arm slowly.

I blinked. I blinked again. Then his words sunk in; he didn't believe me. Why didn't he believe me? He obviously didn't realise how much I dreaded saying those tainted words.

Maybe he just didn't want to believe it so he was denying it. Maybe he honestly thought I would make such a sick joke. A baby would turn my life upside down; as if I'd actually joke about something like that.

Perhaps it was just hormones…but I did wonder why I was feeling so harsh towards Tom just lately. He hadn't actually done much to make me think so badly of him for the moment, apart from thinking that I would sink so low as to actually back his Muggle-hating views up.

"Tom," I replied, sitting up and twisting my top half of my body to look at him straight, confusion and hurt sparkling in my eyes; "No part of what I just said is a _joke," _I spat the word like poison and leaned forward to clutch his hand and cover my abdomen with his palm, "Tom, I- I really am pregnant!" I insisted.

Tom's reaction the second time round was what I was talking about!

Tom's face seemed to pale unbelievably fast and my words clearly sunk in faster than last time. I was glad of that…but now the news was really out, what would he think?

His eyes were slightly wide and his mouth parted with astonishment. He was quiet; very quiet. The whole room was quiet! All I could hear was my own choked breathing. I watched him quietly, waiting for the colour to return to his face and for him to give me any indication of how he was feeling about that.

Suddenly, Tom exhaled heavily and ran a shaky hand through his dark hair. He closed his eyes slowly and rubbed his jaw before opening his eyes and staring straight into mine. His gaze made me shift uncomfortably; I felt like he was staring into my soul and reading my thoughts. It felt like he was trying to form a plan in his head. _What should I do with her_, he would think, _what should I do with the baby?_

Another sigh caught my attention and he then spoke with in a calm and collected, yet almost threatening voice, "Well, is that good news?" he asked.

"I don't know; you tell me."

"Well you're the one carrying it, how do you feel about this?"

"I don't know, Tom. I just- I don't know…" I trailed off, unable to put my feelings in to words. I didn't want to lose this baby…why would I want to? This was my first child I was talking about! But on the other hand, it would partially ruin my life…not that it wasn't already ruined.

I felt my nose tickle and my eyes began to water uncontrollably. I must have looked so weak and feeble to Tom. Tears cascaded down my cold cheeks, and I wiped them away quickly. More tears appeared, so I wiped them away. My strategy didn't seem to be working at all, so I gave up trying and allowed my tears to run free.

I refused to look at Tom as my tears shamed me and was rather surprised to feel him brush them away and lean over to plant a soft kiss on my forehead. I was even more shocked when he practically leapt on me and crushed our lips in a tender, passionate kiss. One hand was stroking my cheek gently, whilst pouring his love into the kiss, and the other hand was firmly cradling the back of my head, slightly tugging on my hair.

I winced when he ran his fingers through my hair, clutching a few strands too tightly. When Tom finally broke the kiss, his dark eyes caught my gaze and held it. For the first time ever, he allowed me to see a fraction of his soul and it gave me the answer I was looking for.

This child meant the world to him.

**

* * *

**

One month later, Potions

"Welcome to Potions, class!" Slughorn boomed across the classroom, "Today you shall be brewing Amortentia. For those of you who don't know what that is- Once consumed the victim shall become infatuated with the brewer, the effects wear of eventually though. Amortentia doesn't create actual love, of course. That's impossible. But it does cause a powerful infatuation or obsession. For that reason, it is probably the most dangerous potion in this room. In short, Amortentia is the most powerful Love Potion ever created. Your ingredients are laid out for you on your desks. You may start."

We would not be partnered today seeing as we were taking this exam for our NEWTS. I watched Tom from afar and felt myself flush slightly every time he glanced over in my direction, his gaze lingering on my stomach before grinning like a maniac and returning to his work again.

Every time he sent a tender look in my direction, I could feel a small flutter in my stomach and a tiny smile crept on my face. I felt like a child with a crush. Only, this wasn't just a crush. I loved this man. I really loved him, and I was pregnant with his child! But he was a monster and if I could convince myself that I didn't love him, then it would be better for me, Tom, and our baby.

I added the frozen Ashwinder eggs and stirred the contents of the cauldron five times, clockwise.

I could feel Tom's heavy gaze on me. It angered me slightly seeing as we were in the midst of an exam and was supposed to be concentrating, but regardless of whether or not he concentrated, he'd still achieve top marks.

I added the chopped Crocodile heart.

I glanced down at my stomach and subconsciously stroked my palm over my abdomen. It struck me odd that a child was growing in my stomach. A child! I would be a mother, and Tom a father. I had never really imagines myself with children, but I thought I would have liked the idea of having them. I could never imagine who with though, although many people assumed I would live the rest of my life with Ron, owning a small house with six orange children. That could never be the life for me; I was not like Molly. I didn't want to be a House Wife with a dozen children, a working husband, cooking all day and not making my own living for myself. I was destined for a working life; a relationship or family or whatever, had never really caught my attention. But now I feared I would turn out like those other women who were happy with simple things like a husband with a job and two kids. I wasn't like that; I didn't want that. I wanted to be independent, not having to rely on a man to support my family. I feared what this child meant. But I knew, judging on the father, that this child would not have a normal life, they would not grow to be a normal person, doing normal things every day. They would grow up being worshipped like a god by one side, and hated by another. But that was always the case. How could it not be when their Mother was the Brains of The Golden Trio, and the father was Voldemort?

I added the sliced Erumpent horn and watched the potion bubble slightly before red metallic sheen fizzled out into a Mother of Pearl gloss. The smell of freshly mown grass, parchment, and…_Tom _(!) assailed my nostrils. I sighed, content with the smells which seemed to send me to heaven and back.

I was happy with the result and sat back in my chair, suddenly exhausted and waited for the rest of the class to finish. I was shocked to feel a pair of hand sneak from under my arms and cradle me against their chest. I immediately jumped from my attackers hold and whipped my wand out to point at the strangers face. Tom stood before me with a teasing smirk on his face; he reached forward to lower my wand and took a hesitant step towards me.

"You shouldn't attack the father of your child, Hermione." He teased, sliding his hands over my stomach before pulling me close to him and kissing my forehead, "What would dear Rastaban to get the wrong impression, would we?" he said sweetly.

I face dropped, "_Rastaban_?" I asked sharply.

"It means "Head of the dragon"" he replied.

"Presuming it'll be a boy."

"It will be a boy, Hermione," he chuckled, "I can feel it in my bones." He purred, leaning forward to entrap me in his dark gaze.

I swallowed the thick lump that appeared every time I was cause in his gaze and smiled sweetly, "Well, it hasn't been over two months yet, so we have plenty of time to discuss reasonable names, Tom. And I assure you, this child inside me now is a _girl._" I replied.

"'Mione, 'Mione, 'Mione…" he sighed, "We'll have plenty of time to make you a nice girl, once my son is born!" he beamed and planted a firm kiss on my lips before walking up to Slughorns desk to whisper something in his ear.

I raised my eyebrow at the dark haired boy when I saw him pointedly move his gaze in my direction, earning a long string of nods from the Professor along with a few wags of his eyebrows and knowing smirks. My brow furrowed; what on earth did they have to talk about involving me?

I watched as Tom followed Slughorn to his stash of various Potions at the far end of the room. After a moment of hurried searching, I heard him boom "Ahh!" and clap Tom on the back like a proud father and hand him a small vile of shimmering blue liquid.

My stomach dropped.

**

* * *

**

Two hours later, Heads common room

"You did _what?"_ I shrieked, crushing the vile in a vice-like grip.

Tom sighed again. _Again!_

"I can't believe you told him! You know he can't keep anything to himself! And there you are spreading the good news to every Tom, Dick and Harry!"

"Actually, the only people who know are-" I cut him off before he could continue.

"The whole bloody school by now!" I shouted, feeling tears blur my vision.

_Oh shit, _I thought, knowing exactly what would happen next. First a few drops, then a full blown river of tears. _Hormones are a bloody pain, _I thought before the knot in my throat appeared, my nose began to tickle, and finally a great sob tore from my throat. I covered my face with my hands and felt my legs drag me over to Tom who sat comfortably in the arm chair, uncontrollable tears rolling down my cheeks.

I covered my eyes to stop the tears, but it didn't work to my advantage. I walked far enough to be standing in between Tom's legs. All I wanted right now was someone to hold me and tell me everything would be alright. I wanted no one to think I was a whore for getting pregnant at such a young age. I wanted people to understand that Abortion didn't seem like a fair option for me. I wanted this baby, but I wanted a life. I didn't want people to judge me. I wanted Tom to actually _be _a father. I wanted Tom to be himself; to not become the Dark Lord from the future.

"I just want to be happy…" I sobbed, feeling Tom lean forward to cradle me in his arms whilst I lifted my legs to rest over his.

I buried my face in the crook of Tom's neck and felt his breathing hitch slightly when I pressed my lips to his collar blade. I would have smiled at his reaction, but the tears rendered me incapable.

Tom's hand snuck around my back to grip my waist grimly, whilst his other hand cradled my head against his neck, stroking my hair tenderly and shushing my tears away.

"You will be happy, Hermione." He whispered, kissing my forehead, "We will be happy together; me, you and our child. We will be so happy one day, I promise."

I nodded sadly, not believing a word he said. I knew we wouldn't be happy. We couldn't be happy together. It wasn't possible. Not us.

"I love you, Tom." I croaked, removing my face from his neck to look him in the eyes. Once again, I was lost in his dark gaze.

"I love you too." he purred, leaning forward to press his warm lips against mine, removing his hand from my waist to stroke my stomach gently.

I smiled into the kiss and covered Tom's hand with mine. I felt connected to him in a way that no one could understand. We were like a family; Father, Mother and child. I was content for the moment.

"I overreacted; I suppose I really do need help with the morning sickness, thank you." I whispered, dropping a kiss to his cheek.

I felt him smile and shift slightly underneath me, reaching into his jacket pocket before pulling something box-shape from it. I frowned at the green object before me.

"It isn't right to have this child a bastard, Hermione…" Tom whispered, fixing his gaze with mine, love pouring from his eyes.

I gasped as the meaning of his words struck home and the next few moments seemed a blur.

"Hermione Dehavilland; marry me?" he chuckled, opening the box to reveal a gorgeous silver ring with a large emerald stone between two small diamonds. My heart leapt.

"Yes." And with that I leaned forward to capture Tom's lips with mine.

**

* * *

**

There you go chapter over. Like it? Review!


	23. Playing With Fire

Chapter Twenty-two: Playing With Fire

**Previously: **_**I felt him smile and shift slightly underneath me, reaching into his jacket pocket before pulling something box-shape from it. I frowned at the green object before me.**_

"_**It isn't right to have this child a bastard, Hermione…" Tom whispered, fixing his gaze with mine, love pouring from his eyes. **_

_**I gasped as the meaning of his words struck home and the next few moments seemed a blur.**_

"_**Hermione Dehavilland; marry me?" he chuckled, opening the box to reveal a gorgeous silver ring with a large emerald stone between two small diamonds. My heart leapt.**_

"_**Yes." And with that I leaned forward to capture Tom's lips with mine.**_

* * *

Draco Malfoy P.O.V

**Two months later, Room of requirements**

"What do you want?" I growled, keeping my distance from the girl, a scowl on my features and my hand itching to fetch my wand.

She smiled sweetly, malice lighting her eyes in the dimly lit room. Her hand was toying innocently with her hair like a flirty teenager. She was beautiful; no doubt about it, but her presence disgusted me. Her pretty face disgusted me. She was a Veela, no doubt; the grandmother of Fleur Delacour by the looks of it.

She took a teasing step towards me, her fingers now playing with the trim of her skirt, which was conveniently cut a few inches shorter than the dress code allowed. I watched her carefully as she came to a graceful halt two feet away from me. I could practically see the clogs turning in her head as she mentally formed a plan.

"I should be asking you zat," she purred, sliding a delicate finger down my chest and leaning forward with a smirk to whisper, "but I guess zat what we bo's dezire…iz very similar."

I felt my lips curl into a smirk at the thought but quickly caught myself and transformed it into a scowl. "I have no idea what you mean." I spat, narrowing my eyes at her.

My insides were on fire. Maybe she knew about my feelings for Hermione, but if so, why did she care so much? She hated Hermione; really hated her. As if I'd help this sour bitch to upset the girl I loved!

She seemed a bit insane to me anyway, so I wouldn't put it past her to believe such crazy things. After all, she was practically in love with Tom Riddle! How crazy did you have to be to find _him _more attractive than me?

I wondered whether he had accidentally slipped a Love Potion into Hermione's drink one day to make her become infatuated with him… but she insisted that her feelings were 100% genuine for him. It shocked me that she could turn me down, but she couldn't turn him down. He really wasn't that special; he was a bastard child anyway. Why would Hermione want a prick like him when she could have me at her beck and call? She didn't make sense; but I was certain that one day she would realise her mistake and return to me, where I could _really _take care of her.

"I zink you do," she continued, "you dezire ze Dehavilland girl." I winced at her pronunciation of our chosen name. it was like she'd tortured it at brutally morphed it into something completely different. "Deevalond" she said. Seemed to me that the whole school was aware of our little lie about being adopted siblings. They all seemed to believe it pretty easily; fools.

"What's it to you?" I sneered, appraising her cautiously down my nose where she peered up at me innocently. She batted her eyelashes every now and then, although I couldn't understand why; it wasn't me she fancied so why was she hopelessly trying to flirt?

"I am sure you are aware of 'ou I 'ave taken a liking to, Oui?" she asked slowly.

I smirked nastily and gave her a sharp nod before stepping around her, avoiding her touch and heading for the door. "Well," I began, "It was truly touching having this little heart-to-heart with you about you're crush, but I have better things to do with my time. Tara!"

As my hand enclosed around the handle of the door, I felt some fingers clutch at my arm tightly…very tightly. I forced myself not to wince and steadied my breathing; she was really pissing me off.

"What?" I snapped.

She hesitated before saying quietly, "I need your 'help, and I know I can 'elp you too."

My ears pricked up. Well, why didn't she just say so before? This made the world of difference.

"Help how?" I replied, feeling her grip on me loosen slightly before her hand fell from my arm and turning my head slightly so I could watch her out of the corner of my eye. She looked unhappy, miserable even. But it didn't bother me; why would it?

"I know of 'oo you love;" she whispered, "'erminyy."

Hearing it from someone's lips made my stomach drop. No one was supposed to know, but someone this girl did. "Indeed." I replied after a while. The girl seemed frozen before me, waiting for me to restart the conversation. I sighed, exasperated and continued.

"Ok, so tell me what you want to do."

Her face brightened significantly and she ushered me towards a comfortable looking sofa before chirping enthusiastically about the starts of a plan forming in her head.

* * *

Hermione Granger P.O.V

My feet were soar and just a tiny bit swollen. This was my fourth month of pregnancy and although the morning sickness was cured, I still had souring pains in my skull and my bump was beginning to get gradually more visible everyday. It was such a pain not being able to get…intimate with Tom because the sexual tension between us was almost unbearable!

He seemed to be looking more and more handsome lately, and the more handsome he looked, the more muscular he looked! I had just started to notice just now masculine his hands were; pale, but nice big hands and long fingers. I had accidentally caught him in the shower just a week ago, and I was certain his muscles were improving. Not that they needed improving anyway…but I could have leapt on him. I was drooling!

I loved it when I could run my fingers through his silky black hair, and watch his eyes darken with lust when my fingers trailed lower than his belly button, creating butterflies in his stomach. I loved how I could get him nervous. But the thing I loved most about our intimacy is that unlike some men, he served to please me above anything else. He wouldn't be satisfied until he had brought me to such a shivering wreck of pleasure than I was almost unable to tear myself from my trance. Only then would he allow me to satisfy him with my own talents.

I watched him from afar as yet again, the French slag fussed over him; offering to accommodate him back to his common room, suggesting a trip into Hogsmeade, a drink on the Astronomy Tower…Merlin knows what else she has suggested. I thanked Merlin that Tom wasn't the slightest bit interested in her, his full attention was on me. I was the only girl he would be taking on the Astronomy Tower, in fact, the only girl he would _ever _be taking now. If I couldn't have him, I would make sure no one else could either. He was the father of my child, and the sooner that slag realised this, the better. But I couldn't tell anyone. This couldn't get out or I would be forced to drop from school sooner or later, and I needed my NEWTS!

My attention was so focused on the blonde Veela that I didn't notice another blonde walking up behind me, and suddenly I felt myself being lifted into the air by a pair of strong arms and pulled into a bone crushing hug. I gasped, feeling all the air being knocked out of me in one sharp tug. It actually hurt a little, but my first thought was my baby. I kicked my legs about as an attempt to shake the stranger off me, and to my advantage, felt the heel of my boots strike a very hard surface. I winced at the sudden pain that shot through my foot, but that was nothing compared to the crack that was heard when the person holding me crashed to the floor, taking me with them!

I cried out, prepared to face a very hard landing, but instead landed softly, seemingly on the body of my "attacker". I heard an uncomfortable grunt from below me and spun my head to finally lay my eyes on the person who so rudely disturbed me. I almost laughed when I found Draco lying below me, my legs straddling his waist and my hands bracing myself on his chest. I gasped when I saw him wincing in pain and moved to lift myself from the awkward position, but Draco seemed to have other ideas.

His arms automatically wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to him, when he felt me shift from the position. A triumphant smirk appeared on his face at my fatal mistake.

"D-Draco?" I said, anxiety dripping from my lips like poison. "I'm sorry; I wouldn't have kicked if I knew it was you…" I murmured, feeling my cheeks blazing with embarrassment.

Draco chuckled and removed a hand to brush his hair out of his eyes and sat up slightly before reuniting his hand with the same position on my waist, albeit a slightly bit lower than before. I wanted to tell Draco to let me go, but I felt compelled not to. I put it down to hormones.

"Forgiven," he chuckled, stroking my side with his thumb gently, "It didn't hurt…_too much._" He winked and laughed when I dropped my head to hide my blush, biting my lip.

I seemed to have completely forgotten that I was still straddling him, and I failed to notice that our encounter had turned quite a few nosy heads.

"Maybe you should let me get up now," I suggested timidly, refusing to meet his eyes. We shouldn't have been sitting in that position; it wasn't right and Tom wasn't even a minute away from where we were lying.

My thoughts suddenly wavered to how heavy I must have been for all the added weight and my self consciousness began gnawing at my head annoyingly.

I was startled by the aroused tone in Draco's voice when he purred, "I rather like this position, actually. But feel free to suggest another if you get too uncomfortable," he winked, causing my cheeks to blaze again, but when I spoke next I made sure no trace of anxiety could be heard from my lips.

"I _am _uncomfortable, Draco. Let go of me or I'll hex you into next summer." I threatened, preparing myself to grab my wand if he refused.

Draco's chuckle vibrated deeply in his chest as I watched him through narrow eyes as he removes one hand to slip into his robes and pull out a rather familiar wand. _My _wand.

"How on earth did you manage that?" I asked, stunned and helplessly trying to retrieve my wand which he kept easily out of my reach. He winked, yet again, and tapped his nose mysteriously with _my _wand.

"Give me my wand." I growled, feeling anger building in my stomach. He could be such a jerk sometimes.

"On one condition;" he replied confidently.

"Depends what it is…" I said cautiously, narrowing my eyes at the scheming Slytherin with his trade mark smirk and cunning silver eyes.

"Meet me in your common room, in five minutes and you can have your wand back."

I frowned, "Something tells me there's something more to this deal than you're letting on…" I sounded unconvinced, which was good, because I knew there was more to it than Draco was spouting.

"I'm hurt than you would even think that I would do such an immoral thing to my dear, dear Hermione!" he feigned offence but soon snapped out of it and said smoothly, "No; no catch, no nothing. Just meet me where and when I wish to and you can have your wand back when you get there."

* * *

Tom Riddle P.O.V

"Have you seen Hermione?" I asked.

Cygnus placed his book down on the table and replied, "Mhmm, she left almost fifteen minutes ago."

"Did you see where she went?"

"Seemed like she was going to her common room to me," he murmured.

I nodded and exited the Slytherin common room.

* * *

Hermione P.O.V

"Draco, this is stupid. Just give me my wand back!" I demanded, crossing my arms at the amused wizard and frowning angrily.

He sat before me, appearing very comfortable in my arm chair with a smirk across his face and his eyes shining with an emotion I didn't recognise on his face.

"Ok, I have another condition;" he replied smoothly, leaning forward slightly to stare into my eyes, "You let me kiss you, and you get your wand." He whispered.

"No way!" I shrieked, without a thought. Did he really think I'd kiss another person when I had a fiancé who happened to be the father of my child? He had a bloody cheek. But his lips did look nice…No! I shouldn't have been thinking like that! I was in love with my fiancé, end of. Draco was a spoilt brat, as if I'd give Tom up for someone as childish as him.

"If you want your wand back, then it's the only option, Hermione." He purred, trailing his finger down my cheek slowly, teasing my skin, "I can tell by your eyes that you want to just as much as I,"

I gulped, almost frightened by his words. I shouldn't have been thinking or feeling such things, but his lips were just too tempting and all trace of Tom seemed to disintegrate from my mind. I felt myself take a step forward, until I was standing directly between his legs.

My eyes were focused on his lips which he moistened with a flick of his tongue. He was smirking triumphantly; he knew that I had given in…partly. I couldn't help but notice how his lips were thinner than Tom's. No doubt, I preferred Tom's lips to Draco's…so why did I want to kiss him so badly?

My thoughts were torn from me when I felt myself being roughly tugged forward so I was straddling Draco. I tried to pull away from such an intimate position but failed as his hands shot forward to hold my hips firmly against him. Ok, I was panicking. I was so stupid! Why did I let myself get in such a situation?

"You want me, Hermione." He purred in my ear, his cold hands running slowly up my side, bunching up my top to expose my stomach. My eyes widened when I felt his mouth on my neck, his warm breath tickling the skin below my ear making me shiver. I heard him chuckle and pull me closer so I could feel him against my thigh. Well, how could I miss it?

I closed my eyes and inhaled, shaking under his touch then everything seemed to go so fast. His lips were pressed against mine roughly, and my eyes flew open. I pushed against him chest, kicking my legs for him to let me go, but he just pulled me tighter against him. I felt his tongue tickle my lower lip before forcing my mouth open. I squealed, punching his chest with my fists, trying with all my might to force him off me. My attempts failed and I earned a grunt of disapproval from Draco before he tore his lips from mine and clutched my thighs tightly. Draco stood up quickly, wrapping my legs around his hips tightly.

"Draco," I growled, "let me go."

He laughed and removed one of his hands to trail slowly down my throat. "Just wait, Hermione; you'll be screaming my name in no time."

My eyes narrowed at his words and just as I was about to kick off with another struggle, I was interrupted by someone entering the room.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Tom hissed.


	24. Cold Case Love

For starters, I really need to thank all my gorgeous readers and reviewers who have stayed with this story all the time, regardless of the bumpy updates! The reaction to the last chapter was amazing and it's really made me think about the fate of this story. Unfortunately, my baby (story) is coming to an end soon but hopefully you will be satisfied with the final chapter. I won't give anything away, only that I have planned it all out and am very pleased with what I have come up with- hopefully you'll be happy with it too! I think it is more than necessary to mention my beautiful reviewers because you're all so amazing that I couldn't not mention you! Here are just a few: supeanaturalgal, innocent as far as you know, Jake's Chew Toy, OregonMissy100, , CeliaEquus, slayerb8, amilie481516, Hermitt, Jenna, desirable69, Leanora, Chelseabaabyox3, sweet-tang-honney, SAVAGEGRACEx, among other! On another note, there is this semi-new wrock band that are around called **Let's Lumos, **they're really good and sing Harry Potter themed songs that are amazing and I'd recommend you YouTube them or something- if you like them, spread the word because I think they deserve to be noticed! That's all for now folks, on with the story..

Chapter Twenty-three: Cold-Case Love

_**I felt his tongue tickle my lower lip before forcing my mouth open. I squealed, punching his chest with my fists, trying with all my might to force him off me. My attempts failed and I earned a grunt of disapproval from Draco before he tore his lips from mine and clutched my thighs tightly. Draco stood up quickly, wrapping my legs around his hips tightly.**_

"_**Draco," I growled, "let me go."**_

_**He laughed and removed one of his hands to trail slowly down my throat. "Just wait, Hermione; you'll be screaming my name in no time."**_

_**My eyes narrowed at his words and just as I was about to kick off with another struggle, I was interrupted by someone entering the room.**_

"_**What the fuck is going on here?" Tom hissed.**_

* * *

Hermione Granger P.O.V

"Tom!" I gasped, struggling in Draco's grip again wanting Tom to hold me so badly, but the anger radiating off him made me think that wasn't on his mind at the moment. In fact, by the expression on his face, he was only thinking one thing- how to murder Draco. He was pissed off; extremely pissed off.

Draco suddenly let go of me and I felt the bed cushion my fall, luckily. He reached inside his robes to pull out my wand and tossed it onto the bed beside me before watching me carefully as I smoothed my robes and stood up straight, with a blank expression on his face before marching from the room but not without giving Tom a disgusted look. I stared after him in shock, my wand hanging limply in my hand and my other hand subconsciously holding my slightly round belly.

I was stupid to expect Tom to be fussing over me, to take me to the hospital wing to find out if the baby and I were ok- I stood waiting for Tom's reaction, and it came soon enough. Tom bolted out the door without a second word, his hand gripping his wand and eyes blazing with anger.

I stood alone in silence for a few seconds, although for all I knew I could have been standing there for longer; hours even! But I found myself too shocked to even process what had just happened.

My fiancé- the father of my child- the future Dark Lord, was raging around Hogwarts after Draco Malfoy: Slytherin God. I shouldn't have allowed myself to feel swayed by another man when I was pregnant with the man I loved! Maybe I should have thought of that _before _my raging hormones got the better of me and decided that regardless of my massive bump and Muggle-hating fiancé, I could still let Draco seduce me! I must have been mad to think he had any other suggestive thoughts circling his brain.

My hand rose to my cheek, running my trembling fingers over the marble skin. My other hand was gently rubbing my bump when it suddenly occurred to me that whilst I was stood daydreaming in my common room, Tom was probably torturing Draco. My eyes widened and I quickly grabbed my wand from the bed and ran from the room to find the two Slytherin boys.

It didn't take me long to find the source of the shouting from the entrance of the common room, in fact I almost immediately met one of the most traumatic sights I had ever seen. I admit that being in the midst of a battlefield was the most frightening experience I would ever have. Not only had I watched my closest friends die before me, but I had also seen my first love fall into an early grave, lifeless and leaving me behind in such a cruel and twisted world with no hopeful path to journey…just an ancient castle was left for me, and even now with Harry, Ron and all those other lost souls gone it was difficult for me to think straight and believe that one day, after all this anger and fighting, there would one day be peace. And maybe my peace would be beside Tom and our child… but there was no knowing for sure, and thinking back to what I had already experienced, I would give my own life to keep Tom from becoming that monster and destroying the lives of so many different people. If that meant that my existence would be put at risk for the happiness of others, I would gladly oblige. I at least owed them that.

My vision blurred with unshed tears as I discovered my friend hunched and trembling beneath the shadow of my lover.

"Tom.." I cried, "p-please, leave him!" taking an unsteady step towards him and reaching out hesitantly to touch his shoulder, but before I could touch him a painful shout was heard from the shivering wreck before us both.

Tom's voice was almost unrecognisable and I felt myself cower away from him immediately, my eyes wide and tears splattering my cheeks. "He hurt you- he doesn't deserve a second chance" the voice growled dangerously, malice spiking me from his words. I almost felt like he hated _me _as well as Draco for a moment.

I wanted to stop him so badly, but my hands became incapable of movement and although I had my hand gripping my wand, I hadn't the strength to use it against him. It would be betrayal in his eyes…and I couldn't lose him to anything. So instead, I sunk to the stone ground, not bothering to wipe the tears away or fight the two wizards before me. I just cradled my swollen abdomen and watched the events unfold before me with no energy to do anything.

Tom allowed Draco to rise from his crumbled stance, albeit painfully, and raise his wand once again to his furious opponent. Blood dripped from his bottom lip and seeped into his white shirt, creating a puddle of ruby liquid at his feet. Taking a confident step forward Tom struck again, shouting "_Crucio"_ at the top of his lungs, aiming his wand directly at Dracos' chest causing him to fly backwards before screaming with pain, writhing on the ground with excruciating tears pouring from his eyes.

Tom's laugh filled the air, sending chills down my spine.

He carelessly fiddled with the point of his wand as Draco trembled and gasped from the impact of the curse, failing to recover until the raven haired wizard barked a heartless pun from his sneering lips.

"Honestly, Draco" he mocked, "I had believed you were better equipped than this- not one shot at me, how do you suppose to fight for our beliefs if you cannot even fight for yourself, mm?" he chuckled huskily before stepping in my line of sight, looming over Draco like an unwanted spirit.

His next words sent shivers through my body, made my eyes bulge and sweat run down my forehead. My hands shook violently and my wand clattered to the ground as my world began to unravel at my feet by the words he hissed like a serpent, "You're utterly useless, you might as well have been born a Mudblood for all the good you do!"

Draco snorted in amusement, his eyes flickering over to me for a second before a smirk appeared on his face and he spoke in a dead tone, "yes, well Hermione would know all about having dirty blood, wouldn't you?" his gaze once again flickered over to me and with a clatter, Tom's wand slipped from his fingers.

My eyes widened further and the beat of my heart seemed loud enough in my ears for everyone else to hear as well. I felt my bottom lip tremble slightly, tears threatening to spill from my eyes but I bit my lip and held them back; maybe Tom wouldn't believe Draco? Maybe I could get away with it- he didn't need to know I wasn't a Pureblood, he loved me. He would still love me no matter what I was! But surely he would have a different attitude towards his child, a halfblooded child. Maybe if he discovered my true heritage, he would not only leave me but also our child.

The silence said it all. You could have cut the butter-thick silence with a knife!

I ordered my legs to work, to stretch and get the feeling back in my toes so I could stand and see the expression on Tom's face. But I couldn't move, I physically couldn't move and by the looks of it, neither could Draco.

Only now did his eyes show the regret he was feeling, only now did his eyes actually show any emotion- mostly that it had only just sunk in what he had just done. The impact his words had made, now opened a whole new can of worms. Anger soon consumed me.

Red blurred my vision as I flexed my fingers before reaching forward to retrieve my wand. I held it with a firm grip and steadied myself on the palms of my hands, lifting myself from the ground by my knees. My hand lifted, the tip of my wand pointed directly at the blond haired Slytherin below me. The words came from my mouth without a second thought, I was out of control of my words but I knew I was saying what I had been dying to say for so long!

"_Stupefy_" I whispered before putting him in a body bind and hanging him from his ankles from the ceiling. I would have liked to do a lot more, but I had no desire to spill more blood than I already had. Draco had caused enough trouble already, but ultimately it was my fault for even getting involved in Tom Riddle. It was all my fault.

The silence was painful. No one spoke, no one moved, no one even breathed. No one, certainly not me, dared. I was scared; I had no idea what would happen next but I silently prayed that Tom would somehow forgive me. Deep down I knew that was impossible. He would never allow that kind of betrayal. If I were in his shoes, I would probably find it difficult to trust me after keeping such a vital piece of information from him. No doubt about it, Tom would be disgusted with me. He wouldn't touch me again. He would return to being the vile, cruel, blood thirsty murderer that he was destined to be…and it was all my fault.

I took a shallow breath and chose to tell the truth. There was no point in lying to him anymore because there was no choice in his next decision. He would either kill me, or he would forget me and I would be forced to return home. Maybe it would be best to return home, bring up our child as if it had no father. I would rather my child have no father, than have a murderer as a role model. I was certain we didn't need a man in our lives anyway; it would only complicate things further.

How could I have been so stupid? Why did I get pregnant? Why did I fall in love with Tom? Why did I even agree to come here? Why was I even born? All these questions spinning around my head and I only managed to come to one conclusion. An inevitable conclusion that I should have thought of before any of this even happened! I was so stupid to think I could change the future, make a difference in Tom's life..

I was wrong. The future could not be changed. I was wasting my time.

"It's true" I muttered quietly, not daring to look him in the eye. And with that, I spoke the truth. The entire truth, not missing one detail. I don't know if I thought it would make a difference, he didn't seem to be very shocked or bothered. He just stood in the same spot, not moving, not talking, and staring off into space with his hair hanging in front of his eyes. He had a very sinister look about him, but at the same time he seemed very vulnerable, almost fragile.

"I know you probably hate me now, Tom" my voice faltered on his name and my bottom lip trembled. I didn't bother to hide the tears in my voice or stop them from pouring down my face because he needed to know how it was and maybe my tears and the truth were the way about it, "Originally, my goal had been to stop you…but since then I discovered a completely new and fantastic side to you. And somehow, I fell in love with you. I am _still _in love with you! You may have a dark side to you, Tom, but I know that there is also a good side because I have seen it. We are having a child together! Doesn't that prove that we should be together? Am I not the first person you said 'I love you' to?" I took a shaking breath and stepped back from him, "I cannot stay here, Tom. If I could then I would, but the only thing that's keeping me here is _you! _Without your love, I don't belong. Please, don't make me go home and raise our child as a single mother without the love our future family needs."

Silence.

"Tom, talk to me" I sobbed, clutching my bump, "I need you with me. Our child needs you. If you don't speak now then I'll take it as you don't want me anymore. If you tell me to, then I'll stay."

Silence.

I nodded sadly, my heart tearing in two, the scars from Ron reopening.

"Goodbye then, Tom. I love you."

* * *

Albus Dumbledore nodded silently, his eyes not sparkling any more. He fingered his beard delicately as the cool breeze from his open balcony whistled through the chambers.

"Are you certain, Hermione?" he asked, "You must understand that the future may be even worse than before you arrived"

I nodded firmly, my eyes not meeting his. There was no point in staying around any longer, I still had the remaining Weasley family back home, and McGonagall was also there. The future may not have changed, but I could cope. Me and my child could go into hiding, away from Voldemort and the stench of death surrounding him. We could be happy, we could live.

"It will take me a moment to perfect this spell, in the meantime you can bid farewell to whom ever you wish, Hermione" Dumbledore said softly.

I nodded again, my heart set on one place in particular. I knew where he would be, he was so predictable like that.

The Slytherin common room was completely empty. At least that's what I thought, until the silhouette of a trembling body appeared by one of the sofa's.

"Hello?" I said, "Is someone there?" I took a hesitant step towards the trembling body, almost too scared to take the next step. _Don't be ridiculous, _scolded my Gryffindor pride. So much for bravery.

The person moved from the sofa but their face was shadowed. As they moved towards me, the pale, angelic face began to transform into a very familiar one.

Tom's dark eyes shone through the thick darkness of the room, his movements were smooth and graceful but his eyes were thick with tears and his face twisted with sadness.

"Tom…" I whispered, tears welling in my eyes at the sight of him. I wanted to leap forward and hold him, I wanted to be with him for as long as possible, I wanted to tell him that I love him and him say it back. I wanted to spend my life with this man.

I was being stupid.

Suddenly, the silent Tom disappeared and a heartbroken man stood in his place, gazing at me with such sadness and desperation. I needed him back.

"Please, don't leave me, you can't leave me! You can't!" he shouted, cold tears streaming down his pale cheeks.

Boldly stepping forward, he clutched desperately at my robes. Green. Not red. Green. That fact still shocked me. My own tears blurred my vision as I felt the hairs on the back of my neck raise and I knew that Dumbledore had arrived for me.

I shook my head and wiped the tears away as he rose to his feet in front of me, clutching my hand with tears wracking his body. It was heartbreaking seeing him such a broken man. But what could I do? I needed to go home.

"Please, I'll beg you if it will make you stay. You know, I love you…so much..." his voice faltered as he told me he loved me. My heart went out to him. No. My heart broke.

I cupped his cheek tenderly and stared lovingly and regretfully into his dark eyes, which were gradually growing red. This is when I knew I had to leave. I could do no more good now.

I kissed him gently on the lips, savouring the warm feel of his soft mouth on mine, his sweet breath mixing with mine. My hands stroked his cheek as his arms wove around my waist- ignoring the bump separating us from each other. This was the lost man I loved.

I took a step back from him. Professor Dumbledore took my hand in his whilst I still gazed at Tom. I smiled softly, ignoring his eyes as they changed from black, to brown, to red. I knew it was only a matter of time before my sweetheart, Tom Marvolo Riddle, transformed into Lord Voldemort.

To be continued


	25. What Matters Most

Chapter Twenty-Four: Just The Way You Are

Previously: I cupped his cheek tenderly and stared lovingly and regretfully into his dark eyes, which were gradually growing red. This is when I knew I had to leave. I could do no more good now.

I kissed him gently on the lips, savouring the warm feel of his soft mouth on mine, his sweet breath mixing with mine. My hands stroked his cheek as his arms wove around my waist- ignoring the bump separating us from each other. This was the lost man I loved.

I took a step back from him. Professor Dumbledore took my hand in his whilst I still gazed at Tom. I smiled softly, ignoring his eyes as they changed from black, to brown, to red. I knew it was only a matter of time before my sweetheart, Tom Marvolo Riddle, transformed into Lord Voldemort.

"It's time" Albus announced, placing a gentle hand on my shoulder to lead me from the common room and away from the crumpled Slytherin behind us.

I nodded silently, not bothering to speak as tears rolled down my cheeks. Only then did it occur to me that I would not have a chance to say goodbye to Druella or Cygnus, or Eileen or Avery- hell, even Mona! It upset me to think I would never see my friends again…but it reassured me that I could see my other friends again.

The halls were silent throughout Hogwarts. Not a sound could be heard, save the patter of our footsteps echoing off the walls. Why was it so quiet?

We proceeded to the Astronomy Tower.

The bitter winter breeze whipped through my hair violently, sending shivers down my spine. Dumbledore showed no signs of being cold though, and as we grew nearer to the centre we both stilled.

Dumbledore pulled his wand from inside his robes then turned slowly to face me, a kind smile on his face but concern in his eyes. It was nice to know he hadn't changed. "I have created a spell, Hermione. I have been working on it for some time now, from the moment I was contacted by Minerva in the future in fact" he began, "As you know, Time Turners can only go back in time. So I had to find something quickly so that you could go forward; unfortunately there is no magic that can take you forward in time."

My heart sank.

"Yet" Dumbledore continued with a boyish grin, "I am one of the most talented Wizards of this century, Hermione, and I think I have created just the right spell for the job!"

I small, grateful smile twitched at my lips, "Thank you" I whispered, fiddling nervously with a loose thread on my skirt.

"Now before we go ahead and send you back to your time…Are you positive about this, Hermione?" he asked seriously, frowning slightly.

"I'm sure" I answered immediately. I'd probably regret it once I got home, but there's no going back once I was there.

Before I could blink, there was a sudden bright light before me and Dumbledore gestured for me to walk towards it with a flick of his wand. The light changed into a deep red, signalling that it was safe to step through and with one last glance towards the darkened window of the Slytherin common room I stepped through the portal, a single tear escaping from my eye.

Tom was the last thing taken away from me.

Oh, why did I only just realise now? Tom loved me dearly. Yes, he had hurt me before.. But I had hurt him just as much. I was no good for him now; I had run away and taken his child with me.

I suddenly loathed myself as tears cascaded down my cheeks, splattering the cold marble floor. I scratched at the smooth surface, only resulting in my nails snapping and bleeding, smearing the crimson liquid on the ground and seeping into the white threads of my skirt.

Sobs wracked through my body as I remembered my first kiss with Tom.

"_I am not scared of you, Riddle." I spat._

_I said that. But if I'm honest, I was shaking like a leaf inside. But as if I would admit that to him!_

"_Oh, but Hermione, I think you are scared. I am dangerous," he hissed, "and it scares you…so, so much. But what is this? Not only do I sense fear…but also, an attraction?" he teased._

_He knew. He knew. I would never see the end of this. Now he knew I was attracted to him. I felt humiliated._

_But then something strange happened. I couldn't explain it. I don't think he could either at the time. It was quick, but sensual all the same._

_One moment I was staring into his cold, dead eyes…and the next…his lips had brushed against mine, and how soft they were! How warm, how inviting. I wanted more. Dammit, I needed more! But before I could respond, he had gone. _

_I touched my lips, smiling; the ghost of his lips still lingering on mine…_

More tears flooded from my eyes. I stroked the flesh of my chapped lips, which had so many times been touched by Tom so gently and caring.

He had allowed me to move on from Ron. He had allowed me to love again, to feel true love. He had been my first, my fiancé, the father of my child and someone I had began to depend on. Some say that you only know what true love was on your death bed, but not for me. How could I mistake that feeling for anything less? Tom had touched my heart and left an everlasting print. His beautiful, intelligent, intriguing eyes haunted me- they made me pray to see them again, to see them crinkle at the sides as he laughed or smiled, to see them narrow when he was angered, to see them burn with intense desire or to jump and gleam with happiness. My lips still felt the ghost of his on mine. Our hands moulded perfectly as did our bodies. How I loved how he would hold me at night, resting his chin on my forehead and holding me flush against his body as if scared that I would disappear suddenly and stroke my stomach adoringly, speaking softly to our child and laying gentle kisses before cupping my cheek and gazing into my eyes, pouring all the love he had for me through his eyes.

How could I have left him?

I had done exactly what I had told myself I never could; I had betrayed a loved one.

I would never see his beautiful face again. I would never run my fingers through his raven hair and watch it stick out in all directions. I would never feel his strong and gentle hands holding me close to him, or feel his sweet warm breath tickle my skin, or his face bury into the crook of my neck and breathe in the scent of my unruly hair and smile.

Every time we I saw him, my heart burst with love and adoration. Every time his gaze met mine, I felt my heart skip a beat and my skin heat up. Thinking about how he made me feel, made me think why I convinced myself to leave him.

Every time we were together and our souls joined in harmony, the feeling was overwhelming. Every time I saw his broad, pale chest and smooth muscular torso, my heart beat like a humming birds wings. Even when he had just a few top buttons undone to reveal his prominent collar bone and smooth pale flesh, my mouth watered and my fingers twitched. When he stretched upwards and his shirt lifted slightly to expose his muscular stomach and dark trail of hair.

Eyes still leaking, fingers still thick with blood and heart re-broken; I stood up wearily and studied my surroundings silently. I would have been shocked under other circumstances, but I found myself unable to have any reaction when a row of hospital beds came into view. They were made neatly with white bed sheets and pale blue blankets folded above them. Flasks of pumpkin juice lay beside the beds beside white, folded napkins among other things. The room in itself seemed to be a typical hospital wing, if it weren't for the numerous portraits hanging on the walls with paintings of famous doctors, nurses and physicians all of which were staring openly at me with their eyes wide.

I grimaced as I realised my mistake. I had just appeared in the middle of a room with a big burst of light then lay crying and bleeding, oblivious to the many eyes watching. I cursed under my breath before staggering into a painful walk, one hand supported by a bed frame and the other cradling my stomach gently.

I glanced once again at the many paintings gathered along the walls, gawking faces staring out at me. I grunted painfully before proceeding towards the wooden double doors at the opposite end of the room, ignoring the sting in my foot.

"I say!" a snobby male voice boomed from one of the portraits, "Where did you appear from? You cannot apparate in these wards; stop now, young girl!"

I ignored the demanding voice and just as I reached the door and placed my hand on my wand to open it, a searing pain pierced my body and I was sent sprawling on the ground, clutching my stomach.

Tears sprung to my eyes, spilling over and splattering on the marble as I bent over in agony. The pain came to a sudden stop, but before I could settle again I felt a cold trickle down my leg. My eyes snapped to the ground beneath my feet and widened as a thought struck me like a knife.

"My water's broken." I said, disbelief in my voice.

I heard a gasp from my wife followed by hurried female voices screeching, "Send for the nurses!"

I ignored the hum of voices and focused on blocking the sharp pains from my mind as the next sudden wave hit suddenly, making me gasp and my hands clench until my knuckles were white.

The flurry of white dresses made my head spin as numerous nurses and midwives surrounded me. Raised voices were heard as one nurse pulled her wand from her robes and levitated me to a hospital bed.

"_I can't…be g-giving birth…" _I tried to tell them, but my voice came in painful gasps and not even I could make sense of what I was trying to say.

_This can't be happening, _I panicked, _I'm only five months along…this isn't right. What if she doesn't make it?_

I silently begged with the nurses to save my child but a wave of nausea hit me and then blackness invaded my vision and thoughts.

**21:56, St. Mungo's**

**20/03/19- -**

**Two hours later**

When I woke I expected more pain. I was pleasantly surprised to find my nerves at peace. That is, until I remembered I had just given birth to a child with no father. I didn't even know if my baby was a boy or girl, or what they looked like or who they resembled more or even if they were safe or not.

I should have had my child in my arms, protecting him or her with my life as Tom couldn't do that now.

A tear escaped my eye but I wiped it away briskly before running a trembling hand through my hair and sitting up in the comfortable hospital bed.

I glanced around the room, my gaze lazy and exhausted. A small plump nurse hurried into the room, wiping her hands on her skirt before giving me a polite smile. She didn't strike me as very professional.

Another older and painfully thin lady soon followed behind, a stern expression on her face with sour pursed lips and almost non-existent eyebrows. This lady seemed to be carrying a bundle in her arms. As she drew closer to my bed, I realised this bundle was actually a baby. My breath caught in my throat and tears pricked my vision.

"A boy, Miss Granger, congratulations." The plump woman said just as the other arrived at my bedside and gestured for me to take him in my arms.

He weighed almost nothing. The child seemed to be sleeping, making no sound and eyes tight shut. His mouth rounded into a tiny 'O' shape as he yawned quietly, his little pick fist stretching out to clutch the fabric of my top. I lifted my hand hesitantly to remove the sheets from around the child to reveal a small crop of dark, fluffy hair on the top of his head.

Occasionally, his tongue peaked out from behind his lips and his arm and legs struggled slightly as he slept.

"Have you thought of a name, Miss Granger?" the plump nurse asked sweetly, her podgy eyes flickering from me to my son.

At her gaze I drew him closer to me, causing him to wave up and open his beautiful eyes. I was so transfixed that I almost forgot the nurse was waiting for an answer. I didn't bother answering.

His eyes were the deepest shade of brown with faint bolts of golden-hazel. His eyes reminded me of Tom's and soon I found myself clutching him to me as I cried over the man I loved with his child staring wide-eyed up at me.

"Excuse me, Miss, but you have a visitor" the nurse interrupted quietly.

My head snapped up and I quickly wiped the tears away before stealing a quick glance down at my baby. A small smile twitched at my lips and I planted a gentle kiss on his forehead when it finally occurred to me that this baby was the product of mine and Tom's love.

"Congratulations, Miss Granger" a cheerful and familiar voice said suddenly, snapping me out of my trance.

My hand flew to my mouth as I met a pair of eyes I never thought I'd see again after my return home.

"Professor Dumbledore! You're alive, oh thank Merlin!" I exclaimed, almost leaping out of bed to hug my Headmaster/

He smiled kindle, his eyes twinkling as I had always known them to do.

"I must thank you, Hermione, as must hamy others. You changed the time line; Lord Voldemort is so more." he announced in a gentle tone.

"Does that mean everyone is alive?" I asked eagerly.

Dumbledore chuckled quietly and took a seat beside the bed before nodding slowly and smiling.

_You did it, Hermione, you changed the future, _I thought, gazing happily down at my son.

"Your son has a keen resemblance to Mr Riddle, Hermione. I trust you have chosen a name?"

I was silent for a few moments, considering my answer.

There were those few suggestions made by Tom, but most of them hadn't been great suggestions…although until now I had been counting on our baby being a girl. I suppose it didn't really matter what I names him; Tom wouldn't be here to witness it anyway.

"Tom suggested a few names, but they don't really suit him now I think about it" I paused, thinking of possible names for my newborn child, names that didn't sound like I'd picked them from an Astrology encyclopaedia like Tom had.

"I like Toby" I answered, a small smile creeping onto my face as I gazed down at the baby's pink face, his eyes wide and lips pouting.

"A very nice choice, Hermione" Dumbledore smiled kindly, "but now, I'm afraid you must join me on a most important visit"

"If it requires me to leave Toby then I'll have to refuse, otherwise I'd be willing to go with you"

Dumbledore chuckled and shook his head, "No, toby is actually an important part of this visit, it is essential that you bring him with you"

I felt slightly uneasy about wherever he was planning on taking me. I was probably being stupid though- Dumbledore was as safe as a wizard could get and he wouldn't put me or my child in danger, not after everything we'd done to protect everyone.

"Ok, we'll come with you" I said, holding Toby out gently for Dumbledore to take whilst I lifted myself from the hospital.

I prepared myself to feel incredibly sore after giving birth as my mother had always told me as a child that when I was grown up, the greatest pain I would ever feel was not being run over by a truck but having to push an entire miniature human from my insides. After hearing that shocking information I vowed that I would never have children because it couldn't possibly be worth all that unnecessary pain. Never could I once have predicted that I would end up in a situation like this; knocked up by Lord Voldemort at eighteen!

When the time came to tell everyone, they probably wouldn't want anything to do with me anymore. I suppose I would be ok with that maybe- if no one was in our life then we couldn't get hurt by anyone. Tom had already made me realise that you don't live for anyone else but now I could have someone depend on me, need me to be with them, watch them grow up and go to school- to be the brightest wizard the world has ever known and live a full and happy life without the constant fear of death around the corner.

I wanted my child to learn from his mistakes and not just give up before trying again. Unlike most girls who fawned over Tom, I hoped that our child only inherited two things from him; his handsome looks and his excellent brains. With both our brains combined to create a child, he could be the most stunning wizard there ever was and with my guidance he would learn to use his intelligence for good and not abuse it like his father had once tried.

This child would start a new page of my new and danger-free life. This child would prove to Tom that I didn't require his constant presence. Of course, I loved him and I missed him but I had a new life to care for and dwelling on the past wouldn't get me anywhere.

Apparition was blocked in St Mungos so Dumbledore had to lead me through the endless corridors, one hand clutching his wand and the other cradling what seemed to be a vial of red liquid. I held Toby closer to my chest as curiosity spiked at my mind. I pushed the many questions to the back of my mind for the moment and decided that now was not the time to be bugging Dumbledore with questions he'd probably explain later anyway.

The marble walls were bare of any portraits as we walked further and further from my hospital bed and, I hoped, closer to our destination.

Toby soon became tired from being held in my arms for so long as we walked and closed his eyes slowly, quiet whimpers escaping his mouth as he slept. I smiled softly down at him before brushing the black crop of hair from his forehead and planting a soft kiss on his nose.

I was stopped short as Dumbledore suddenly came to an abrupt halt at two large double doors presumably leading to another wing of the giant hospital.

I glanced up at the ex-transfiguration teacher, slightly frustrated at how much time this little trip was taking so far.

Finally, he spoke.

"Hermione, I must prepare you for what you'll find on the other side of this door. It may alter the way you see your future…" he trailed off, an uneasy expression on his wrinkled face and concern in his eyes.

I gulped before answering quietly, "I am prepared for anything you decide to throw at me, Professor. I have had my fair share of shocks these past eight years"

I gave him a small smile before gesturing for him to open the doors. He nodded quietly before flicking his wand towards the doors which flew open with a gush of air.

Dumbledore inclined his head to let me know that I could enter the dimly lit room.

With my headmaster behind me and Toby in my arms, I crept forward hesitantly, my eyes nervously scanning the quiet room before they landed on a small bed in the far corner of the large room. I turned my head to look at Dumbledore. He understood and pointed over to the bed.

I cautiously made my way over to the foot of the bed where I could just make out the silhouette of a person wired up to a drip, bottles of potions lay scattered on a table beside the bed.

"Take a step closer please, Hermione" Dumbledore said quietly as the dim light suddenly brightened.

I did as I was asked and preceded to the space beside the bed and _accio_'d a chair.

The person shifted in his sleep, rolling far enough in m direction so I could catch a glimpse of his face. He wasn't anyone I recognised…he was an old man but seemed vaguely familiar. He seemed very peaceful, very vulnerable- vulnerability didn't seem to suit this man though.

"Dumbledore," I whispered, cradling Toby and speaking quietly so as not to wake the sleeping man, "I don't understand why you brought me here. Who is this man?"

His eyes scanned over my face before he walked steadily over to the opposite side of the bed and leant towards the man, lying still in the hospital bed. I could see Dumbledore's lips moving slowly, but my hearing couldn't quite pick up his words.

My hand flew to my mouth when the man's eyes suddenly flew open and he shot out of bed, his wand pointed straight at Dumbledore and a sneer on his lips. I immediately held Toby closer to my chest.

"Now, now. Hear me out before you try to curse me," Dumbledore said, obviously finding being threatened by another wizard amusing.

"Don't tell me what to do" the man hissed. His voice sounded familiar, as did his eyes, and attitude. My mind was probably just playing tricks on me. Honestly, I was so desperate to see him again that my mind was playing sick tricks on me now.

Dumbledore smiled kindly, his eyes cast down on the red vial in his hand. A devious sparkle appeared in his eyes and it didn't go unnoticed by the man.

"What is that?" he snapped.

"All in good time, Tom" Dumbledore muttered, his eyes flickering deliberately over at me just as a gasp tore through my lips and my crazy thoughts became true.

The man's head snapped in my direction, a sneer at his lips but when his eyes focused on my face his sneer faded and was replaced with shock.

"No…" I whispered, standing up abruptly, waking Toby. He began to wriggle in my arms and cry quietly but I didn't seem to process it as my eyes were glued to the old man before me whose eyes were also glued at me. A tear escaped my eye and I didn't bother to wipe it away.

Sparks were sent through my body when he whispered, "Hermione…" his voice faltering and tears also gathering in his eyes.

"Now," Dumbledore continued, ignoring our episode and taking a step towards the bed, "Tom I'm afraid you must drink this." His hand stretched towards Tom for him to take, and after unwillingly tearing his eyes from me he snatched at the vial and studied it carefully.

"What is it?" he demanded.

"Something I have been working on since Ms Granger entered Hogwarts as a first year," he answered, smiling kindly at me, "I realised what was connecting the past with the future, Hermione with Lord Voldemort. I knew that Hermione would leave for 1944 at the beginning of her seventh year and meet Tom Riddle, fall inevitably inlove with him and bear his child. How could I watch two of my best students crumple? I created this vial as a way to bring you to back together when Hermione returned to the future instead of you, Tom, dying as a 70 year old man and Hermione left in an entirely new world as a mother with the father of her child dead. This potion will give you your old youth again; you will return to your eighteen year old self."

I was speechless by the end of his explanation. I wanted to ram the potion down Tom's throat!

He nodded slowly, giving me one last glance before tilting the vial to his lips and emptying the contents. I stood still in silence. Even Toby was silent. The whole room was silent.

"I think I'll give you two some time alone, I'll be outside if needed" Dumbledore announced and disappeared outside leaving me, Toby and Tom.

The potion didn't seem to be working yet. I waited. I waited some more. We didn't talk. We just waited for him to change and just as I had begun to give up, the room was filled with such light that I had to cover mine and Toby's eyes.

The light faded soon after and my eyes immediately flickered to Tom.

And this time, it was Tom staring back at me with his dark, passionate eyes. His hair was as it had been, black and sleek- half hanging in his eyes. His lips were parted, such soft plump lip, his high cheek bones and soft, pale skin. I wanted to touch him, kiss him, and ravish him.

I wanted to feel his lips on mine, his warm sweet breath tickling my skin, his large gentle hands roaming all over my body as my fingers laced through his silk hair. I wanted him to hold me at night and whisper sweet nothings in my ear until I fell asleep. I wanted to hear him say he loves me and wanted to be with me. I wanted to be with him.

I took an unsteady step towards the bed, my legs in control and my brain fuzzy.

All I understood in those few moments was that I needed to be close to him, I needed him near me, and I needed him to love me. I had been wrong. I did need him in my life. Tom was like an addiction; I craved him.

Before I reached the bed, Tom suddenly jumped from his position in the hospital bed and leapt over to me, his hand rising to cradle my cheeks gently before quickly planting a long and beautiful kiss on my lips.

My head swam at the sensation of his lips on mine. The softness was overwhelming. I had never known Tom was capable of being so gentle.

He withdrew sooner than I had hoped, his eyes clouded slightly as they gazed into mine.

"I can't believe you're here…" he whispered, his voice like music to my ears.

"Neither can I" I replied, tears welling in my eyes before I could bite them back and a great sob erupted from my chest. "Oh, god I thought I'd never see you again.." I cried, still holding Toby with one hand and the other stroking his cheek softly, savouring the feel of his skin.

A small smile twitched at his lips before he placed another smouldering kiss on my forehead, "I've waited almost fifty years for you, Hermione. I'm not letting you go now" he replied, his voice faltering and tears gathering in his eyes.

"I-I'm s-so sorry I left you…I had t-to…I thought y-you wouldn't want m-me anymore" I chocked, leaning my forehead on his broad chest and my tears soaking through his shirt.

He wiped the tears from my cheeks silently.

"So, this is my son?" he asked gazing adoringly down at Toby.

I nodded quietly, holding him out gently for Tom to take. I would have felt uneasy about Tom holding our newborn child but at the moment I was filled with such happiness as Tom gazed down at his son and Toby gazed up at his father. A small, proud smile appeared on Tom's lips and Toby returned it with a gummy smile.

"I think he looks a lot like you" I said, my arms holding myself as I watched the scene unfold before me.

"Yes," he laughed, "I'll admit he does, although his eyes had flicks of hazel in them."

My heart swelled when Tom lifted his hand to hold Toby's, causing him to giggle and reach up to tug at Tom's hair. "I don't think so, son; you're not making me go bald" he chuckled.

"His name is Toby" I whispered, my eyes flickering over the two.

He nodded slowly, "I like that name; he looks like a Toby"

I laughed, "That's what I thought" taking a small step towards them and leaning down to lay a gentle kiss on our child's cheek. He smiled up at us, his eyes wide and curious.

We both grinned down at him and I soon realised what my purpose was in my mission. To fall inlove with Tom Riddle, and make our future and long and happy one.

"Tom" I whispered slowly, my eyes avoiding his, "I love you, still. Nothing had changed"

His eyes snapped up to mine, holding so much love and devotion I thought my heart would burst with happiness.

"I love you too, Hermione- more than you can imagine" he replied, his arm moving to wrap tightly around my waist to pull me tight against him with Toby between us. We must have looked like a typical family. But a happy one.

"We can be together now- as a family" Tom said, his eyes glued to mine, "I don't care about blood, I don't care about what other people think because that doesn't matter anymore; what matters most is that we're finally together, and we can be happy"

I smiled gently, leaning forward to capture his lips with mine.

"Yeah" I agreed, trailing my fingers down the contours of his smooth neck and back up to his soft hair.

Tom's smile matched mine as we held Toby closer to us and moved to the hospital bed where Tom held us both until we succumbed to sleep, my face buried into the crook of his neck, his lips pressed against my forehead and Toby cradled in our arms.

The End

**I would just like to thank everyone who has been with me since I first published this story. All you faithful supporters have helped me so much, and without you I wouldn't have continued this story. I'm almost in tears now I've finished this story but I'm happy it's come to an end because that means no more unnecessary trouble for the lovely couple! Farewell people, and if you want to- have a little look at my other story "Running with wolves". Again, thank you everyone and I love you all very much!**


End file.
